Against all odds
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: Can hope, friendship and love survive in a world where nothing and no one is safe anymore? Emily Baker and Sirius Black will soon find out if their love is strong enough to stand against the evils surrounding them. Set in the Marauders Era!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Coming Home**_  
_

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home_

_I'm coming Home – J. Cole_

_**September 1**__**st**_

Emily Baker awoke to the morning sun shining brightly into her bedroom and after a moment of stretching and allowing herself a moment to wake up she immediately paused. Quickly her eyes flickered to the calendar on the wall beside her and a giddy feeling erupted in her chest. Quicker than she usually ever moved Emily jumped out of bed, her foot catching on the rug, causing her to go sprawling over her bedroom floor with a loud thump.

"Ow..." she groaned not moving as she heard the sound of hurried footsteps along the landing, only peering through the dark locks of her when her bedroom door opened and in hurried her Dad. "Morning Daddy." She muttered, rolling onto her back with a wince, noting that she'd more than likely have fresh new bruises on her legs by the afternoon.

"Again Milly..." her Dad sighed before reaching down to help her up. With a slight chuckle he brushed her hair behind her ears and cupped her face in his hands, "You okay?" he asked, worry shining in his eyes once again for his klutz of a daughter.

"I'm fine Daddy." Emily laughed lightly, "Got a little too excited when I realised what day it was is all," she said, Mr Baker laughed and nodded, pressing a kiss onto his daughters nose.

"Time to go back to school already," he nodded as he backed out the room, his eyes glazing over slightly "Hurry and get dressed I've got breakfast ready downstairs." He told her before turning and heading out the room, leaving Emily alone practically bouncing on the spot.

Today was the day she finally got to go back to Hogwarts, it would be her sixth year and boy had the time flew by fast. It felt like only yesterday she received her Hogwarts letter and found out she was a witch. That day had changed her life for the better, Emily couldn't imagine ever returning to the way her life was before, she loved being a witch.

Twirling around she hurried to her closet and pulled down the outfit she'd so carefully picked out the night before. Facing her floor length mirror Emily began running a brush through her thick brunette locks. As the loose curls bounced off her shoulders she added the tiniest bit of eye makeup, causing her brown eyes to pop.

Dressing quickly in a comfortable pair of her favourite jeans and a scarlet red cotton sweater she turned around and stumbled again, catching herself on the desk, before cursing her feet. Pausing for a moment she looked at the paper laying flat on her desk. Dropping down into a chair she sighed and lifted up the Daily Prophet her eyes scanning the front page,

_**You Know Who Strikes Again!**_

_Once again Muggle's everywhere are left perplexed by the dark happenings around them. Only hours ago a local hotel in Muggle London was attacked, and burnt to the ground. The occupants inside trapped, with no way out. The ones responsible were not caught but we are left in no doubt as to who is to blame._

_Above the raging fire, the dark mark filled the sky, invisible to the Muggle's. You-Know-Who has struck again; his attacks are becoming more and more frequent and more violent. Muggle's remain oblivious to the danger they now face. This recent tragedy has been put down to so called electrical problems by the Muggle's. _

_Auror's have been put on high alert and are now safe-guarding secret locations all over the world. One can only hope that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is stopped before more of what we and the muggles hold dear is destroyed. _

_Our thoughts are with those perished souls and their families._

Emily lowered the paper again and shut her eyes; it was a deeply sad business. Of course she knew about the fire, it had been all over the news over two weeks ago, and she'd knew without a doubt who'd caused it, she just wished she could understand why.

The attacks on Muggle's and wizards alike had become more frequent, so there was barely a week that passed by without news of another attack. Folding up the paper, Emily dropped it into her drawer and shut it tight, usually she held nothing back from her Father, but Emily knew without a shadow of a doubt if he had any idea what was happening in the Wizarding world, he'd not allow her to return to Hogwarts.

Taking a breath she stood up, slipped on her shoes and hurried downstairs, smiling as she followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen.

"Back to school breakfast is always my favourite." She sang as she sat down at the kitchen counter. Mr Baker laughed at his daughter and nodded, before handing her breakfast and settling down for his own. Letting his eyes linger on his daughter he smiled sadly, she'd grown up so fast, especially in the last 5 years, and there was a part of him that felt as though he was losing her. Shaking his head he took a breath and turned to the breakfast in front of him determined to enjoy their last morning for a while together.

* * *

Before too long Emily was bidding her Father one last, tearful goodbye at Kings Cross Station, as a Muggle he was unable to go with her through the wall onto the Platform 9 ¾. As always Emily felt her stomach fill with that familiar nauseous feeling she felt each time she was to leave him, except this year it felt marginally worse despite her efforts to ignore it.

Wiping her damp cheeks she shared another warm hug with her Father before finally taking hold of her trolley, shooting him another smile and rushing through the wall onto the other Platform. As soon as her eyes landed on the train Emily smiled, a warm feeling flooding her chest. Of course she hated leaving her Father, she doubted that would ever go away, but she was going home and that filled her with a sense of warmth and comfort.

Quickly getting her trunks onto the train and grabbing the bag she'd need which contained her robes Emily finally allowed herself to scan the crowd of students that filled the Platform.

It didn't take long to find the person she was looking for, and as soon as Emily's eyes locked onto the red headed girl she smiled brightly. As Lily Evans fussed with her case Emily smiled and quickly began making her way over. She'd missed Lily tremendously over the summer, no matter how many letters they sent or how many phone calls they'd shared, it just wasn't the same.

"Hey buddy!" she greeted once she was close enough. Lily's head quickly snapped around and her green eyes lit up as she roughly brushed her stunning red locks away from her face. Emily's smile widened when she watched Lily's own appear,

"Emi! Oh my goodness..." she rushed forward and the two friends embraced one another tightly. From their reactions one would assume they'd spent years apart with no contact. "I missed you!"

"I've told my Dad those 6 weeks are just too long, I think I'm close to getting him on board with the idea of moving closer to your house..." Emily laughed lightly as the pair of them parted. Lily laughed and shook her head.

Their friendship had been instantaneous, both Lily and Emily had met in their first year on the train heading to Hogwarts and bonded over being Muggle born, a status which at the moment many thought they should be ashamed of. Their status as well meant more often than not they were taunted mercilessly by the Slytherin's as were other Muggle Born's. There were many a times Emily and Lily found their personalities clashed, but they were the best of friends, and balanced one another out. Whilst Lily had a fiery temper, Emily was more relaxed and was often the one to talk her friend down from throttling James Potter.

"Come on we should find somewhere to sit before all the carts are full." Emily said, helping Lily to get her trunk onto the train. Once they'd accomplished that, Lily reached out taking Emily's hand in hers as she tugged her friend onto the train.

Within minutes they managed to snag themselves an empty cart, and after closing the frosted glass door Emily dropped into the seat opposite Lily, placing her bag on the seat beside her.

There was silence in the cabin as the train pulled away from the Platform. As she watched the British Countryside begin to fly past Emily sighed quietly, her gaze turning to her friend, "You okay Lil?" she asked gently

Lily pulled her gaze away from the window and smiled slightly, offering Emily a small shrug. "I know my parents will be fine it's just...with everything the Daily Prophet is reporting it's hard not to worry you know with them being Muggle's." She explained.

Emily nodded in understanding; she was worried for her Dad. It was a natural reaction considering what was happening now, "They'll all be fine." She nodded, her voice strong as she smiled at Lily, doing her best to reassure the pair of them.

Seemingly satisfied Lily smiled and nodded her head. The pair soon fell into an animated discussion of their summer holidays both happy to ignore the overwhelming sickness in their stomachs as they silently prayed for their families.

* * *

It hadn't taken Lily long to fall into her normal routine. Upon arriving at Hogwarts she'd immediately slipped back into her old role, making Emily smile. Finally sat in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's speech Emily allowed herself to breath, for the first time since leaving her Dad she felt the familiar sense of calm and peace, that Hogwarts offered wash over her. That however didn't last too long.

"Evening beautiful,"

Rolling her eyes, Emily looked to her left to see none other than Sirius Black, the thorn in her side since first year. "Sirius." She nodded once then abruptly turned away, internally groaning when she felt him shift somewhat closer to her.

Maybe something should be said here, despite her dislike for the Marauders, Emily was still female and she most definitely wasn't blind. Sirius was probably the best looking guy in their year. His dark, brooding, somewhat dangerous good looks made him the object of desire for most of the female population in the school, par from Lily. His only downfall was his personality, in the end it's what helped to stamp out Emily's third year crush on him.

"You know one day you are going to fall for me." He whispered to her. Emily despite herself chuckled quietly and shook her head before turning back to Sirius.

"Not in this life time Sirius, now quiet," she replied, staring back at him for a beat longer before turning away but Sirius merely smiled and leaned forward, making Emily freeze when she felt his breath against her ear.

"One day." He said again before pulling back and turning back to James. Lily who had just turned to Emily and caught the last of the exchange, looked curiously at Emily who merely shook her head and gave her look to let her know she'd tell her later.

Despite her many best efforts, Emily found it difficult to concentrate on the rest of Dumbledore's speech, not only due to Sirius but because of the few missing faces from the hall. With a frown she searched the Ravenclaw table for the Benson twins but couldn't find them. Looking up her own table she searched past the other Gryffindor's for Alistair Creevey but again came up empty. Looking down at her hands she bit down on her tongue, ordering herself not to think the worst.

After another few minutes the food appeared in front of them. Filling her plate Emily tucked in, turning to her right so she could face Lily a little better, "Promise me something."

Lily paused in her eating and smiled, "Anything."

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how tough things get this year, that we'll stick together, make this year the best yet." She said, Lily's smile widened and she nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward she embraced Emily tightly,

"Promise."

* * *

_**Okay guys so here is my first rewritten chapter of this story, I feel like it's a hell of a lot better than my first attempt and I hope you guys do to. **_

_**Drop me a review lemme know what you think!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Potions**_  
_

_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_Harder to breathe – Maroon 5_

There's nothing quite better than that first night at Hogwarts, just before the school year is set to start, as your meeting up with friends and settling in. In the Gryffindor Tower you had two choices after the Great Feast, either stay in the common room and celebrate the first night with a party or retire to your room and prep yourself for tomorrow.

Both Lily and Emily always seemed to go with the second option; both would retire to their room and spend their last few hours of freedom together. "Can you believe this is our sixth year, after next year...?"

"Feels like I only got my letter yesterday." Emily sighed as she pulled out a crisp pair of pyjamas from her trunk and laid them neatly on the foot of the bed. Lily smiled softly and nodded.

The thought of what was waiting for them once they finally graduated Hogwarts scared the pair of them, though neither would vocalize it. Instead they'd made a pact never to talk about what would happen after Hogwarts, they were to only concentrate on the here and now, they wanted to put off the future for as long as they could.

"Who knows this could be the year you finally give into James." Emily sang as she placed a picture of her Dad and her on her bedside cabinet. Lily's only reply was to toss a pillow, the hit her friend squarely in the back of the head.

"Not in this life time Emi!" she replied, shooting her friend a sweet smile before she dodged the pillow that was quickly thrown back at her. "You know I can't stand him!" she added shrugging off her robe.

Emily smiled and picked up her pyjama's, "They say the best ones always start out that way..." she said, heading towards the bathroom. Behind her Lily narrowed her eyes playfully and smirked,

"Well if that's true, you and Sirius should be finally giving into your feelings this year."

Emily froze in the doorway to the bathroom and turned to Lily who was stood there smiling brightly as she tied her hair up into a loose pony. Instead of shooting her friend down Emily shrugged, her own smile appearing, "its possible..." she admitted, believing whole heartedly that you should never say never.

No one knew what the future held; no one knew what tomorrow would bring. Emily remembered a time when her Mother had sworn she'd never leave only to pack her bags and run away with her trainer when Emily was 10 years old. It left both her and her Dad heartbroken but that day she'd made her first rule, never say never.

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly and Emily was up earlier than the other four girls in her room so took the opportunity to use the bathroom first. After cleaning up she headed back into the dorm to see the others quickly dressing and Lily just waking up. "Morning sunshine." She said as she ruffled Lily's hair, only just dodging out the way of the smack Lily aimed her way.

"You're up early." Lily commented as she sat up, stretching out her limbs before she threw back the covers. Emily smiled and shrugged as she sat on the edge of her bed, running a brush through her hair,

"Don't count on this being a running thing, I think it's just because it's the first day." She replied, sliding a gold head band into her hair, pushing her locks from her face. Lily laughed and shook her head as she grabbed her robes and headed into the bathroom.

Standing behind the curtains of her bed, Emily quickly changed into her own, her eyes fixating on the Gryffindor badge for a moment. Smiling brightly she shook her head and shrugged on her robe just as Lily came out the bathroom.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." She said, pausing only to grab her wand as the two of them left the room arriving at the Great Hall in record time. As soon as they stepped through them doors Emily felt her stomach growl as the scent of bacon and eggs hit her nostrils.

Wasting no time she quickly sat down and filled her plate, allowing her eyes to scan the hall once more as she began eating. When her eyes finally landed on Gideon Prewett however the expression on her face turned into a dreamy one and she sighed.

Lily seeing this rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the Ravenclaw table, "Still crushing on Mr Darcy over there?" she asked, her tone teasing. Emily blushed and looked down at her breakfast,

"Seems that way." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. It's not like Gideon had ever looked at her twice, he was a seventh year and way out of her league she believed. Lily leaned forward slightly and smiled,

"You wanted to make this year our best yet, why not start by actually asking him out." She suggested watching as Emily shook her head fiercely

"No, I prefer admiring him from afar, less likely he'll turn me down this way." She replied with a small nod, Lily rolled her eyes playfully and sat back as McGonagall approached them,

"Have it your way Emi." She replied, turning to smile brightly at McGonagall. "Good morning Professor." She greeted.

Emily watched as McGonagall smiled, it was a smile on Lily seemed to get out of the usually stoic Professor. "Morning Miss Evans, Miss Baker," she handed both girls their schedules, before bidding them a goodbye and heading further down the table.

In no time Emily and Lily were comparing schedules glad they seemed to have the same classes this year, neither where sure what it was they wanted to do upon leaving school but had still taken great care in choosing their classes.

"Looks like we have Potions first..." Lily commented as they left the Great Hall to go and retrieve their bags. Emily smiled and nodded, Potions happened to be her favourite class, of course she was nowhere near as good as Lily in the subject but she ran a close second.

"Downside, it's with the Slytherin's!" Emily pulled a face as they stepped into the Common Room; students were already leaving for their first class, albeit a bit early. Lily didn't respond, the Slytherin's, one in particular were still a sore spot for her, so she merely bit her tongue as the two of them headed up to their dorm room.

"Professor Slughorn is an excellent teacher though; the class won't be that bad. Let's just make sure we grab seats next to each other this year, I do not want a repeat of fifth year..." Lily scowled deeply as she threw open her bag and began carefully placing her books inside.

Last year due to a minor delay on Emily's part had led to Lily being stuck next to Potter for the entire year. To say her friend had been livid for most of that would have in fact been an understatement, at one point she'd even tipped an entire pot of the Potion she'd been brewing over Potter's head before storming out of the room. Emily had ended up sat beside Remus Lupin for the year, something which she hadn't minded. Remus was a good student, quiet and easy to get along with unlike his friends.

"Well I want a good seat this year so let's get going." Emily said as she closed her bag and slid her wand into the pocket in her robe. Lily nodded once running a hand through her hair before she followed Emily out the room.

* * *

Emily and Lily like always were the first to arrive at class so had in turn bagged themselves seats beside each other at the front of the classroom. The divide between the entire class was obvious though, the Slytherin's remained seated on one side whilst the Gryffindor's sat on the other, inter house rivalry at its finest.

To Emily's immense displeasure however the potion Slughorn wanted them to make was in fact an '_**Un-coordination potion**_' if ingested or simply from a drop to the skin it caused you to lose all sense of direction, apparently it was used by the Ministry quite often.

"Just be sure not to get any of it on your clothes or skin Emi, Lord knows your clumsy enough." Lily laughed; Emily merely narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Lily, making her friend laugh even harder before she volunteered to gather the ingredients.

"Morning beautiful,"

Emily groaned and turned around in her seat to see Sirius sat on the table directly behind her and Lily's, "Sirius don't start, not today..."

Sirius smirked and leant forward against the table, his dark eyes boring into Emily, "Alright I'll back off on one condition." He said.

"What condition is that?" she asked quietly, her gaze flickering over towards the stock cupboard where it appeared Lily and Potter were having yet another altercation.

"Join me in Hogsmeade this weekend." He replied shooting Emily one of his trademark smiles, the one that always guaranteed him success with the ladies. As his eyes remained locked with Emily's he saw a flicker of a spark before she shut down again.

"I'm sorry Sirius but my answers no." Emily said as carefully as she good, smiling softly she turned away from him. Any other year she may have jumped at the chance to go on a date with Sirius, but Emily was finally coming to the conclusion he only wanted her because he knew he couldn't have her, she wasn't like the many girls that threw themselves at him.

Lily hurried back to the table her face flushed a deep shade of red that almost clashed with her hair, her arms full of ingredients that she carefully deposited on the desk. "You okay Lil's?" Emily asked carefully.

"The days only just begun and I'm so close to hexing bloody Potter into oblivion." She fumed, pressing her hands against her face before taking a breath and forcing herself to relax and look at Emily. "What about you, Sirius bothering you again?" she asked eager to steer away from the subject of James.

Emily shrugged slightly and smiled, "Nothing I can't handle..." she replied as they began organizing their things into tidy piles.

Behind them James had just arrived back at his desk with his own ingredients and shot Sirius a questioning look. His friend seemed extremely tense, "You okay Padfoot?" he asked carefully.

Sirius answered James with a stiff nod of his head as he began dicing the ingredients; he was finding it difficult to grasp that Emily had turned him down. No girl in school had ever done such and thing and he hated the fact that the first girl to actually do it was the only one he truly wanted to date.

Shaking his head, Sirius passed over the ingredients to James who in turn poured them into the Cauldron, in the process Sirius knocked the dicing knife off the desk and onto the floor. Cursing silently under his breath he leaned under the table and grabbed it, and as he did his eyes locked with something hanging out of Emily's bag. As swiftly and quietly as he could Sirius swiped the red leather book from her bag before sitting up.

James looked at Sirius as he began stirring the potion, his eyes widening when he saw what he was holding. There on the first page it read '_**Emily's Journal**_' in gold italics. Looking back up at Sirius he shook his head, "Man, I wouldn't." He warned but couldn't hide his own curiosity, he enjoyed causing mischief but even he was aware this may be taking things too far.

"What harm is there in having a peak...?" Sirius asked quietly, a smirk playing on his lips as he opened the book beneath the table to a random page and began reading:

"_I had the dream again. You know the one where I'm stood in a beautiful meadow, the skies the bluest of blues, I have this beautiful white nightgown on. I'm alone, and at first I feel sad, even being surrounded by all this beauty. I turn around though and there he stands. My very own Mr Darcy, he steps out of the darkness..." _Sirius stopped reading as he dodged Emily again,_ "He steps out of the darkness and into the light and I see him more clearly. My Mr Darcy is none other than Gideon Prewett. When I'm in his arms I feel like I'm flying, I'm safe and nothing..."_

Slamming the journal shut Sirius scowled deeply, James having read it as well pulled a face and turned his focus back onto the potion in front of him. Sirius continued to stare at Emily for the longest of times before he slipped the book into his bag, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt.

Maybe the way to winning her over lay in those pages. Maybe he could finally get her to shift her focus onto him instead of wasting her time, pining after Gideon. It was worth reading the rest of it, at least in his opinion it was. What harm could come from reading a book?

* * *

_**Okay folks so here is the second rewritten chapter hope ya's enjoyed this one as well. The next chapter is the last of the rewrites then we're all clear. I've already managed to write 10 chapters so it doesn't look like I'll be running out of ideas for this story any time soon.**_

_**Once again reviews are like hugs! Send one my way and I'll send you a virtual Sirius...HE'S AWESOME!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Journal**

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

_Stand – Rascal Flatts_

The rest of the day had passed relatively quickly in Emily's opinion, and with there being no homework set she allowed herself to indulge in a little light reading. Lily was still at the library studying, she was determined not to fall behind in any of her subjects, not that she could even if she tried. So this was how Emily had found herself alone, curled up in an arm chair in the common room wrapped in a fleece blanket, reading by the fire.

"The Little Mermaid...?"

Emily managed to tear her eyes away from the page and shot a smile at Remus who was just settling into the plush sofa that sat directly in front of the fire. "Yeah, it's one of my favourite books from home." She told him,

"It's a Muggle story then?" Remus asked, turning to acknowledge his three friends as they joined him and Emily. Emily nodded,

"Yeah, it's an old but beautiful story. Mermaid falls in love with a mortal man, craves the chance to become human herself..." she shook her head and smiled, "My Dad used to read it to me as a child."

"Sounds wonderful..." Remus answered with a small smile. Emily closed the book, running her hand over the cover gently before she held it out to him.

"You should read it, I think you'll be surprised with how good it is." She told him, not missing the way Sirius rolled his eyes. Ignoring him she kept her focus on Remus, as he carefully took the book from her fingers.

"You sure?" he asked, making Emily smile as she watched him hold the book with a tenderness only a true lover of the written word would.

"I'm sure. Just let me know what you think!" she said standing up and stretching out slightly, "Now I should go retrieve Lily from the library wouldn't want her falling asleep on a pile of books again!" with a small wave to the group she headed out the common room.

For a moment there was silence between the four friends before James sighed and looked at Sirius, "You had the perfect opportunity then to give her it back..."

"And say what exactly Prongs? Oh, Emily by the way I snatched this from your bag earlier, here you can have it back...she'd lynch me for sure." Sirius shot back, retrieving the journal from his bag.

"Yeah well it's no more than you deserve. You know I'll always help in causing a little chaos but man, this is her journal! There's things in there none of us should ever know, she'll be crushed when she realises you have it!" James replied, Remus nodded,

"And there goes any chance you may have had with her."

Rolling his eyes Sirius threw his bag over his shoulder and stood from the couch, "Fine, I'll give it back to her tomorrow." He exclaimed, shooting one last look at his friends before he took to the stairs and headed into his room.

* * *

Another three days had been and gone, and before any of the students had realised, it was finally Friday the last day of their first week. Lily had been recruited into Slughorn's, Slug Club which she was ecstatic. Emily too was happy for her friend as this was a great opportunity to make some contacts in the Ministry. Even if they didn't want to think about the future, both of them knew how extremely beneficial this could be.

Sirius had yet to return Emily's journal to her. He hadn't read anything else out of it, but was finding it extremely difficult to approach her and hand it back. He knew she'd assume the worst and he didn't want that, so instead he was trying to figure out ways to get close enough to her, so he could slip it into her bag.

Seeing Emily entering the Great Hall, Sirius hurried to catch up with her. As he reached the doors however he neglected to see the group now exiting the hall and collided hard with the ring leader sending them both sprawling to the floor, their individual books spilling out over the ground.

"Black!"

Sirius groaned as he pushed himself up, coming face to face with one of the worst Slytherin's in sixth year, Mulciber. Rolling his eyes, Sirius snatched up his books before standing and smirking, "You need to watch were your going chunks!" it was with a weird sense of satisfaction that Sirius watched Mulciber's face turn red and his eyes widen.

"Well you need to remember your place Black!" he spat, flexing his fingers before making fists. Still smirking Sirius offered him a mock salute before shouldering his way through the group and into the great hall, smiling all the way.

Sliding down onto the bench Sirius dropped his bag beside him and sighed, reaching for a plate. James whose eyes were still glued to the group of Slytherin's now chatting rather excitedly by the door, frowned and turned to Sirius, "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle..." Sirius replied through a mouthful of bacon and toast. James nodded before he let his gaze flicker to Emily who was chatting away to Lily beside him. Sirius nodded understanding James when his mate nodded, "Hey Emily..." he called her name.

Stopping what she was doing Emily turned to face Remus, "What?" she asked, her tone hesitant, she never really knew what she was going to get with Sirius so this made her cautious. Instead he smiled,

"I have something for you..." he told her as he opened his bag. As he rifled through the books, parchments, and quills in the bag however, it became quickly apparent that the journal wasn't there. Sirius frowned, he'd made sure to pack it before he'd left his room...in an instant a cold feeling of dread washed over him and his attention snapped back to the doors.

Emily's journal had fallen out the back when he'd bumped into Mulciber. James watched as Sirius's face visibly paled and dread filled his own stomach. Sirius fell from the bench and grabbing his bag tore down the aisle between the tables, James, Remus and Peter hot on his tail.

"What the hell was that about?" Emily asked Lily as she turned back to the red headed girl. Lily though watched until the four boys disappeared before shaking her head and laughing slightly,

"I wish I knew."

"Sirius please tell me I'm wrong in thinking what I'm thinking!" James panted as they skidded to a halt outside the hall. Sirius searched the ground wildly his fingers tugging at his thick, wavy dark hair.

"No...No...I'm so stupid!"" he threw his bag to the floor in anger and kicked it away from him. "He has it, Mulciber has that damned journal!"

Remus now realizing what had happened shook his head and closed his eyes, whilst Peter hung at the back of the group watching the scene with his eyes wide. "We need to find him now and get it back, you know what Mulciber is like..." Peter squeaked, pleased when Remus and James nodded their heads quickly.

"He's right mate we have to get it back now..." Remus said, picking up Sirius's bag and handing it to him. Ignoring the first bell for class the four friends headed off down to the dungeons, all of them hoping that Mulciber had yet to realise what he had in his possession.

* * *

Emily was sat outside Transfiguration waiting for McGonagall to allow them into the classroom. Lily was chatting away to Remus, who looked rather distracted. Transfiguration was spent with the Ravenclaw's, so that meant class with Amelia Goodwick, another friend of Emily's and Lily's a pureblood witch.

"Dad's actually planning a trip to Alaska for Christmas." She told Emily who smiled,

"Alaska? That'll be great, you going to go skiing?" she asked, although she'd love to go somewhere like that with her own Dad, she would much rather spend Christmas at home watching Christmas movies. Amelia nodded causing her black tightly curled hair to bounce,

"We've been before. We have family who live over there, it's just been a while since we last saw them, it was a lot of fun last time." She said, quickly standing to attention when McGonagall opened the class door and allowed them entry.

Emily made a move to follow the others in but was stopped by Lily who watched Remus head into the class in concern, "Something's up..." she whispered as they slowly made their way into the classroom. Emily frowned,

"With whom?" she asked her voice quiet as they settled into their seats. Lily nodded her head back towards Remus who was sat huddled with Peter talking quietly at the back of the classroom.

"Remus, he looked worried more so than usual and when I asked where Potter and Black where he got all sketchy." She whispered, pulling out her books. Emily took a chance look at Remus, whose eyes kept flickering towards the door.

"You think James and Sirius are up to something?" she asked turning back to face the front. Lily was frowning as she shook her head,

"I certainly hope not." She muttered. Emily chewed down on her bottom lip and concentrated on McGonagall as the Professor began to speak, wondering what on Earth was holding James and Sirius.

* * *

"Okay so Hogsmeade this weekend you guys in?" Lily leaned forward against the table and eyed her friends respectively. The day had passed quietly, the Marauders had pretty much kept to themselves, and something was up with them it wasn't hard to notice.

Remus was looking more worried than usual, Peter was looking slightly shifty and James and Sirius seemed to be worried about something. Their eyes were fixated on the Slytherin table across the hall, as though they were searching for someone in particular.

"Hogsmeade sounds good to me; I need to stock up my sweet drawer..." Emily said, taking a sip of her orange juice. Beside her Amelia rolled her eyes good naturedly,

"You know your teeth will fall out..." she scolded, making Lily laugh and Emily stick out her tongue,

"They fall out so be it, I can still eat sherbet, don't need my teeth for that!" she sang, laughing when Lily threw a pea at her. As she lifted her fork to retaliate however Emily paused, her attention turning to the ceiling, as did every other student did the same as the owls which usually only delivered mail in the morning began swarming the Great Hall,

"They can't be delivering mail..." Lily said, as sheets of paper began to fall all around them. Lily lifted a sheet of paper that landed in front of her, aware of the sudden bouts of laughter occurring throughout the room. As her eyes fixed on the sheet she froze and shook her head, "Emily don't!"

Her warning was too late however. Emily had already plucked a yellow sheet from the air and begun reading, her stomach turning with every word she read. Shaking her head, she lowered her trembling hand and tried to blink back the tears in her eyes, wondering if this was some sort of bad dream. As she looked around the room however she realised it wasn't, this was actually happening, and right now, everybody was sat laughing at her as they read her private thoughts and feelings, the ones she kept in her journal.

The words screamed at her from all around:

_**'I wish my Mum was here. I just miss her so much and I know Dad does, despite his protests I know he's not okay. I just miss the way we used to be, I had thought we were happy but apparently I was wrong...'**_

_**'There are times when I just can't understand Amelia and her fascination with Snape! The guys a toe rag and she could do so much better. I just can't stand to listen to her go on about him anymore, after what he called Lily and those people he associates with how can she even contemplate dating someone as slimy as him?'**_

_**'You ever just lay under the stars and lost yourself in their beauty? I like to do that; I can just lay there for hours at a time fantasizing about running away, about dancing through them. I sometimes like to imagine I can fly, that I can get so high I can even touch the stars themselves. It's a freeing thought, I mean there are times when I feel so trapped all I want to do is escape, maybe one day...'**_

_**'Gideon Prewett smiled at me today. Diary can you believe it, he actually noticed me, even if it was only for a split second. All those romance novels end up flying back into my mind whenever I see him, and I wish I didn't have to just imagine kissing those lips. I think I'm in love with him, could he be my very own Mr Darcy?'**_

"Enough...!" Dumbledore was stood now, clutching a sheet in his own hand. The teachers too were stood and making their way around the table, waving their wands and attempting to clear the mess. The room fell deathly silent on his command, yet all eyes remained glued to Emily.

Emily quickly stood from the bench and ignoring Lily's calls she tore down the aisle, unable to hold back her tears. A sob erupted from her chest as she ran from the Great Hall and up the steps towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

_**Last rewritten chapter from now on we're all good! I have changed the last two chapters from what they once where though, so I like these versions I hope you guys do to!**_

_**Like always let me know! **_

_**Oh and thanks to those three guys who reviewed the first version of this story! Your support was amazing at the time, big thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Aftershock**

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_Not Ready to Make Nice - Dixie Chick _

"Did you do this?" Lily asked, positively fuming as grabbed hold of James arm, he quickly shook his head and looked at Sirius as the sheets began to disappear thanks to the teachers. What had been written on them however was causing quite a chatter between the students, some of whom were laughing and many had the decency to look at least sorry for Emily.

"It wasn't us Lily, I swear..." James trailed off as he stood up, his expression sincere. Lily nodded and looked around, "This is what we were trying to prevent."

Before Lily could ask what he meant Sirius had launched up from the bench and was making his way quickly over to the Slytherin table. James thundered after his friend in hopes of stopping him but was too late as Sirius threw a punch squarely into Mulciber's face, a sickening crunch echoed loudly throughout the entire hall which had fallen deathly silent.

"You son of a bitch!" Sirius screamed lunging for Mulciber again who was ready for him. Avery made a move to dive on Sirius but James was quicker and punched him in the jaw.

The whole room broke into a chant, everyone par from the Slytherin's where urging James and Sirius on in this fight. Lily stood rooted to her spot her hands over her mouth as she watched them wide eyed, Remus had now joined his friends in the fight and that in turn surprised a lot of people, who knew him only as the quiet one.

As Sirius pulled his arm back to deliver another blow to Mulciber he was sent hurtling through the air as were the rest of them. Dumbledore stood calmly on the platform with his wand raised at the students, "All of you head back to your respective common rooms, as for you five...please follow me."

His tone left no room for argument, so the bruised and bloodied boys stood and slowly followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. The sheets of paper containing Emily's journal entries had vanished thanks to the teachers who were now ushering the remaining students from the hall, dissuading any talk on what had just happened.

Running a hand through her hair Lily took a breath and hurried out after them all, moving quickly through the corridors and up the stairs she made her way to the Common Room, knowing right now that her friend needed her.

* * *

Emily had collapsed into a heap on her bed as soon as she reached her room. Pulling the curtains closed around her bed she allowed herself to cry, the humiliation she felt was overwhelming. It was unlike anything she'd felt before. She felt like the whole school had just saw her naked, they'd read her inner most private thoughts, they now knew things about her no one should know, it made her feel sick.

With that thought, Emily had dived off her bed and into the bathroom, reaching the toilet just as her nausea won out. Cleaning up she glanced at herself in the mirror and grimaced before heading back into her room just as Lily rushed in.

"Oh Emi!" Lily hurried forward and pulled her friend into a warm, bone crushing hug. Returning the embrace, Emily clung to her and cried again allowing Lily to guide her back to the bed.

"I can't believe this happened I didn't...I didn't even realise my journal was missing Lily! Who would do a thing so horrible?" she asked as she settled on the bed, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Lily handed her a tissue and sighed quietly,

"I think I have that one figured out if Sirius and James reactions were anything to go by." She said, and off Emily's confused look she elaborated, "When you left Sirius lost it and went after Mulciber, then James ended up in a fight with Avery..."

"Mulciber why would he..."

"Emily like he needs an excuse. The guys sadistic, he gets a kick out of making girls feel this way, he gets some weird pleasure from it." She explained, smiling softly and taking Emily's hand, "You should have seen the way Sirius went off on him though..."

"How did he know it was Mulciber?" Emily asked quietly, unable to stop a small smile from escaping, Sirius had defended her. Lily though frowned slightly and shrugged,

"I actually don't know...I'd thought it had something to do with him and James but James...James said this was what they were trying to prevent..." she trailed off and groaned. "How did they know?"

Emily closed her eyes and lay back against her pillow, her head throbbed painfully and all she wanted was to fall asleep and forget tonight had happened. Lily sensing this squeezed Emily's hand and pulled the covers over her before she turned to leave the room, deep in thought as she headed down into the common room.

* * *

It was there she waited, waited for 3 of the 4 marauders to return. As far as she was concerned despite how Sirius had jumped to Emily's defence, they had a lot of explaining to do. Lily had a feeling they had more to do with this than they wanted to let on.

An hour or so of pacing the common room finally paid off when the portrait opened and the three boys trudged into the common room. Each one was sporting fresh bruises, as well as blood stains on their shirts, paying this no mind however Lily charged forward, "What the hell happened?

"Lily not now..." Sirius made to move past the red head but she stopped him, blocking the way to the boys dormitories. James shifted slightly, rubbing his eyes tiredly,

"Mulciber was never meant to get his hand on the journal Lil's it was a complete accident..." he stepped forward ready as always to plead his friends case but Sirius held up his hand. Looking squarely at Lily he nodded,

"I took the journal from Emily's bag on Monday in Potions." He told her, watching Lily's face slowly begin to turn red, "I was going to give her it back but I could never...I was afraid she'd hate me."

"Well you hit the nail on the head there."

The group turned to see Emily stood on the bottom step of the girl's dormitories, her face was blotchy and tear tracks stained her cheeks. Her gaze was fixed firmly on Sirius who made to move forward only to freeze when she held up a hand, "Why would you do that? Was it your way of getting me back for turning you down...you know what I don't even care, just stay the hell away from me."

Turning on her heel Emily ran back up the steps, followed quickly by Lily who threw a dark look at Sirius, "I thought you were a lot of things Sirius, downright cruel was not one of them." She said before she disappeared from their sight.

Sirius continued to stare in the direction they'd disappeared long after his own friends had left for their rooms, wondering what he could do to make things better. One stupid move and he'd screwed up any chance he may have had with Emily, there was no way she'd want to know him now, and not that he could really blame her, he pretty much hated himself right now.

With a resigned sigh he slowly made his way towards his own room, and despite Dumbledore's warning on fighting, he was vowing revenge. Revenge against Mulciber, pretty soon the bastard was going to wish he was dead.

* * *

_**Okays so this is chapter 4, basically the aftershock of Sirius's actions and although we all know he intended to give her the journal back, he still stole it. None of this would have happened if he'd acted more maturely**_

_**Can Emily forgive him?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - No more hiding away**_  
_

_I put my hands up  
I put my hands up  
I guess I'm guilty  
Hands up_

_Tose Proeski - Guilty_

The rest of the weekend for Emily passed slowly, not once did she leave her room despite Lily's insistence that she needed to show her face and prove to everyone she didn't care what had happened. This in turn meant she'd missed the Hogsmeade trip, but that wasn't a total let down as Lily was sure to bring a bag full of sweets back for her, which they'd indulged on all weekend.

Amelia was still refusing to talk to Emily over what she'd written about her and Snape in her journal, and blamed Emily fully for the whole school now knowing of her crush. In turn Emily was refusing to talk to Sirius despite his many attempts of trying to apologise, by sending notes up to her via her dorm mates.

Emily was slowly coming to the realisation that although Sirius was at fault for stealing her journal, he wasn't the one who'd publically humiliated her, and had in fact done his best to try and stop this from happening. It was offering her very little comfort though, as she knew had he not been a complete jerk and stolen her journal in the first place, Mulciber never would have gotten his hands on it and used it in such a way.

When Monday morning finally approached Emily found herself buried deep beneath her duvet, with a pillow over her head trying to block out the sounds of the others moving around. Lily however wasn't one to be deterred and refused to budge from the side of her friend's bed till she woke up.

"Emi don't make me come under there for you..." she threatened tugging slightly at the duvet, which Emily continued to hold tightly.

"Emily's not here." She grumbled, her voice muffled by the sheets. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Come on! You've hidden away for two days, time to get up and show everyone your over what happened on Friday...the sooner you show them you don't care the sooner this will all be forgotten about." She said, tugging the duvet once more and smiling as Emily's face appeared.

"You really think it's going to be that simple?" she asked quietly. Lily nodded, shifting her stance so her hands rested on her hips.

"I do." She replied, a smile creeping over her face when she saw the fire flicker in Emily's eyes. It was then she knew she'd finally gotten through to her friend and with a satisfied smile she stepped back away from the bed, giving Emily room as she threw back the covers and sat up. "That's my girl." She said proudly, before turning on her heal and heading to over to her own bed, to finish getting ready.

Emily sat for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. It was time to stop putting off the inevitable, she knew that, didn't mean she liked it, but in reality she wasn't one to usually shy away. So with that in mind she swung her legs over the side of the bed and began to gather her school robes.

Once dressed and looking more like herself than she had all weekend Emily grabbed her bag and wand and followed Lily out the room, and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they began to get closer to the Great Hall however she grew more nervous, and sensing this Lily had taken Emily's hand in hers and held it tightly as she shot her a reassuring smile. It was times like this Emily counted herself one of the lucky ones, to have a friend like Lily; she didn't know what she'd ever do without her.

"Remember, you don't care..." Lily said as they rounded the corner and approached the Great Hall. Emily squeezed Lily's hand and nodded, holding her head up high she straightened her shoulders, took a breath and stepped into the hall with Lily at her side.

Almost instantly a hush fell over the hall, and for a moment as all eyes turned to them, Emily felt sick. Then remembering what Lily had said she smiled and ignoring the stairs she headed towards the Gryffindor table and settled into her set.

The hush lifted almost instantly and the hall was once again filled with mindless chatter. Lily smiled proudly at her friend before they both began to tuck into their breakfast, both striking up a conversation about what they thought Slughorn had prepared for this lesson.

"Emily..."

Emily paused in her eating and slowly turned to her right to see Sirius sat beside her, the look in his eyes threw Emily momentarily. For the first time ever he looked sincerely sorry for what he'd caused and Emily felt her resolve to not talk to him fade away slightly.

"I know I've said it a hundred times...and I'm going to keep saying it till you believe me. I am really sorry about what happened..." he said, Emily glanced at Lily who was doing the polite thing and choosing to concentrate on the book in front of her instead of listen in on the conversation to her right.

"I know you're sorry Sirius, but I'm not sure that changes anything." Emily admitted with a small shrug, "You stole my journal, and for what...those were my private thoughts, things no one should know, things I've never even told Lily. You may not have been the one to spread the pages of my journal around the school but you're still the reason Mulciber was able to..."

"So you hate me right? It doesn't matter what I say..." he trailed off, his shoulder sagging slightly. It was strange, needing her forgiveness so much. Emily though shook her head,

"I don't hate you Sirius, and I can forgive what you did, in fact I do, because I know you tried to stop Mulciber...I just can't forget that you're the reason it happened in the first place." She told him, and it was true, although she could forgive him she couldn't forget and doubted she'd ever trust Sirius after this.

Sirius nodded and grabbed his bag, not saying another word he stood and headed out the Great Hall, throwing his arm around his latest girl friend as he did. Emily watched him go with a small frown, shaking her head she looked back down at her breakfast and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Pushing the plate away she grimaced and leaned against the table, looking up she found Remus sat opposite her.

"Remus, you had a chance to read the book I lent you yet?" she asked, watching as Lily finally allowed herself to tune back into the conversations around her. Remus looked up from his revision notes and smiled,

"I actually finished it last night, you were right it was a truly...interesting story..." he chuckled lightly, Lily frowned,

"What books this?" she asked, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. Remus pulled Emily's book from his bag and handed it over, "Ah the Little Mermaid, she sucked you in too." She joked, laughing when Emily pulled a face at her,

"It's a good book!" Emily argued, hugging the book to her chest. Lily laughed good naturedly and rolled her eyes in Remus's direction,

"I agree." She said, "She leant me that book 5 years ago told me it was a must read...I had my doubts of course but it turned out she was right. Once I started I couldn't put it down. Just wait though; she'll be lending you Jane Eyre next..."

Emily's eyes went wide and she smiled at Lily then Remus, "Ooh good idea. I'll pass you that tonight, you'll love it." She said, her reply making both Remus and Lily laugh. Shaking their heads the group stood and made their way from the Great Hall towards Potion's, ready for the first lesson of the week.

* * *

"Amelia wait up!" Emily called as she all but ran around the corner to try and catch up with the other girl. It was lunch time so the hallways were packed with students either making their way to the Great Hall or back to their dorm rooms.

Amelia reluctantly stopped but didn't bother to turn around as she waited for Emily to catch up with her, with her arms crossed over her chest she scowled. Emily finally caught up although was slightly out of breath, "I've been calling you for ages..."

"Really? I didn't hear you..." Amelia sighed, refusing to look straight at Emily. Sighing Emily stepped closer to her 'friend',

"Look what I wrote in my journal, that wasn't me being horrible! I was just genuinely confused about your crush on Snape, and that's why I wrote it down..." Emily was talking quietly but pleading with Amelia to believe her, she didn't want to lose a good friend over some silly disagreement,

"Yeah you wrote it down and now the whole school knows. So thanks for that." Amelia spat at her, her tone surprising Emily to the point where she had to take a step back,

"You can't honestly blame me for the whole school knowing Amelia! My journal was stolen..."

"You still wrote it, and you know what I don't care what you say anymore, I'm done. With friends like you who needs enemies right." With that Amelia turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving Emily stood stock still in the middle of the bustling crowd.

Emily was in shock, had what she'd written been that bad. Of course she'd had a few choice words to say about Snape but there'd been nothing negative about Amelia in the journal, only that she didn't understand what her friend saw in someone like him. Running a hand over her face she turned with a sigh, her eyes immediately locking with Lily's as the crowd began to disperse.

Lily was waiting a little further down the hall, just outside the Great Hall looking just about ready to curse one of the Marauders in to oblivion. James obviously wasn't taking the hint and continued to badger Lily, with Sirius, Remus and Peter all chuckling off to the side.

As she made a move to head over and help Lily, Emily found her path blocked by none other than Mulciber, Avery and Evan Rosier. Her hand immediately clasped tightly around the wand in her pocket, readying herself for any type of attack.

Up the hall the small group had grown quiet; Sirius was itching to move forward and intervene but was held back by Remus who wanted to avoid any unnecessary fighting unless there was no other option. Lily's eyes darted up and down the hall, and even into the Great Hall, willing a teacher, any teach to come outside before things escalated.

"Excuse me." Emily said quietly making to move around the group of boys. Instead they moved with her Mulciber's smile widened as she looked up at him, "Let me past..."

"Manners, remember who you're speaking to Mudblood." Evan said, wagging his finger at her as if she was a child being scolded by her parents. The term '_**Mudblood**_' although she'd heard it many other times, it still hurt but she was determined not to give them any reaction which is exactly what she knew they wanted.

Mulciber then held out his scabby hand to his left, and Avery quickly removed something from his pocket and placed it in the other boy's hand. Emily allowed herself to look at the object as Mulciber flicked it open and was sickened to find that it was her journal, he still had it.

"Emily, Emily..." he sighed shaking his head, "The boys and I had a quick read before Friday's little incident...which by the way did you enjoy? Well we were reading through this and you had quite a few things to say about us,"

Emily bit her tongue; yes they had been mentioned once. It had been at the end of last year when they'd pulled a horrid prank on a first year. Holding her chin up she shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I only stated the truth..." she said, glad her voice remained steady. Out the corner of her eye she could see her friends slowly inching their way closer to where she stood.

Mulciber threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Baker, you'll get what's coming to you. Mark my words..." he chuckled, before shoving the journal into her hands. With one last wink, he shot an amused look up the hall before turning and stalking off with Avery and Evan in the other direction.

Emily blew out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and let her whole body relax from the rigid stance she'd held. The Marauders and Lily hurried over to her, each one looking worried or suspicious. "Emily you okay?" Lily was the first to speak as she reached her friend, her eyes darting to the journal Emily now held tightly between her fingers.

"I'm fine..." she replied, her tone showing even she was confused at what had just transpired. "They just gave me this back..." she added, looking down at her journal. Sirius frowned and looked at James who wore the same expression; there was definitely something off here.

"They just gave you the journal back...that's it...?" Sirius looked in the direction Mulciber and his followers had just disappeared. Emily smiled slightly and nodded, holding the book tightly to her chest,

"Yeah." She answered happily; glad she had the journal back. With a shrug she turned to Lily who also looked slightly worried, "Let's go get dinner." She said, linking her right arm through Lily's left. The journal was still clasped tightly in her left hand and held against her chest.

Lily smiled slightly and nodded, allowing Emily to guide her around. There was a slight hop in her friends step now and she was happy to see it.

Emily glanced over her shoulder to see the Marauders all whispering further back, they each looked worried as they glanced back at her. Shaking her head she sighed and turned around to Lily about to ask what she thought of the Potions lesson they'd had when something else grasped her attention.

Stopping she frowned and looked down, pulling the journal slightly away from her chest she vaguely wondered if she was imagining the book, heating up in her hands. "Emi what's up?" Lily asked, noticing her friends look, as Emily looked up and opened her mouth to answer however the book in her hands erupted into a huge fireball.

Lily jumped back and landed with a thud on the floor, Emily cried out and let the fireball drop to the floor as she stumbled back holding her hand to her chest. "Aguamenti!" was yelled out as she fell down onto the floor and Sirius rushed over, his wand raised as a jet of water put out the fireball.

"What the hell was that?" Lily exclaimed, the tips of her hair singed slightly. Emily shook her head as she stared wide eyed at the charred remains that were once her journal,

"I knew that troll was up to something!" Sirius growled as he crouched down beside Emily, his eyes fixated on her left hand. The palm of which was burnt, the fireball had also burnt a hole through the top of her shirt, ruining it and that tie. "You alright?" he asked.

Emily nodded wincing as she moved her hand, "Least I don't have to worry about anyone else reading it now..." she tried to joke, patting the ends of her own her where they'd been singed. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking James hand as he helped her up, swatting his arm as he chuckled at Emily's joke.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing..." she sighed, retrieving both their book bags from the floor as Sirius helped Emily to stand.

"You need help?" Sirius asked, reluctant to let Emily leave his sight, but Lily shook her head and wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder,

"We'll be fine." She said, guiding Emily down the corridor away from the hall. Sirius stood watching them go, his fists clenched tightly, it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to go beat Mulciber but knowing he was on his last warning for fighting from Dumbledore he remained rooted to the spot.

"Mulciber really has it in for Emily doesn't he." Peter commented as he picked up the charred remains of her journal. Remus shook his head slightly,

"He's not got it in for Emily..." he said, James nodded his head as he pushed his hands into his pockets,

"He's got it in for Sirius...Emily's just a way he knows to get to him." He finished, clapping a hand on Sirius's shoulder and guiding him towards the Great Hall. "Don't worry Padfoot, she's fine and Mulciber will get what's coming to him."

"You can count on that." Sirius growled, shrugging off James hand and stalking over to the table, smiling slightly as some first years scattered when he approached. James looked at Remus and Peter and whistled,

"Things are gonna get ugly."

* * *

_**Okay guys so here is Chapter 5 and as you can see Mulciber is still trouble. For now that's it from him but I promise you he will play a bigger role in future chapters.**_

_**Also you may have noticed the song quotes I've put at the beginning of each chapter, I do recommend you listen to each of them, aside from being brilliant, they're also songs I imagine, or listen to when writing the chapters. **_

_**Thanks to those who've once again added me, your support is great but I would love to know what it is you like about this story so far. It'd mean a lot for me to know! Reviews are always encouraged people!**_

_Bubbleberryjammer – Thank you for your wonderful review, it truly made me smile! Sirius still has some making up to do in Emily's eyes, but he's willing to do it, he actually craves her forgiveness which is unusual for him. Hope you like this chapter, things will be getting a little darker from here on out, I mean there is a war going on after all lol_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Dark Times**_  
_

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong_

_Crazy – Simple Plan_

The next month passed quickly for the students of Hogwarts and for the most part things had remained quiet, even the Marauders, at least for now had resisted the urge to pull any pranks. That wasn't to say they didn't have any planned, in fact they did, and each prank planned was aimed against the Slytherin's, Sirius was still set on making Mulciber pay for the horrid things he'd done to Emily.

Emily had had no contact with Sirius since the incident with her journal and the fire ball. He seemed to understand her unspoken need for space, and for the first time since first year he was giving it to her, and not even kicking up a fuss, which Emily was grateful for. The same however could not be said for James, who was stepping up his game with Lily, as well as badgering her in between classes to go out with him, he'd taken to sending owls to her as well now.

Sirius was choosing to forget about Emily, and whatever he'd 'thought' he'd felt for her by dating anything in a skirt. In the last month he'd had 3 girlfriends and dated another 7. Girls were practically tripping over themselves to get close to him, vying with each other for his attention. It was clear he was back to his old ways and it didn't appear he'd be changing again anytime soon.

All in all everything was back to normal.

Emily caught the letter an owl had just dropped in front of her, between her hands. Laying down her fork, she pushed her breakfast away and hastily tore open the letter like so many other students around her. Her Dad's scruffy handwriting was immediately recognisable and made her smile brightly, as she unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Peanut,_

_ Everything is fine back here; I do wish you wouldn't worry yourself so. I have begun to notice some odd things though, had I never known about magic I never would have guessed but, there has been another attack. This time it was on the St Margaret's Hospital, not too far from here. Another electrical problem the papers are saying but I'm realising it's not. _

_Is there something you neglected to tell me before you headed back to school Emily?_

_I found your papers, and these attacks have been happening for years now, why wouldn't you tell me? Is it safe for you to even be at that school right now? Who exactly is this wizard causing all these attacks?_

_I don't mean to hound you with questions Peanut, I'm just worried, one of my many rights as a Father. Just let me know you're safe. _

_Christmas is soon, another 2 months. I've already bought our seats at the town nativity play; I know how much you don't want to miss that. I'm counting down the days till you come home sweetie; your old man misses you. These months seem to get longer and longer in my opinion, and I feel like I'm missing so much of you growing up. _

_Write back soon. I love you. _

_Dad_

_Xx_

Emily lowered her letter and sighed deeply, "Dad says there's been another attack, this time at St Margaret's hospital." She told Lily who lowered her own letter and nodded.

"Yeah, my Mum's said the same thing. And apparently Petunia is engaged..." she trailed off and rested her chin on her hand, her eyes scanning the letter again as Emily pulled a face,

"Oh please tell me she's not engaged to that Vernon Dursley..." she said his name in distaste. She'd met him once last Christmas when she'd gone to visit Lily and he'd been utterly horrible towards the pair of them, apparently he carried the same distaste for magic as Petunia did.

Lily nodded her head slowly, "Yep, Vernon Dursley is going to be my brother in law..." Lily trailed off as an agonizing cry filled the Hall. Both girls quickly turned to the entrance of the hall where they could see Annabelle Johnson a seventh year Gryffindor. The beautiful blonde was on her knees, her face in the palms of her hands as she cried loudly, in front of her stood Professor McGonagall and Flitwick both of whom looked utterly distraught.

It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. As Annabelle was helped up by some friends and guided away by the Professors the room erupted once again, people wondering what had happened. Emily though leaned forward and shook her head, "It's getting worse." She said quietly. Lily's only response was to nod as she stared sorrowfully at the entrance once more.

Peter scurried over to them, struggling with his book bag. "Poor girl." He muttered, he'd always liked Annabelle, she'd been nothing but nice to him.

"Who was it?" Emily asked, scooting over slightly so Peter could settle in at the table. He looked at both her and Lily and leaned in, his pudgy face red,

"Her parents, from what I heard McGonagall say, it was a death eater attack. The Dark Mark was left and everything..." he whispered, making sure as to not talk to loudly. Emily closed her eyes tightly whilst Lily covered her mouth and shook her head, her eyes darting back to the letter from her Mother.

In a flash she was stood up, both the letter and her book bag clasped tightly in her hand. "I need to write back to them. See you in class..." she said and without waiting for a reply she tore out of the Great Hall, running quickly back to her room.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked his voice no more than a squeak. Emily smiled sadly and nodded her head,

"She'll be okay. What about you, where's the rest of your group?" she asked, Peter chuckled and shook his head, pulling a little breakfast in front of him.

"James and Remus are still in the dorms and Sirius is back in the common room making out with Elena Dodge, I thought I should just leave him to it." He joked. Emily rolled her eyes and laughed, ignoring the slight twinge in her stomach at the mention of what Sirius was doing.

Now Peter aside from Remus was someone she got on with as well. He wasn't as bad as James and Sirius and usually was a lot quieter than his friends. People rarely remembered he was there, but he was sweet, at least both Emily and Lily thought so.

"Well how about you walk with me to Transfiguration?" Emily said after another 5 minutes passed between them. Peter smiled brightly and nodded his head, shrugging his book bag onto his shoulder he stood. Emily followed suit and linked her arm through Peters as they left the hall, reaching the class just as the first bell ran, signalling the beginning of a tiring day.

* * *

Annabelle Johnson had left school to go stay with extended family and organize her parent's funeral; they'd been Muggle's, so protection in the form on an undercover Auror had been sent with Annabelle. The attacks on Muggle's and Muggleborns were becoming more and more frequent as the months went on so the Ministry was leaving nothing to chance.

The school was more subdued since the news of what had happened, so much so Dumbledore had cancelled all lessons for that day. Not that it did much to cheer any one up, apart from the Slytherin's. Everyone's thoughts were firmly on Annabelle. As for other Muggleborns, and half bloods, they were all lost in their own thoughts. Worrying about their families and writing extra letters back home just to make sure everyone was okay.

There were dark times ahead; anyone who was anyone could see that. The war was set to become a hell of lot worse before it became any better.

It was late and Emily was still up, sat curled in an arm chair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, her nose tucked into a book. "What are you doing up?" Emily glanced over her shoulder, having not heard the portrait open to see Sirius stood there, holding his jacket in his hands.

Looking back down at her book Emily shrugged slightly, "Couldn't sleep...what's your excuse?" she asked, already knowing when she saw Elena peer around his shoulder, giggling. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and scoff at Sirius's latest play thing, Emily smiled politely at the fourth year.

"We couldn't sleep either..." Elena giggled, curling herself into Sirius's side. Not catching on that he was trying to move away from her, "But I am tired now so I'll see you in the morning baby." And before Sirius could react Elena planted a big wet, almost sloppy kiss onto his lips.

The sound made Emily cringe as she sank deeper into the cushions of her chair. Elena hopped away from Sirius and with another sickly giggle she skipped up to her room, humming the whole way. "Nice catch." Emily commented to Sirius who was wiping his cheek and his lips with his jacket, a look of disgust plastered over his face,

"You okay?" he asked, making a quick mental note to get a shower when he went up to his room. True to form he'd only began dating Elena 3 days ago but she was too clingy for Sirius, in fact the same could be said for most of the girls in this school, there were many who wanted to dress him up and wear him on their arm like an accessory. Now he wasn't looking for anything too serious, and he was proud to call himself quite the lady's man but Sirius was growing bored.

He didn't really want any of the girls who threw themselves at him, he didn't want that, not anymore. With times like they were he wanted someone he could talk to, someone he could share things with, and someone who wasn't James. For as much as he loved his best friend, it wasn't the same as having someone he could lose himself in.

When Emily looked up at him he knew it was her he wanted, but he also knew he'd screwed up there so he didn't expect anything. In truth he didn't believe he deserved anything from her. "I just can't stop thinking about poor Annabelle and what she must be going through." Emily answered him, closing over her book.

Sirius nodded slowly and dropped onto the edge of the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands in front of him and stared into the fire. "I know what you mean." He replied, he couldn't understand the pain she was in, he didn't have a good relationship with his family so was finding it hard to imagine how he would feel should any of them die.

"I just can't imagine finding out like that. My Dad's all I have; I can't even imagine what I'd do..." Emily trailed off, slightly confused as to why she was admitting this to Sirius. Sirius though smiled slightly,

"You're close to your Dad?" he asked, wishing he had that. Emily smiled softly and nodded her head, brushing away the curls that fell out of her loose bun,

"He's my Dad you know...ever since my Mum left, it's just been us two." She said, shifting in her seat slightly so she could face Sirius a little better, "What about you?"

"Nah, me and my parents have never gotten along." He replied, turning his intense grey eyes onto her. For a moment there was complete silence in the common room. As the tension between them mounted, Emily broke eye contact and uncurled her legs and stood,

"I should go get some sleep." She said, not looking at him, "Good night Sirius." She muttered, not waiting for a reply before she hurried up to her room.

Sirius sat and watched her go, wondering if they'd ever have a chance. Lily and James were destined to be, that much was clear for anyone to see, no matter how much Lily refused James, everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Sirius wondered if the same could be said for him and Emily. Sure he'd only actively pursued her from last year, but for years before that he'd admired her from afar.

'_Only time would tell_' he thought and with a resigned sigh he pushed himself up from his seat and headed up to bed.

* * *

_**Well here is chapter 6, it's turned out to be a chapter reminding the characters about what's happening outside Hogwarts and also reminding us that there's a war going on. **_

_**I did enjoy this chapter, and even though they didn't talk for long I really enjoyed writing the little Emily and Sirius scene, just wish these two would get their acts together now!**_

_**I've also had the pleasure of getting to know Rina! Pen name is harlequincaberet; she's a fellow fanfic writer, with a certain fancy for Sirius as well! I'd encourage you all to read her story, 'Surrender' it's a brilliant story!**_

_**Reviews are encouraged guys!**_

_Rina – Thanks for your wonderful review hun! Also big thanks for your support with this story, it's been nice to have someone to voice my ideas off to!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - What a sight!**_  
_

_Our anthem as we wait, for love to save the day_

_There is a hope beyond this night_  
_There is a Saviour in the sky_  
_Giving his life to set this world on fire_

_World on Fire – Trading Yesterday_

"I swear one day I'm going to hex that brainless Potter into oblivion!"

Emily looked up from her Charms book in time to see Emily drop into the seat opposite her. Taking a quick glance at Madame Pince who shot a frown at them, biting her lip Emily turned back to her friend and leaned forward slightly making sure to keep her voice low, "Why what's he done this time?" she asked.

Lily opened her homework books and continued to scowl, obviously trying her best to relax, "He only went and cursed Snape! I found him hanging upside down outside the Great Hall..."

"And this bothers you why?" Emily asked, Lily looked up sharply,

"Forget it..." she sighed shaking her head. Emily frowned at her friends tone and leaned back in her chair, it was obvious there was something other than James antics bothering Lily. In fact she'd been acting strange for the last few days, spending more time than usual in the library researching.

Emily allowed her eyes to flicker to the book Lily had open in front of her and frowned, "Magical and Mythical Creatures...but you're not taking Care of Magical Creatures." Lily looked up at her friend, as though just remembering she was there and frowned before pulling the book closer to her,

"Just some light reading." She replied quietly, burying her nose back into the book. Emily nodded her head slowly, obviously not believing her. Biting her tongue Emily sighed quietly and leaned back over her own work and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

As sixth years their work load was a lot more than last year, despite having a free lesson every Wednesday afternoon Emily still felt swamped underneath all the work they were getting. That wasn't to say she wasn't keeping up, she was still close to the top of her class in each of her subjects, but still, the work load was taking some getting used to.

"You're the only person I know who'd even claim that was light reading." Emily said some moments later with a slight chuckle, closing her own books as Lily looked up and smiled, "I'm heading to the Common Room you coming?"

Lily sighed and shook her head, "I really want to get this book finished, you go ahead I'll catch up in a little while." She replied. Emily smiled softly and nodded, standing up she gathered her bags together and with final wave she turned on her heel and left Lily alone.

Lily watched Emily go with a small sigh, glancing back down at the book in front of her. Of course she wished to confide in her friend but where to start, not even she was supposed to know about this secret. As she glanced back down at the book, she ran a hand through her hair and turned the page. It was looking to be a long night.

* * *

It was Friday and Remus was once again absent from school. Rumour had it, he was back at home tending to his sick mother but for some reason she couldn't understand, Emily didn't believe that. Especially when she'd mentioned so to Lily and her friend had merely brushed her off. Lily knew what was really going on; Emily hadn't missed her sneaky looks at the other 3 Marauders, all of whom looked half dead on their feet.

Emily reminded herself not to take offense to Lily not including her on what she knew. It obviously wasn't for Emily to know and she could understand that, so she didn't push.

"Elena's not looking too happy." Emily commented as she entered her room, Lily following behind. Dropping her bag onto her bed she sat down, quickly removing her shoes and putting them neatly by the side of her bed.

"Well she wouldn't be would she; Sirius broke up with her last night." Lily said as she shrugged off her school robe. Emily sat up and stared at her friend, a true look of surprise written over her face,

"Really?" she asked, before shaking her head and laughing softly, "All though I can't say I'm surprised this is Sirius we're talking about!"

Removing her tie Lily rolled her eyes, and turned to Emily a smirk on her lips, "According to Elena this is all to do with you..." she informed her friend who turned a confused look her way.

"What do I have to do with it?" Emily asked, clearly not understanding why Elena would think such a thing. Lily shrugged,

"Well she says she left you two talking in the common room three nights ago. Apparently all was going well between them up until that point...she's adamant something happened between both you and Sirius after she disappeared."

Emily scoffed and stood from the bed. "We talked. Well actually we talked for all of 5 minutes before I left for bed, nothing happened." She said shaking her head as she shrugged off her robe. Lily merely smiled and nodded her head as she pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas and headed into the bathroom.

When she was gone Emily dropped back down onto the edge of her bed and blew out a long sigh, shaking her head ever so slightly. There was a look of confusion etched deep into her features as she struggled to understand the slight giddy feeling she felt at the news of Elena's and Sirius's break up. Emily was positive she didn't like Sirius in that way anymore, especially after what had happened.

If she was honest with herself though, she'd long since forgiven him for stealing her diary. As far as she was concerned the past was the past, no point dwelling on it. Sirius had proven how sorry he was, and made a point of saying it as often as he could. Why then was she finding it so hard to connect with Sirius in anyway, even spend more than 5 minutes in his presence? That right there was the thing that was confusing her.

Shrugging her way out of her school uniform she padded over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of comfortable pyjamas. Slipping them on, she pulled her hair into a loose bun, before she then dug out '_Moby Dick'_ from the bottom of her trunk and settled back down onto her bed.

Settling back into the pillows of her bed, she opened the book to the first page just as Lily came out of the bathroom. "If I say something, do you promise not to yell at me?" she asked, turning her brilliantly intense emerald eyes onto Emily.

Lowering the book to her lap, Emily's only answer was a small nod. Smiling slightly Lily grabbed her own book and shuffled back onto her own bed, getting comfortable before she spoke again, "I think Sirius really likes you, in fact I'm positive he does..." she said, looking up at Emily, "And I think if your honest with yourself, you'll see that you to like him."

Emily quickly opened her mouth to reply but had to shut it again when she remembered her promise not to yell. "The only person Sirius Black truly likes is himself." She replied, her tone level. Lily shrugged and leaned back into her cushions.

"I wouldn't be too sure Emi. Besides at the risk of sounding like those fourth years down the hall, I think you two would make a pretty intense couple, there's definite sparkage there." She sang, smiling slightly when she saw Emily rolling her eyes.

"Lily, sweetie, the same could be said for you and James." Emily reminded her, smiling when Lily scoffed and pulled a face,

"The difference being I can't stand Potter." She said, Emily shook her head and focused on her book,

"Just give it time, the best ones always start off like you two." Emily said, as silence fell over the room. Lily stared at her friend for a beat before shaking her head and opening her book, whilst Emily couldn't stop herself mulling over Lily's words.

This was how the girls spent the remainder of their Friday night until they fell asleep. Unlike their dorm mates they weren't ones for late nights, both girls preferred a good book and each other's company, not caring if others scoffed at their Friday night tradition. It was who they were, and both Lily and Emily liked it this way.

* * *

It was during the very early hours Emily awoke suddenly to the howling coming from outside. Sitting up in her bed, she pushed aside her curtains, glancing around the room to see she was the only one affected by these cries.

Throwing aside her covers she ran a hand over her tangled curls and placed her feet on the floor, wincing slightly from the cold. The room was pitch black and it was only thanks to years of living in the same room she was able to find her way to the window, the same window which overlooked the Dark Forest.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting up the grounds below. Pushing open her window as quietly as she could Emily leant out of it, letting her eyes scan the grounds. Seeing nothing she immediately began to wonder if she'd simply heard things. Deciding that she had she made a move to close the window when the howling penetrated the air once more, making her freeze.

Narrowing her eyes slightly she looked back towards the Dark Forest, positive that that was where the sound had originated from. It was then she saw it, a huge wolf like creature bounded out of the forest followed quickly by a Stag.

Emily frowned; it was an unlikely combination of animals. Glancing over her shoulder she wondered briefly if she should wake Lily, deciding against it she turned to witness the scene outside. There were 3 of them now, a wolf, a stag and a dog, a large black dog.

Shaking her head Emily laughed softly, crossing her arms against the window sill as she watched the three animals play harmoniously together. It was a strange sight to behold; one could even say they looked like friends enjoying a game of tag. It hit her then, if animals as different as them could coexist with one another then maybe there was still hope for the rest of the Wizarding world.

As quickly and quietly as she could Emily hurried back to her trunk pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil, before returning to the window. The dog was now stood at the edge of the lake, enjoying a drink whilst the stag and the wolf merely sat side by side. Again Emily shook her head and laughed slightly as she began to quickly sketch out the scene.

Drawing wasn't something she indulged in often, but when she did she thoroughly enjoyed it. It was a skill she learnt from her Father, though she'd deny she was anywhere near as good as him.

The animals remained for another hour before taking off back into the Forest. Emily watched them go, slightly disappointed but with a smile on her face. Closing the window over she headed back to her bed, placing the sketchpad onto her bedside cabinet before climbing underneath her warm duvet.

As she closed her eyes and sank back into the silence of the room, a howl could be heard in the distance and this time she smiled softly, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**I thought the song fit the scene at the end perfectly. So Emily's now just unknowingly witnessed the Marauders in their animal forms...this won't be the last time she does.**_

_**More Sirius and Emily in the next chapters I promise, from here on out there'll be more interactions between the two!**_

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews and support!**_

_Rina – Thanks for your continued support with this story hun! That scene with Sirius and Emily will help them to open up a lot more your right, Emily just needs to quit being so stubborn. I thought it only right to remind people that there is a war going on, I mean from what we know of the first war there were a lot of Muggle and Muggle born deaths happening, even when the Marauders and Lily were at school._

_lightbabe – Thank you for your review hun it made me smile! It's going to have to take something big I think for Sirius and Emily to realise that they really do belong together. All though Sirius cares for her a great deal and wants to be with her, I think half the fun for him at the moment is that she's refusing him, but trust me something big is on its way and it'll change them both and their perspectives for good. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Start Again**_  
_

_In her eyes, there's love and fire  
In my heart, she's burning through  
But I don't mind, in fact, I like it  
Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you_

_Beautiful Monster – Neyo_

It was with a small bounce in her step Emily made her way back from Hogsmeade. Beside her Lily and Alice walked both talking excitedly about the Gryffindor Halloween party that night. This was also the reason for Emily's good mood, that and the fact she'd scored big time at HoneyDukes and was now the proud owner of a big bag of '_**rot your teeth'**_ goodness.

It wasn't officially Halloween till Sunday which was tomorrow, but as they all had classes on Monday there was no way the party could be thrown then, so all the Gryffindor's had agreed to celebrate it Saturday night.

As Emily ran forward, Lily and Alice could only watch and laugh as she threw her hands down onto the ground and performed a perfect cartwheel, ending it with a small jump. Throwing her hands in the air she twirled around to face her friends and bowed. Lily laughed and shook her head, "Someone's happy!" she commented.

"I know, it's weird...but I'm not going to question it." Emily replied with a shrug as she linked her arms through Lily's and Alice's. Nodding her head in agreement Alice smiled,

"Just go with it, I do. You never know how long that feeling's going to last lately..." she said, nodding towards something further up the path. Both Lily and Emily turned and simultaneously groaned, their eyes finding Mulciber, Evan, Avery and Wilkes,

"Just keep your heads down and keep walking." Lily muttered, always the tone of reason. The girls locked hands and continued to walk, their mouths shut, faces blank and looking anywhere that wasn't where the Slytherin's were.

The group though had seen the girls coming a mile off. Wilkes rubbed his hands together, keeping his eyes locked on Lily, "Looking good Mudblood." He called out making his friends cackle. True he despised Muggle's and Muggleborns but even he wasn't blind, Lily Evans was one of the most desirable girls in school.

Emily felt Lily tense beside her, so tightened her grip on her friend's hand, urging her to keep walking instead of stopping. They were almost past the group and out of harm's way when Lily yelled out in outrage, tore her hand from Emily's and spun around her wand raised. As she'd passed Avery he'd slapped his hand across her backside.

Alice tightened her grip on Emily's hand as both girls gripped their wands beneath their jackets, "How dare you! You...You..." seeing Lily struggle for words surprised everyone but she was fuming. There were limits to what she'd put up with and Avery had just crossed them, "You pig!"

"You want to be careful where your waving that thing you filthy little Mudblood." Mulciber warned, turning his gaze away from the scene clearly bored. Emily reached out placing a hand on Lily's arm,

"Lily come on they're not worth it." She said, throwing a disgusted look at Avery who merely winked at her, as Lily began to lower her wand, Mulciber clearly bored stood and before anyone could react he through a spell at Lily,

"**_Impedimenta_**!" he called out and Lily was sent flying back through the air, landing on the ground with a loud thud. There was silence before the Slytherin's burst out laughing, as Alice rushed to Lily's side Emily saw red and span back around to Mulciber.

Pulling out her wand she yelled the first spell that came into her head, "**_Furnunculus_**!" she cried, watching with a sick satisfaction as Mulciber was immediately covered head to toe in boils. Mulciber dropped his wand not being able to hold it due to the boils over the palms of his hands and cried out in anger, but turned hurrying as quickly as he could to the school with Avery and Evan following behind him.

Emily smiled and turned to go and help Lily, as she took a step however Alice jumped to her feet her wand raised, "**_Stupefly_**!" she called out, the spell narrowly missing Emily, who span around just in time to see it hit Wilkes squarely in the chest. The wand which he'd had aimed at Emily's back fell to the floor as he did.

Turning back around Emily stared wide eyed at Alice, "Thanks for that." She said, hurrying over to Lily's side, noticing the scorch mark on the front of her jacket. "You okay buddy?" she asked, wondering if Lily's face would ever return to its old colour or whether it would stick this shade of red forever.

"I cannot believe that just happened!" she huffed as Emily and Alice helped her to stand, her eyes were firmly glued on Wilkes who was still lying unmoving on the ground. Emily shrugged her shoulders and wiped the dirt from her friends back.

"They started it Lily; don't start worrying because all we did was defend ourselves." Alice said, pointing a finger at Lily. After so long being friends they were glued into how Lily worked and knew she'd be worrying about the trouble this would cause,

"The others won't say anything to any of the teachers because if they do they'll have to explain how it all came about. And you know they aren't going to sell themselves out to the Professors like that." Emily finished, linking her arm through Lily's as they managed to turn her around and lead her back towards the castle. Alice nodded in agreement,

"Just forget about it now and lets go get ready for that party tonight." She said. Lily nodded her head slowly and resisted the urge to glance back over her shoulder, she knew her friends were right, but being who she was and also a prefect it all felt wrong.

* * *

Emily smiled and as she slid the final clip into her hair, which she'd curled for the party. Stepping away from the mirror she ran her eyes over what she was wearing and smiled happily. It was a simple black capped sleeve mini dress that just brushed against her mid thigh. The look was complete with a thin gold chain wrapped loosely around her waist.

With a small hop in her step she stepped out the bathroom and twirled for Alice and Lily, who both gave their approval, "You look amazing!" Lily gushed wearing a similar dress but in a deep green. Alice nodded her head in agreement, wearing a pair of slacks and a tight fitting purple sweatshirt.

"Thanks..." Emily answered, only just catching herself on the edge of her bed as she stumbled; Lily rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend before leaning over into the mirror to fix her hair. "I wonder if there's a spell to stop someone from being so clumsy." Emily complained as she slipped on her ballet shoes.

Lily shook her head, "Nope there isn't I've looked..." she trailed off as Emily looked up and merely smiled sweetly at her. Sticking her tongue out Emily stood up,

"Right I shall see you ladies downstairs." She sang before dancing her way across the room, swinging open the door she turned around, "Alice I've got my eyes on you and that Frank Longbottom..." she wagged her finger at Alice who had the decency to blush. Laughing lightly Emily pulled closed the door and headed down the stairs.

The party was already in full swing thanks to its hosts, the Marauders, who were the sole organizers of any party thrown in the Gryffindor Common Room. As she reached the bottom of the steps Emily found a bottle of butterbeer thrust under her nose by Peter. "Thank you!" she laughed lightly as she stepped off the last step, accepting the bottle. Before Peter could wander off again Emily called after him, "Save me a dance later."

"Will do." Peter smiled brightly and went off in search of his friends. Laughing Emily moved through the room stopping occasionally to talk to her friends when her eyes settled on a lone figure sat on an arm chair beside the fire. Frowning slightly at his tired state Emily made her way over,

"Remus...everything okay?" she asked, having to raise her voice slightly over the music. Remus looked up from his glass and gave her a smile; only to Emily it looked strained,

"Just a little tired." He replied, raising his cup to his lips. Emily nodded her head slowly not missing the slight wince he gave as he moved. "We heard about your run in with the Slytherin's this afternoon..."

Emily laughed and sat on the arm of the chair, "Nothing we couldn't handle, although I don't think that's the last we'll have heard of Mulciber especially considering the boils I gave him." She said, unable to stop smiling from the memory. Remus too smiled, shaking his head ever so slightly,

"Well James and Sirius were certainly impressed, although after hearing about what kicked it all off, James is looking to kill Avery for touching Lily." He said, not wanting to be in Avery's shoes when James caught up with him. Emily nodded her head slightly before frowning and turning to Remus,

"How is it that you all know, what happened?" she asked, pretty sure there'd been no one there. Remus looked sheepish for a moment, and then nodded in the direction of the window. When she turned her head she saw Frank and Alice and rolled her eyes in amusement,

"Ah, makes sense then." She chuckled. Alice had obviously informed Frank who in turn had told the Marauders. As she watched the young couple though she couldn't help but smile, Alice and Frank were in the year above the rest of them and had been together since fourth year. Anyone who watched them together couldn't help but wish they had the same thing, Emily sure did. Every time she saw them she wondered if she'd ever find someone who looked at her the way Frank looked at Alice.

Shaking her head she turned away and looked back down at Remus, "You want another drink?" she asked, quickly finishing her own cup. Remus though shook his head and stood,

"I'm alright; I'm actually going to head to bed. Have fun Emily..." he told her with a gentle smile. As me moved away though he paused and turned to her, "Just don't have too much fun..." Emily laughed and saluted him,

"Yes boss." She teased, standing up from the chair she made a move to walk over to the drinks table when out of nowhere an arm wrapped its way around her waist, and she was swung around. Gasping lightly she brushed her hair from her face, only to lock eyes with Sirius, who was grinning stupidly.

"Well don't you look beautiful." He slurred, his arm still tightly wound around her waist, holding her flush against him. Wanting a little distance Emily placed a hand on Sirius's chest and leaned back slightly,

"Thanks, and your drunk." She stated, taking the bottle that he held in his hand, when he went for another swig, "Maybe you should slow down Sirius it's still early."

"Dance with me." He asked, already swaying them both in time to the music. Emily sighed as her hand moved to his shoulder, also looking for James in the process. "You do look beautiful." Emily smiled and nodded her head,

"Thank you..."

"You hate me right?" This question caught Emily off guard and she stopped in her search for James and looked straight at Sirius as he continued, "Even before I took your journal, you've never liked me. Why is that, what did I do that was so wrong...?"

The sincerity and hurt in his tone threw Emily, she'd never really thought of someone who would be hurt over something like this. What surprised her more was he really seemed to want forgiveness, he thought she hated him...how far from the truth she was. Emily knew she'd never hated him, at one point last year she'd been sure she loved him but that's what crushes did, made you feel all kinds of things. Biting her lip she looked down, maybe it was time to put their past arguments and differences aside.

They'd stopped moving and his hands and slid down to rest on her waist, putting some distance between them, something Emily was grateful for. "I don't hate you Sirius!" she said firmly, her eyes never leaving his, "I may not agree with some of the things you do sometimes but I don't hate you, I've never hated anyone. Look I can forgive what happened with my journal and if you want to...since I'm determined to make this year a good one...we can try and be friends..."

Emily watched as a smile spread over Sirius's face and he nodded his head, "Friends it is!" he said, taking a step back he thrust his hand out, "Names Sirius Black, I'm a beater for the Gryffindor team, I enjoy pranking Slytherin's and talking to pretty girls such as yourself..."

The seriousness in which he spoke made Emily burst out laughing, and with a small shake of her head, she slid her smaller hand into Sirius's, "Emily Baker, I have a tendency to trip over thin air, I'm a huge fan of the Beatles, and I'm rubbish at Quidditch because I'm afraid of flying." She nodded her head and smiled.

Sirius smiled back at her and threw his arm across her shoulder, whilst taking his drink back, walking them both towards the drinks table James was currently manning, "Emily Baker, I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He told her, Emily nodded her head and smiled,

"I couldn't agree more Mr Black!"

* * *

_**Don't ask me why guys but I chose the song at the beginning as I thought it fit our three girls, in the first section of this chapter :P**_

_**Now things are finally better between both Emily and Sirius, they're going to try out this friendship thing, but we all know it's only a matter of time before those, underlying feelings come back into play.**_

_**Hope you all like this chapter! And thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story onto alert!**_

_Rina – Lily has definitely figured it out about Remus and we'll start exploring that discovery more, in later chapters, If only Emily realised WHO she was watching, but that picture she drew will also come to play in a few chapters as well. I believe Sirius and Emily are great together, but then again I am a bit biased lol thanks for the review hun!_

_Alexa – Emily has a lot of flaws, like any regular person I think that's why I like writing her so much. So glad you're enjoying the story, hope you like this chapter!_

_Everyrosehasathorn – Thanks for your review hun! So glad you're enjoying this story so far, it's going to start becoming a little darker in a few more chapters. There's only so long they can all remain ignorant and stay safe, especially with a war going on!_

_Anonymous – You didn't leave a name with your review, but I still really appreciate you taking the time to leave one. The sketch will come to play later yes._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Unexpected Meeting**_  
_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

_Crazy For this Girl – Evan and Jaron_

**"_Emily run! Get out!" _**

"No!" screamed Emily as she shot up in her bed, her breathing was heavy and her skin sweaty, she grabbed hold of the hand resting on her shoulder, her eyes immediately locking with Lily's. "Emily it's just a nightmare!" Lily soothed sitting on the edge of the bed, her other hand gently brushing the hair from Emily's sweat slicked skin.

"It seemed so..." Emily blew out a breath and let her face drop into the palms of her hands, where she began wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Lily scoffed and continued to run her hand in a soothing motion through Emily's tattered curls, "Don't worry about me. Emily this is the third time this week you've woken up, what's scaring you so?"

Emily shook her head, unable to answer Lily as she had no idea what was causing the nightmares. It'd been 2 weeks since the Halloween Party, and the nightmares had started only this week. This was the third time she'd woken up screaming and it was only Thursday. "I wish I knew I can't...I can't even remember what I'm dreaming about I just...all I...all I can remember is feeling scared." She shook her head and looked at Lily.

Lily shook her head and wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder, pulling her friend into a comforting embrace. "I guess it makes sense...your nightmares, I mean. A lot of people are having them." She said gently, only last week she'd woken up crying herself, "With everything that's happening outside the school. I mean we're safe here but it's only natural to still be scared."

Annabelle Johnson hadn't returned to school. The Auror guarding her had been murdered, there'd been barely enough of him left to identify. Annabelle's lifeless body had been found just outside of Kings Cross Station, with the Dark Mark hovering triumphantly in the sky. Her death had had a crushing impact on the students and teachers.

It was yet more prove that they weren't untouchable; each one of them was at risk of losing someone they loved. Everyone was scared, Madam Pomfrey, was prescribing more Dreamless Sleep Potion to students than she ever had before.

Shaking her head slightly Emily glanced at the clock, "5am..." she sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, knowing there was no way she'd fall back asleep she sat up, smiling softly at Lily to try and ease her friends worry, "You should try and get a little more sleep..."

"You sure?" Lily asked, smiling lightly when Emily squeezed her hand,

"I'm sure, go I'll wake you when it's time to get up." She assured her. Lily nodded her head, and after pressing a kiss to Emily's forehead she got up and pottered over to her own bed.

For a moment Emily merely remained where she was, straining to try and remember her dream. It wasn't often she had nightmares so she was still feeling shook up. Deciding to indulge in a hot shower, she stood from her bed, hoping that maybe she could wash away the lingering effects of the dream.

Grabbing her toiletries she headed to the bathroom, opening the door as quietly as she could before slipping inside the room. Quickly turning on the shower she began to undress though paused when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was only now she was seeing how pale her skin looked, as well as the dark marks beneath her eyes. Shaking her head in disgust Emily quickly turned away from the mirror, stripping off her remaining clothes she stepped into the shower, immediately relishing in the heat of the water.

* * *

"Sirius...what are you doing up this early?" Emily asked as she stepped towards the sofa, it was barely 7am and she was dressed and ready for classes. Not wanting to disturb her room mates she'd came down to the common room to read, and was surprised to see Sirius dressed and sat on the sofa.

Sirius looked up in obvious surprise having not heard her coming down the steps, the smile on his face though soon turned into a frown as he tucked away the map he'd had on his lap, "I couldn't sleep...how about you?" he asked, his eyes not leaving her as she sat down beside him.

Emily shrugged and shot him a small smile, "Same I guess...seems to be going around lately." She commented tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Sirius nodded and sighed,

"People are getting scared." He said quietly. Lifting his arm he wrapped it around Emily's shoulders and tucked her into his side. Emily smiled and let her head rest against his shoulder as they both sat and stared into the dwindling fire.

Since their Halloween pact to start again, they'd become friends. Emily was finding out that when she didn't try and push him away and ignore him, she was pleasantly at ease and happy in Sirius's company. Of course he was still a giant pain, and would often wind her up to the point where she'd have to struggle not to get out her wand, but he made her laugh, something which nowadays people needed the most.

There were times, when it was just the two of them, where like now, they'd just sit together in silence and not feel the need to find something to say. Again it surprised Emily, and she was glad she was finally seeing this side to him.

Lily however wasn't too happy about the extra time they spent with the Marauders, although Emily was sure there was something going on between her and Remus. Nothing romantic of course, but there had been times over the last couple of weeks were the two would sit whispering to one another, and they were patrolling a lot more. Lily though had again, just simply brushed off Emily when she'd asked about it, telling her they were just discussing Prefect stuff.

"I really wish we didn't have classes today." Emily sighed some time later. Sirius sat up quickly causing her to topple to the side slightly, as she caught herself she glared at him only to find, he was in fact smiling brightly at her.

"Who says we have to?" he replied, Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes,

"Erm the Professors do..." she trailed off when Sirius shook his head and eyed her in disappointment.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Come on Baker, skip classes with me..."

Emily looked at Sirius, really looked at him and was surprised to see he wasn't joking. He was actually serious about this, and even more shocking, she was actually considering it. As she mulled his offer over Sirius was already pulling off his tie and shoving it into his bag, before popping open his top shirt button.

"You in, or you a chicken?" he asked with a smirk. Emily found herself smiling, despite knowing he was only baiting her she felt the need to prove to him she wasn't a chicken,

"Fine, I'll skip. Where we going to go?" she asked, her frown deepening when Sirius merely smiled and grabbed her hand. Before she had time to protest he'd pulled her from her seat and was hurrying them towards the portrait.

"I was thinking Hogsmeade." He replied as they left the common room, with it still being early the corridors where thankfully empty.

"Hogsmeade? Are you mad, there's no way we can get there now..."Emily trailed off when Sirius shot a look over his shoulder, "Forget it, just lead the way."

After another few minutes of hastily walking down the empty corridors Sirius pulled Emily to a stop in front of a one eyed witch Statue, beside the stairs leading to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Before Emily could even open her mouth to ask why they were here, Sirius had pulled out his wand, with it he tapped the hump of the witch once before saying aloud, "_Dissendium_!"

Emily gasped as the statue then moved aside to reveal a darkened passageway. Amazed, she looked at Sirius who was watching her with a smile and she shook her head, "Why am I not surprised you know about this?" she asked.

Sirius laughed, and tugged her into the passageway, pausing as the entrance sealed itself once more. "_Lumos_!" he then whispered, feeling Emily's tight grip on his hand lesson when light appeared. It was in silence the two of them walked, the only sounds that filled the air were their footsteps.

The entire walk, Emily kept hold of Sirius's hand, something he was only too happy about, weeks ago it would have been next to impossible to be this close to her, but here they were skipping class together and holding hands. Sirius didn't much care about why she was holding onto his hand so tightly, he was just enjoying it whilst he could.

"So where exactly does this lead out to?" Emily asked as they came to a stop in front of some steps, with a trap door above them. Sirius smiled and began climbing the steps,

"Your favourite place if I'm not wrong." He said, cracking the trap door open a bit, peering through he saw no one about so pushed it open fully and climbed out. Turning he held his hand out to Emily and helped her climb out as well, watching as her face lit up.

"We're in HoneyDukes sweet shop right?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice low as she eyed all the sweets stored around them. Sirius nodded and placed a hand on her back; closing the door he guided her to a spot below the stairs.

"The one and only. They don't open for another hour or so, so we'll wait here then sneak out the shop. Sound okay?" he asked, pulling a box forward for her to sit on. Emily nodded and smiled as she plopped herself down on the makeshift seat.

Maybe skipping classes wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Okay you're going to have to explain to me who the Beatles are..." Sirius told Emily some hours later, as they lazed in a corner of 'The Hogs Head' to limit their chances of getting caught.

Emily put down her Butterbeer and shook her head in disappointment at Sirius. "How can you not know who the Beatles are? Sirius they're...they're the most famous Muggle Rock band of this decade, of last decade...their music is legendary. I tell you now people are going to still be singing their songs in 20 years time."

Sirius laughed at her, it was a sound Emily could almost compare to a bark. Shaking her head she leaned against the table, it'd been a while since she'd found herself having so much fun. Considering all they were doing was sitting off in this dingy little pub.

"One day I'll have to take you to a concert of theirs," she said finally after taking a sip of her butterbeer. Sirius looked at her from over his own glass and nodded, his eyes twinkling,

"I'll be holding you to that." He promised, shooting her another trademark smile before he looked around, "Is it me or is it beginning to get crowded in here?" Emily looked around and saw that, he was in fact right.

"You want to leave?" she asked, already grabbing her bag. Sirius nodded and threw back the rest of his Firewhiskey before grabbing his bag and leading the way out the pub.

The change in the weather was instantly noticeable. The clouds had turned a deep, dark shade of grey; thunder began to rattle the windows of nearby shops. There was a definite storm approaching and quickly by the sounds of things.

As the two students shrugged on their robes and turned down a street that would lead them straight to HoneyDukes, they came to a crashing halt. There stood not too far away was none other than Rabastan Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy, merely observing the street, which was odd in itself.

Sirius immediately went tense and pressing a hand to Emily's back he tried to guide her down a separate street, "I suppose a simple hello would have been too much to expect." Sirius froze, his wand gripped tightly between his fingers, beneath his robe as he turned calmly to Lucious.

"Well you guessed right then didn't you Malfoy!" he spat, carefully manoeuvring himself slightly in front of Emily. Rabastan laughed loudly, throwing his head back,

"My, my you really haven't changed." He said, almost fondly cocking his head to the side, as his eyes locked on Emily. Sirius's hand immediately sought out Emily's as his grip tightened on his wand,

"You neither if I'm right...you and my deranged cousin still following that whack job?" he asked calmly, with a small smirk as he watched Rabastan's face fill with rage.

"You dare speak of the Dark Lord in such a way!" roared Rabastan, his wand raised and pointed threateningly at Sirius, who by now was matching his stance, with his own raised.

Emily felt her stomach turn in fear, and held tight to Sirius's hand. Tugging slightly, she silently pleaded with him to just leave; Sirius however remained as steady as a rock, and didn't budge an inch. Lucious smirked wickedly and raised his hands, "Now boys play nicely." He said in a condescending tone, his own eyes locking onto the brunette tucked slightly behind Sirius, "And who do we have here...?"

"She is none of your business." Sirius spat, fire blazing in his eyes, his hold on Emily's hand was so tight now she knew it'd leave a mark. Lucious laughed, but didn't seem fazed,

"Now we're all friends here...why you so protective Sirius?" he asked tilting his head slightly, there was a moment of silence as his eyes flickered to Emily again. Then comprehension filled his cold eyes and he looked directly back at Sirius, "A Mudblood Sirius?"

Rabastan's eyes widened as he looked at Emily. There was a cold feeling building in her stomach, warning her to move now, to get Sirius and herself away from here. "Sirius please let's just go." She whispered, her tone pleading.

"You really are a disgrace to your family name aren't you? When Bella finds out..." Rabastan shook his head and chuckled, "Cavorting with filth, your treading dangerous ground Sirius." He warned. Sirius scoffed and shook his head,

"I'm not the one following a mad man." He growled, the sound of people coming down the street breaking the moment. Without lowering his wand, Sirius allowed Emily to lead him backwards, "Love to Bella, hope you all rot in hell!" he said, shooting a smile at Rabastan and Lucious.

"Be seeing you soon Sirius, you too Mudblood!" Lucious called out to them, just as the skies above opened and heavy rain pour battered against the ground.

Once they were safely in the passageway underneath HoneyDukes, Emily allowed herself to breath. Pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes she leaned back against the wall, the only light came from Sirius's wand, and even that wasn't much, but she could see the look of concern and deep thought on his face.

"What do you think those two were doing in Hogsmeade of all places?" she asked him quietly. Sirius shook his head, and looked at her, he could scarcely believe they'd got away unharmed. This was far from over he knew that, he was filled with a sudden dread he'd never felt before, he was worried and he wasn't sure why. As he looked at Emily though he found himself realising why, it was her. The way in which both men had reacted to her had him scared, not for him, but for Emily.

"I have no idea..." he answered, letting another moment of silence fall between them. "Let's get back to the castle..." he said, not waiting for her to answer before he began walking through the dark passageway. Emily stayed put for a moment, her gaze flickering to the trap door above her, thanking her lucky stars they got out of that confrontation unharmed, before she hurried after Sirius and back to the castle.

* * *

**Okay guys here is chapter 9, hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks to those who've subscribed and reviewed, once again your support means a lot to me!**

_Rina – I happen to LOVE Jack Sparrow so I'll take that as a compliment lmao. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we have a lot more Sirius and Emily interaction!_

_Anonymous – Hmmm do you have a name? So glad you're enjoying this story hun, and thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot...do I get a cookie now?_

_ShutUpAndSmile – Thanks for your wonderful review hun! In regards to my updates, i make sure to update every other day since I picked up this story again, I actually published this story some time ago but lost the inspiration for it. Once I found it again, I rewrote the first 3 chapters and replaced them hope your enjoying the story so far!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - House Loyalty**_  
_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Head Over Feet – Alanis Morissette_

"You skipped class Emily are you insane!"

Emily shrunk down at the table in the Great Hall as Lily thundered up to her, eyes blazing and a disappointed look on her face. Sirius looked up from his pudding, tuning out James for a moment before he turned away from the scene further up the table. "It was one day Lily!" Emily replied quietly willing her to keep her voice down.

"One day yes, one day were you've missed four lots of lessons. I suppose you'll be wanting to use my notes am I right?" Lily said as she settled at the table, reaching out for the juice whilst shooting Emily another disapproving look. Rolling her eyes Emily sighed and shook her head,

"No, I'm sure I can find someone else to lend me some." She replied, really not in the mood for a lecture from Lily, who right now looked affronted by her answer. Closing her eyes Emily sighed and laid down her knife and fork, turning slightly so she could face Lily, "Look it was a one off thing, I've never skipped classes before and I really needed today."

"Emily it's dangerous to be away from Hogwarts..." Lily trailed off and placed a hand over her mouth, shooting her friend an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to nag. I just worry; this is an important year I just don't want you failing."

With a smile Emily shook her head and took Lily's hand, "Lily...I love you sweetie...and I'm touched that you worry about me. Just...don't, okay. I'm fine, like I said it was a onetime deal I'm not looking for any repeat performances. Today was just a nice break away from...away from all the madness." She agreed with Sirius not to tell anyone about the run in with Lucious and Rabastan.

"Okay, I'll get off your case." Lily smiled, making Emily chuckle lightly. "You didn't miss much anyway, Professors had us doing mostly theory work today, and I'll pass you my notes tonight."

Emily nodded her head before turning back to her dinner. Glancing at Sirius she couldn't help but notice the small frown etched into his features. It appeared James to had noticed as he was looking at his friend in worry, although it wasn't stopping him from shooting longing looks at Lily every few minutes. Sirius had been quiet since they'd arrived back at the school, it was clear to Emily that their confrontation with the others in the alley was weighing heavily on his mind.

Before she could think on it anymore though, she watched with a small grimace of displeasure as Elena dropped into a seat beside Sirius. Leaning into him, she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled in a sickly sweet way, "I've decided I will give you another chance." She said, turning briefly to shoot a glare at Emily who straightened.

If looks could kill Emily was pretty sure she'd be getting sent home now, in a body bag. Elena had made no secret of her severe dislike for Emily. Whilst glaring at Emily though she missed the way Sirius rolled his eyes, but when he shrugged her off she shot him a confused look, "I broke up with you remember." He said to her calmly, not sparing her a look as he continued eating.

Not one to take the hint Elena smiled, leaning close to him again, "I know, but you can't deny there's chemistry between us Sirius. We're perfect together." She cooed, running a finger over the slight stubble that darkened his jaw.

Sirius again shrugged her off and this time turned to face her, "Elena I'm not interested okay, yeah we had fun but that's all it was, there is no chemistry here. So please just go away." Although his said this calmly, a few surrounding students had turned to watch the scene. Before she could open her mouth to reply Sirius was up out of his seat, shooting a smile and wink at Emily before turning and leaving the Great Hall.

Emily couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face when he'd winked at her, and didn't realise she'd been watching him leave until she heard Elena scream her name. "You bitch! I was right wasn't I...all along you two were carrying on behind my back..." she was leaning in close to Emily now, as though trying to intimidate her.

Lily scoffed and shook her head, unable to believe the way in which Elena was acting. "Elena back off, your embarrassing yourself." She said, Elena though continued to shake her head as she glared at Emily, who was meeting her gaze dead on.

"Not until she admits it." She said, pointing right at Emily, her pudgy finger right in her face. Emily pushed Elena's hand away from her face in frustration and stood,

"Grow up!" she growled, "Sirius and I were not fooling around behind your back! Not that it's any of your business but we're not together and never have been. So back the hell off!"

Emily always had a knack for keeping her temper in check, but Elena was causing a scene, and accusing her of being with Sirius, whilst he was with someone else. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were quiet now as the students stared at the two girls, Emily deciding she'd had enough, forgot about her dinner and pushed passed Elena, ready to leave the Great Hall.

"Don't know what he'd see in you anyway. With you being a Mudblood who knows what he'd catch...?" Elena called after her, chuckling lightly. A shocked hush fell over the hall, and slowly Emily turned around, unable to believe that a fellow Gryffindor had just blatantly called her a Mudblood in front of the entire hall.

"I can't believe you just said that..." Peter said as he stood from the table, James shook his head in disgust as him and Remus both followed suit, Lily pushed past Elena and went to stand beside Emily. The Gryffindor students were all stunned, never had one of their own used such language against another.

James clapped his hands and laughed humourlessly at Elena, "Well done, you pretty much just ostracized yourself..." as he said this, the sound of people moving could be heard. When Elena looked to her left at the table she saw all the students from her own house standing up.

Not saying a word every single Gryffindor student left the Great Hall, following Emily, Lily, and 3 of the Marauders. If there was one thing that could be said for the House of Gryffindor, it was that they were fiercely loyal to one another, no matter if they were Pureblood, Half-blood, or Muggleborn, they were friends, and they all stood together no matter what.

* * *

Friday rolled around quickly, bringing with it another storm. Rain battered down against the school, unforgiving in its assault. It didn't go unnoticed by Emily that once again Remus wasn't looking his best, but this time she didn't voice an opinion at Lily knowing she'd merely be brushed off.

It was for this reason she was now heading to Defence against the Dark Arts alone, Lily had wondered off after Charms with Remus and she had yet to reappear. Rounding the corner, Emily past the statue of the one eyed witch and moved carefully up the stairs. As she reached the top though her foot caught on the last step and she stumbled forward, dropping her books and crashing to the ground.

"On the plus side, at least you made it up them today."

Emily pushed herself up and glared at James, who nudged Sirius, both of them chuckling before they jogged up the stairs to help her. "Thanks for pointing that out James." She huffed, wincing slightly as she stood, there was definitely going to be a mark left on her hip by tonight.

"He does have a point though." Sirius said after a moment, "You do have the worst luck, I don't think I've ever met anyone who can fall over as often as you," he held out her books, which she snatched off him.

"Gee thanks..." she replied in sarcasm. Shaking her head she took her other books from James gratefully and readjusted her bag onto her shoulder, "But just so you both know it isn't all my fault...gravity just seems to hate me more than other people." She joked.

James laughed and ruffled his already untidy hair, before him and Sirius both fell into step with Emily, walking either side of her. "Tell you one thing; I'm looking forward to trying out one of these nonverbal spells on Snivellus."

James was of course talking about Snape, and the fact that they'd been learning how to master non verbal spells in their DADA class. Emily was sure James and Sirius had some pretty nasty spells up their sleeves for the slimy Slytherin.

"You do know we're supposed to be using simple spells, not dangerous ones..." she sighed, shooting a look at Sirius who merely smiled brightly, shot her a wink and threw his arm around her shoulder. A common occurrence lately, the thing that surprised her most was she was allowing him,

"Oh don't worry love we won't hurt him..." he said to her, as James shrugged,

"Humiliate yeah, hurt...nah he's not worth another month's detention cleaning out cauldrons." James finished, smiling innocently at Emily as they stopped outside the classroom. Shaking her head she laughed lightly and looked at him,

"You do realise, Lily will never agree to go out with you, until you quit with all this hexing people and humiliating Snape..." she told him, finding it hard to ignore the fact Sirius still had his arm draped around her shoulder, even as he stood leaning against the wall.

"You can't tell me she doesn't enjoy seeing Snivellus suffer just a little bit, especially after what he called her in front of everyone..." Sirius scoffed, watching James face turn dark as they all remembered the time in fifth year, when Snape had called Lily a '_**Mudblood**_' in front of everyone.

"Believe it or not she's not like that! Yes what Snape said was horrible, and yes it left her distraught for days afterwards, but Lily is Lily she's never going to fall for someone she perceives right now as a bully." Emily explained, "Trust me; I think I know her better than any of you ever will. Until you calm down with the pranks and the hexes, I wouldn't hold out too much hope James."

There was a silence between the three of them as James mulled over what Emily had said. Then he smiled brightly and shrugged his shoulders, "One day...Lily will give me a chance you wait and see." He nodded his head confidently before turning to greet Peter who had just scurried over to them.

Emily sighed and shook her head, wondering if the boy would ever learn. Without thinking she leaned back into Sirius's side, and it was only when his arm tightened around her she realised where she was and made to move.

"So we've established what it will take for Lily to give James a chance, tell me Baker, what's it going to take for you to give '**_us_**' a chance...?" Sirius asked his voice low and husky as he spoke quietly into her ear. Emily felt her pulse quicken and her mouth go dry.

Quickly she moved away from him, letting his arm drop from her shoulders, "Oh look we're going in.." she said, making a quick escape into the classroom. Sirius watched her go with a smirk, merely shaking his head at James when his friend looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you later my friend, but one thing I know for sure is that this year is looking to be my best one yet...watch this space." He chuckled, clapping his hand on James shoulder before he turned and followed Emily into the classroom, leaving a confused James stood in the hallway.

* * *

_**Okay guys, here is Chapter 10! Looking forward to hearing what ya's all think of it!**_

_EccentricNotOdd – Once again your review made me smile, thank you so much. I felt so happy after reading it, it's not often you get such a compliment, so thank you a thousand times over. Emily and Sirius do have an intense relationship, and there is a lot of potential there for them, if only a certain Gryffindor girl would just accept her feelings. Trust me though, the next few chapters are where everything starts to change for the group in general and Emily and Sirius, big time._

_Lightbabe – Thank you for your review hun! Glad I'm managing to keep you guessing on what's going to happen next, that's one of the hardest things to do I reckon. I didn't make Emily fit in, she just seemed to slide herself into the story all by herself lol I'm merely the writer :P_

_Woeful Grace – Thank you for the review! I will try and create longer chapters, it's just I end up finishing one chapter when all that's needed to be said has been said, I've made the mistake before of trying to longer them when they don't need it, but you're in luck as the next few chapters have started getting longer. I'm really excited about an upcoming event in this story, so I look forward to you all reading that. _

_LouKirameku – Thank you so much for the review hun! Like I've said before I too think Emily and Sirius are cute together, but I think I'm a little biased there! I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, we get to see some Gryffindor House Loyalty which I completely love._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Happy Birthday Emily**

_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile_

_Just to see you smile – Tim McGraw_

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Emily gasped and clung to her pillow as her bed gave a violent jolt, almost causing her to bounce off and onto the floor. Rolling over to see who'd so rudely woke her up, she glared up at Lily who was bouncing up and down either side of her, wearing a huge grin, "Oh your awake!" she said innocently sitting down onto Emily's legs.

Sitting up the barely awake teen, glared dangerously at her friend, "Yeah and I wonder whose fault that is," she growled, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Why did you wake me anyway." She asked, it was a Saturday after all and she'd been looking forward to a lie in. Lily smiled, and leaned forward to hug her tightly,

"Why else...it's your birthday silly!" she exclaimed pulling back only to thrust a parcel into Emily's hands. It took Emily a moment to catch up with her friend and when she did she smiled, wondering how she could have forgotten it was her birthday today. "Open it..." Lily ordered, pointing at the neatly wrapped purple parcel she'd given to Emily.

Smiling softly Emily gently undid the silver ribbon which had been wrapped delicately around the small parcel, putting it the side she excitedly opened the package. Putting aside the lid, she lifted the cream tissue paper away to reveal the most beautiful pendant she'd ever laid eyes on. It was silver with intricate detail engraved into it, highlighting the stunning deep blue Azurite stone embedded into its centre.

"Oh my goodness Lily it's beautiful..." she whispered. Laying the box down she gently picked up the almost delicate pendant in between her fingers and watched in amazement as the stone began to glow brightly, warming the palm of her hand. After a moment it died down slightly and this was when Emily finally looked up at Lily who was smiling softly,

"I picked it up in Diagon Alley over the summer...they have this small antique shop there, with some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen..." Lily began to explain as she took the pendant from Emily. Unclasping it as she spoke, "This actually came with another, matching pendant. According to the lady in the shop they're a pair, well they need to be in order to work properly..."

Emily lifted her hair up off her neck for Lily to fasten the pendant around her neck, as it fell against her chest she looked down at the beautiful antique, before focusing on Lily, "To work properly...what does it do?" she asked, letting her hair fall as Lily sat back.

"They call Azurite, that's the stone in the centre, the 'Stone of Heaven'. It's said to help enhance your dreams and also improve psychic abilities..." she explained, reaching into the collar of her top she carefully pulled out a matching pendant, identical to the one Emily wore, "They're a pair, connected through the magic of the stone, it's said to be old magic. I thought it'd be the perfect birthday gift; times are, pretty scary at the moment. Now if we're ever apart and you need me, you're in trouble, hurting, I'll know and I'll be there to help and vice versa..."

Emily gave Lily a watery smile before diving forward and wrapping her arms around her friend. "Lily it's perfect, thank you so much." She whispered, blinking back the tears in her eyes. Lily laughed lightly and returned the embrace before they parted, both dabbing at their eyes.

"Now enough weeping, it's your birthday, so let's celebrate." Lily commanded, jumping off the bed, Emily chuckled throwing back her covers, "We're off to Hogsmeade with a few of the girls, get yourself dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs."

Emily nodded and quickly gathered her clothes for that day before disappearing into the bathroom. For a moment Lily stared at the bathroom door, a soft smile on her face. Glancing down at her own pendant, she lifted it between her fingers and nodded before skipping out the room and downstairs to await her friend.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked a confused look on her face as she and Lily passed the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was completely empty, Emily knew it was the weekend but there were usually some students left at the table. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin all had some of their remaining students sat there, glancing at Lily she frowned, whilst her friend merely shrugged,

"It's Hogsmeade Weekend Emily." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hey look there's the girls!"

Emily quickly forgot about the absence of most of the Gryffindor's, and grinned brightly at her friends who were all stood waiting beside the main entrance. Amelia was hopping from one foot to the next as she waved at them excitedly, both her and Emily had returned back to normal, choosing to forget about the journal incident, they'd been friends too long. Then there was Alice, who wrapped Emily in a tight hug, screeching happy birthday down her ear.

As they pulled away the fifth member of today's group came hopping around the corner still trying to put on her right shoe, whilst shrugging on her jacket. "Up late again Rina?" Lily laughed, holding out a hand to steady the dark haired girl as she finally won the war with her shoe.

Rina huffed and ran her fingers through her short, pixie like hair before turning her brown eyes onto Emily and smiling, "Happy Birthday." She gushed, quickly hugging her. Emily laughed and returned the embrace before they separated, "Okay why we all still stood around here let's go!" Rina declared, clapping her hands once before linking her arm through Alice's and dragging her out the castle.

Emily, Lily and Amelia all laughed lightly before following her, into the crisp morning air. Pulling her jacket around her tighter Emily smiled, today would be perfect, it was rare all five of them hung out together in a group, but when they did they had fun.

* * *

"Seriously where are all the Gryffindor's, are we the only ones left?" asked Emily as the five girls left HoneyDukes sweet shop. Lily rolled her eyes and linked their arms together,

"Who cares, this is your birthday let's just keep having fun..." she trailed off as she caught Rina talking to Xenophilius Lovegood, a seventh year Ravenclaw, known for his rather eccentric believes. Emily followed her gaze and smiled, as did Amelia and Alice, none of them looking subtle as they stood and stared at Rina and Xeno from across the street.

"He's not as bad as everyone makes out," Amelia explained after a few moments of silence. "I mean of course he lives in his own strange little world but he's sweet, and funny...can see why Rina likes him."

Each one of the girls nodded their heads in agreement, Xeno was nothing but kind to anyone he met, he had an almost innocent, childlike quality about him. Another few minutes passed and Rina, finally unable to ignore them turned a glare towards her friends, before bidding goodbye to Xeno, who gave her an airy wave.

"Very subtle guys." She grumbled as she reached her friends, all of whom laughed as they continued on their way.

The girls spent the next few hours talking, shopping, and just enjoying the freedom these trips to Hogsmeade offered. Around 4pm however Lily announced it was time to return back to the castle, so back they went talking and laughing.

* * *

It was only when Emily looked up did she realise that all of them were heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Amelia and Rina usually headed straight back to their own dorms after a day out, "Girls night then?" Emily asked, as they stopped in front of the portrait. All the girls merely smiled and didn't say a word causing Emily to frown.

Shaking her head, she looked at the Fat Lady, "Oddsbodikins." She said, smiling as the portrait swung open. Stepping through before her friends, Emily made her way quickly into the common room, when,

"SURPRISE!"

Dropping her bag to the floor, Emily pressed a hand to her chest, and one over her mouth, staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her. The whole of Gryffindor house was stood in front of her, smiling brightly at her, the Marauders were stood at the forefront grinning manically. Turning Emily looked at her friends, who were laughing and clapping their hands,

"Happy Birthday Emily!" chorused a few of the first years. Shaking her head, she quickly cursed herself for tearing up and embraced James as he stepped forward, after him it was Remus, Peter and then finally Sirius stepped forward, giving her a tight hug.

As he pulled away however he kept his arm around her back and turned her to face the other students, "Make room for the Birthday girl..." he called, guiding her through the crowd of students to one of the chairs. It was then she saw the presents waiting for her on the table, smiling she looked at Sirius, "Don't ask questions just enjoy it." Sirius chuckled sitting her down.

Emily was unable to shake the grin off her face, or the blush that had filled her cheeks. When she was settled Sirius began passing individual presents to her, making sure she had the attention of the entire room as she opened the presents from her friends.

Alice and Frank had gotten her a copy of the brand new, '_Hogwarts: A history' _which she was thrilled with, considering she was sure she'd have to wait another few months for it, the waiting list was huge last time she looked. Amelia got her a big box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Rina had gotten her a beautiful maroon scarf that supposedly warmed up the colder it became. Another box of Every Flavour Beans was given to her by Peter, and Remus had thoughtfully gotten her, a Book of Wizard Fairytales. James had looked proud as she opened her present from him warily,

"How to bewitch a Wizard..." she read aloud causing the few people around her to burst out laughing, whilst James looked confused,

"It's perfect! I actually have a similar copy myself, except it's titled 'How to charm a witch'..." he waggled his eyebrows in Lily's direction, to which she huffed and stalked off. Undeterred James scurried after her, as the group began to break up.

Emily could only laugh at James; he was unstoppable in his perusal of her best friend. Hearing a chair scrape closer to hers, she inclined her head to side and smiled at Sirius. "You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" he asked, pulling out 2 packages from behind his back, one small and another larger. Not saying anything else he handed her the larger of the two, a small unsure smile on his face.

Turning the parcel over in her hands, Emily carefully pulled away the paper, before turning it back over, a small gasp escaping her lips. On her lap sat a beautiful scarlet journal, made from what felt like cowhide leather, each of the four corners had golden ornaments adhered to them, and in the centre was the Gryffindor badge engraved into the leather.

"Sirius..." she whispered his name, once again feeling those traitorous tears fill up her eyes, as she allowed her fingers to trace over the engraving. Looking up at him, she offered a watery smile and shook her head, not knowing what to say. Sirius merely smiled,

"It'll only open for you, and the best part is, it'll never get full. The pages are unlimited, you could write in this for 20, 30 years and it'll stay the same size as it is now..." he explained, not being able to finish as Emily reached forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly.

"I love it...thank you so much..." she told him quietly, this by far had to be one of the most thoughtful presents she'd ever received, apart from Lily's of course. Sirius chuckled, revelling in the warmth of her for a moment, before he remembered he still had one more present for her.

"We're not done yet." He said, as they separated, Emily took the smaller parcel from him, shifting her position on the chair so she was facing him better, their knees brushing. Biting down on her lip she opened the smaller present, to find a lovely little bag. Opening that she reached into it and pulled out an elegantly hand woven bracelet with 2 charms hanging from it. An angel wing and a Citrine gemstone, in honour of the Month she was born.

Sirius carefully took the bracelet from her and tied it around her wrist, letting his fingers linger against her skin for a moment. Both of them admired the bracelet now adorning her wrist, and Emily didn't bother fighting back the tears any longer. Lifting his hand, he used the tip of this thumb to gently brush them away as they fell over her cheeks.

"I don't know what to...Sirius they're perfect...thank you so much." She said shakily. Smiling, she leaned forward and surprised Sirius, by pressing her lips against the rough stubble on his cheeks; pulling away she then wrapped both her arms around his shoulders and hugged him again.

After the two had separated and Emily went to make her rounds, Sirius had simply sat and watched her go, a smile on his face. He'd been so lost in watching her, he hadn't noticed when Lily had settled down into the chair beside him. "I think...I may have been wrong about you Sirius Black." She said.

Sirius looked surprised as he turned to face Lily, and gasped in pretend shock, "Lily Evans...wrong about something? Please don't tell me...the worlds ending right?" he asked, earning himself a playful shove from Lily who laughed slightly.

"Shut up..." she chuckled, shaking her head, "James told me that this was all your idea, I think it's the sweetest and kindest thing anybody has ever done. You're really not as much of a jerk as you make out."

"Well, I'm still a jerk..." Sirius shrugged his shoulder and smirked at Lily, making them both laugh. After a moment he settled and shook his head, "I really do like her Evan's...say what you want I just...I just enjoy making her smile."

Lily smiled brightly and leaned forward, giving Sirius his second kiss of the night. Planting one on his cheek she pulled away, "You should tell her how you feel, I think you'll be genuinely surprised by the outcome." She told him, before standing up, "Oh and Sirius, make her cry again, and there'll not be a place in Hogwarts you can hide." She warned, giving him a wink before she headed off to join Emily.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and shook his head, laughing silently. Was he ready to tell Emily how he felt, once he did that, there'd be no going back? Running a hand through his messy locks he stood up from his chair, seeking out his friends. Tonight was not the night to tell her, but he knew he would soon, he just hoped that Emily felt the same.

* * *

**_Wow guys sorry for the delay in updating, my internets gone crappy so I'm having to upload this at my sisters! I hope this chapter more than makes up for the delay though, it happens to be one of my favourites_**

**_Also Rina...pay special attention, you get a shout out in this chapter. Thanks for all your help hun!_**

_Shut up and Smile – Thanks hun for the review! I loved writing that part where the Gryffindor's all left the hall; it's something I could imagine that house doing!_

_Every Rose – Thanks hun! It certainly is a freaky coincidence, but in my opinion Emily is awesome so that must make you awesome too...damn shame about the Sirius part though...ah well a girl can dream right?_

_LouKirameku – Gryffindor is the house to be in, definatley...last chapter just proves how awesome they are! There is a lot of suspense between Sirius and Emily I just wish they'd get a move on and get it together already!_

_Saffy – So happy you enjoyed that chapter as much as I loved writing it. Elena is always going to be great for some drama, I really doubt that's the last we've seen of her though. Hope you like this chapter, it's my favourite...and for those who pay special attention there's something in this chapter that will come to play again in 5 more chapters...something important...doubt anyone will pick up on what it is yet though._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Secrets and Words unsaid 

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Head over Feet – Alanis Morissette_

It was the beginning of December, a Wednesday to be precise and due to the warm weather, most of the sixth years had opted to do their homework outside beside the lake. After changing out of their robes and into something more comfortable for such warm weather, Lily and Emily gathered their bags and headed out to join their classmates, finding a cool spot beneath a tree.

The weather was certainly unusual for December but no one questioned it, they merely wanted to enjoy it whilst they could. Thankfully both girls managed to get their homework done within an hour and were left to just relax. Lily sat against the tree with a book in her hands, whilst Emily sat cross-legged with her sketch pad on her lap.

Emily was proudly wearing her Beatles t-shirt with a pair of torn denim shorts. Lily wore matching shorts but with a deep blue shirt over them. "You know, I'm not too sure I want to go to tonight's Slug Club meeting..." Lily voiced. Looking up from her sketch of Hogwarts, Emily watched Lily,

"But you love those meetings...and isn't Ludovic Bagman the guy who plays Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps supposed to be there tonight?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ea, her gift from Sirius sparkling brightly, from where it hung around her wrist.

Lily nodded and sighed, closing her book over, but keeping her finger on the page she'd been reading, "Yeah, Professor Slughorn's pretty excited about it...it's just Mulciber and Avery are really starting to freak me out..."

"Why? Have they done something...Lily?" Emily prompted her friend, looking extremely worried until Lily smiled slightly and shook her head,

"No they haven't done anything...yet! They just keep reminding me they haven't forgotten about that incident last month..."

"They got what was coming to them, they attacked us first." Emily said forcefully to which Lily nodded again, releasing a deep sigh,

"I know that, but you know what they're like Emi...any excuse." She said, leaning her head back against the tree, Emily was right in the fact that she did enjoy the meetings. Thinking about it she came to the conclusion she'd be damned if she let either one of those boys push her out, "You know what, forget I said anything. I'm going tonight"

Emily smiled at the determined look on her friends face, she knew without a doubt Lily was more than capable of holding her own against 2 losers like that. Nevertheless Emily made a quick note to go meet Lily after the meeting; after all, there was safety in numbers.

As her friend opened her book and began to read once again, Emily focused her attention back on her sketch, pleased with how it was turning out. Charcoal pencils weren't her favourite to use, but they were really making the sketch stand out.

"What are you lovely ladies doing, hiding out over here?" James asked happily as he quickly dropped into a spot beside Lily, shooting her one of his trademark smiles, to which she merely rolled her eyes and shifted slightly away from him.

Emily resisted the urge to laugh as the other 3 members of the group joined them. Sirius sat on the ground beside her, leaning back on his hands, and crossing his legs at the ankles. "Not doing homework...I'm actually disappointed in you two." Sirius teased, making Emily roll her eyes and turn to him,

"We're all done what about you lot?" she asked, seeing Remus sat just off to the side doing his own homework. Sirius and James shrugged, in a not bothered sort of way,

"With weather like this you expect us to waste time doing homework?" James asked, earning a smack against his chest when he tried to pry Lily's book from her hands. Wincing he sighed, "The poets were right, love does hurt." He commented making the others laugh as Lily's face slowly began to darken.

A comfortable silence fell over the group, and it wasn't till another few minutes had passed, that Emily felt Sirius lean in close to her. His chest pressed against her left shoulder, as he peered down at the drawing she was working on, "Blimey Emily, did you do that?"

"Well obviously..." grumbled Lily, pointing her wand at James, who in turn held up his hands and leaned away from her. Shaking his head with a smile, James leaned forward slightly along with, Peter, and Remus, all trying to get a better look at the drawing.

"Wow, you're really good." Complimented Remus, as Sirius removed the pad from Emily's lap so him and the others could gain a better look. Emily reached out to stop him but grumbled under breath, when he pushed her hand away.

As he lifted the pad to hand to James, a sheet of paper fell out, all eyes falling to it. Before Emily could snatch it up, Remus had it, a strange look on his face. The Marauders all fell into an uncomfortable sort of silence, and Emily frowned; glancing at Lily she saw that she too wore the same look as them.

The charcoal sketched picture all five of them were looking at was the one Emily had drawn the night the howling wolf had woken her. On the page four animals, were side by side next to the lake, the moonlight shining down on them, lighting up the grounds.

"When did you do this?" Sirius asked after a few moments passed, his eyes boring into Emily,

"Last month, I woke up and saw them stood beside...what is wrong with you all?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice. No one answered, they just continued to stare at the picture, huffing in frustration at their shocked and dumbfounded looks, she reached forward and snatched the picture and her pad back, "Why do you all look like I just admitted I'm in love with Snape...it's just a picture, what's the deal?"

"Emily it's nothing..." Lily started but holding up a hand, Emily stopped her,

"Don't tell me it's nothing Lily! I know there's something going on, first the way you all look at this picture like I've drawn something I shouldn't, then there's this secret all five of you are in on, and when I try to talk to you Lily you brush me off and act all weird..."

"Emily..."Remus shook his head and looked at her apologetically. Shaking her head, Emily gathered her bag, shoes and pad and stood up,

"Look, you don't want to tell me that's fine, just don't try and make me out to be some idiot by telling me there's nothing going on. I'm going back to the common room, see you all later." She said, not waiting for a reply before she walked up the castle, leaving five shocked friends down by the lake.

Emily was unsure of why she had lost it like that; it wasn't that she expected them to tell her what was up. All she wanted was for them to stop making her out to be stupid, by making out she was imagining things. What confused her more now was why this picture of the animals in her arms was such a big deal to them. With a small shake of her head, she released a deep breath and headed back into the castle, to go get ready for dinner.

After that day nothing else was said about the drawing, although Remus appeared slightly withdrawn. Lily hadn't spoken another word of it, but both Sirius and James kept giving Emily strange looks, almost like they were weighing her up in a way.

Burying her gloved hands, deeper into the thick coat she wore, Emily grumbled, burying her chin and nose in the scarf, Rina had bought her for her birthday. Today was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and Emily didn't envy any of them, she was freezing she couldn't even imagine how all those on brooms were feeling.

"Go James!" screamed Lily, jumping up and clapping her hands, when it became apparent James had spotted the snitch. Everyone surrounding Lily paused in their cheering and turned to face her, all grinning and laughing amongst themselves, when she to became aware of what she'd just done,

"Nice to see you're so supportive of James." Emily teased, nudging the other girl playfully and laughing when all she received in return was a dirty look. Still laughing to herself Emily turned, her eyes unconsciously searching out for one of Gryffindor's beaters, Sirius Black. Smiling to herself she rolled her eyes again, knowing he was fully aware of his fan club, currently chanting his name.

Sirius had turned to wave at his fans, loving every second of it. "Sirius look out!" screamed Emily, eyes wide as she pointed to the bludger veering towards his head. Sirius hadn't heard her, but did catch the movement from the corner of his eye and ducked, leaving the bludger to sail pass his head. Emily blew out a deep sigh of relief, letting her hands drop from where they covered her mouth.

Looking at Lily she paused, "What?" she asked, wondering what the small smirk on her friends face was all about? Lily chuckled and shook her head, refocusing on the game, Emily deciding not to ask again did the same, just in time to see James hand clasp around the Seeker.

The Gryffindor stands erupted in a victory roar. People were shaking hands, and hugging one another, or like Lily and Emily cheering and jumping up and down. For two girls who weren't big fans of Quidditch they were certainly thrilled at their teams win.

Slowly the crowd began to head out of the stands, all wanting to congratulate the team. Emily and Lily followed, lagging behind slightly due to the stumble Emily had just been involved in. Lily kept a hand on her friends elbow, despite her protests. "I'm not going to trip again Lily, I'm not..."as they reached the top of the wooden steps however, Emily did trip again but caught herself on the railing.

"What was that you were saying?" Lily asked, placing a hand on her hip and giving Emily a pointed look, The other girl grumbled, and didn't argue again as they descended the steps. "So you want to say well done to Sirius or what?" Lily asked, barely able to dodge poke in the ribs Emily tried to give her.

"We're going to say well done to the team not just..." she trailed off, the smile on her face falling, as she was overcome with the urge to be sick. Her stomach gave an almighty tug, her heart beat wildly against her chest and she felt her eyes glaze over. Not to far from where her and Lily stood, was Sirius surrounded by their house but there was one person, one person with her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Elena Dodge was kissing Sirius and he wasn't pushing her away. Emily shook her head, not really surprised, Sirius was Sirius, he never turned down a girl who threw herself at him. Emily wasn't even sure why this bothered her so much, her reaction to seeing him surprised her and she had to turn away. Instead of joining their housemates, Lily and Emily headed back to the castle.

Lily wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder, and smiled softly. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw the crowd dispersing, and got a clear view of Sirius forcefully pushing Elena away from him. He didn't look happy as he wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve, throwing a disgusted look at the girl he turned. That was when his eyes met Lily's, giving her a confused look.

Lily merely smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders, she'd tell him later. Looking away she glanced at Emily, wondering when her friend was going to admit just how much she did care for Sirius Black.

_**Okay guys here's the next chapter. Hope you lot enjoyed it, as you can see Elena got in the way once again, causing a lot of trouble for our favourite twosome. **_

_**Thanks to those who took the time to read and review, I love to hear what you guys think. Also thanks to those who added the story to story alert.**_

_Rina – So glad you enjoyed the chapters! Of course you were included, you've sat and listened whilst I've been voicing off ideas, you've helped me a lot so of course you got a mention! Thanks to watching the last film last night *cries* my Muse is going into overdrive with ideas for this story so I think we'll be going strong for a while with this._

_Every Rose – The jewellery was my favourite part, Lily's present will come into play again very soon, so keep an eye out for that. Sirius and Emily are more intimate, they're getting close as friends, but it's so obvious the pair of them want more, they're just too stubborn. Things are changing for them over the course of this chapter, the next one and actually every other one after this :P_

_LoKirameku – Gryffindor is definitely the best house to be in. Emily and Sirius's relationship will progress naturally, they're the ones writing this story. The attraction to one another has always been there, now they're friends, it's only a matter of time._

_Saffy – I loved writing the birthday chapter. Sirius has realized he needs to stop being a jerk, if he wants any chance of making it with Emily he needs to cool it with the attitude and just be himself. The journal was an idea I loved. So happy you're enjoying this story as much I love writing it! Thanks for your support hun._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 –Cards on the table**

_When we collide we come together  
If we don't we'll always be apart_

_When we collide – Biffy Clyro_

It was almost Christmas and most of the students, where preparing to head home for the holidays, excited to see their families once again. The school was lavishly decorated with Christmas Decorations, and most of the Ghosts and Portraits could often be heard, humming Christmas carols.

Emily was one of these students and she couldn't wait. Christmas was her other favourite time of year, the atmosphere never failed to get her happy and upbeat. There was a constant smile on her face during the week leading up to the day.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the_...oh hey." Emily stopped her singing and smiled Sirius, James and Remus who were all lounging in the common room. _Peter must be last minute packing_ she thought. "You guys all packed then?" she asked, James and Remus nodded whilst Sirius leaned forward,

"Yep, I'm actually spending this year with James...my parents are out of town." He told her, surprised he could lie so well. The truth was, his Mother had specifically warned him to stay away this Christmas, she had guests and she didn't want him to embarrass the family name. Emily nodded,

"Well I should go make sure I have everything, don't want to miss the train!" she said, before turning around and bouncing up the steps. Remus watched her go, listening for the sound of the dorm room door closing, before him and James focused on Sirius.

"Look there is less than an hour left before she leaves to get on that train." He said, shoving Sirius's shoulder to get his friends attention, "It's time to tell her,"

"Mooney's right, now is the time." James said, "I'd make my move on Lily if I wasn't so sure she'd hex me into next year..."

"The point is Padfoot, your friends, and you both obviously want more than that. Do it, make this Christmas one you'll both remember." Remus finished, smiling slightly at Sirius.

Slowly Sirius pushed himself up off the sofa and headed upstairs. His friends were right, the time felt right, Sirius knew he had to let her know now. James and he were using the floo network in Dumbledore's office, via a request from James's parents. With a fierce look of determination, Sirius looked at his reflection and nodded his head. If Emily turned him down, said she didn't feel the same way then so be it, but at least she'd know how he felt.

* * *

Emily stared into her open trunk, running down a mental list of things she had. Sure it may only be a 2 week holiday back home but she didn't want to forget anything. There was also some new stuff she'd need to bring back with her, "Hey, take this with you."

Lily had approached her friend holding out, a parcel and a card. Emily smiled lightly and took the present, reaching beside her trunk she pulled up her own, carefully wrapped present for Lily, the card settled neatly on top. "A lot safer than sending them by owls." Emily commented as they both made room in their respective trunks for the presents.

"Okay I'm all done." Lily commented, closing her trunk with a thud. Emily followed suit and smiled, using her wand to levitate her trunk. "Shall we head down then?" Lily asked, shrugging on her jacket. Emily nodded, sliding her own jacket over her jeans and floral shirt.

"Sure why not, almost time to leave anyhow."

The girls left their dorm, closing the door tightly behind them as they each levitated their trunks down the steps, before wheeling them out the common room. "Not many staying behind this year is there." Lily commented as the pair of them walked towards the entrance hall.

Emily took a moment to look around, and was surprised to see almost every student, piling out the main doors. "That's a first." She replied, although she wasn't surprised. Of course families would be wanting to be with each other, not just because of the time of year, but with the attacks.

As Emily and Lily moved to follow the crowd out, Emily stopped, "Emily...wait up!" she turned to see Sirius jogging to catch up with them. Lily made a move to stay but Emily urged her to keep going,

"I'll catch you up." She said, before turning to Sirius who was looking slightly flustered. "What did you do, run all the way from the common room?" she asked, chuckling lightly. Sirius shook his head, brushing his locks from his face as he blew out a breath,

"No, Dumbledore's office, James and I are flooing to his parents." He told her, digging a hand into the pockets of his coat. After a couple seconds rummaging he pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. "Couldn't let you leave without your present." He smiled.

"Sirius, you didn't have to..." Emily sighed softly, and smiled, "Thank you...but I didn't get you anything..." she muttered, as he tucked the present into her pocket, before fastening it up. Sirius shook his head,

"Don't worry about it, there's only one thing I want from you anyway." He told her, his eyes boring into her own. Emily felt her heart race wildly in her chest, upon realising just how close he was standing to her now,

"And what is that?" she asked, her voice low. Sirius smiled and his only reply was to cup her face between his hands, tilting her head upwards as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was tentative, but when Emily didn't push him away, Sirius grew more confident and let his hand fall from her face and wrap around her waist. Drawing her closer to him, he deepened the kiss, pleased when she grasped at his shoulder as though to hold herself up.

Emily felt her knees weaken as she clung to Sirius, the kiss was unexpected but she'd welcomed it. How could she not, this moment, in his arms, kissing him felt right. The sensations coursing through her body were new, and she craved more, but the need to breathe became too much and they parted.

Breathless she looked up into a pair of stormy grey eyes, and found herself smiling softly. Sirius let his thumb trace over her cheek, his hold on her never lessoning. "Sirius..." he placed a finger over her lips, shushing her from talking. With a small smile, he removed his finger and leaned in once more, gently kissing her lips before he broke away.

"We'll talk after Christmas." He told her quietly, making it sound like more of a promise than anything. Emily couldn't do anything but nod, as he relinquished his hold on her and took off, back towards Dumbledore's office, a hop in his step and unable to wipe the smile off his face.

This was indeed turning out to be his best Christmas yet, and it'd only just begun.

* * *

Emily was on cloud 9, the feel of Sirius's lips on hers still lingered, and she could still taste him. The smile on her face appeared unmovable, and it appeared unlikely it'd disappear anytime soon. Her heart was still thumping wildly against her chest too.

Lily hadn't needed Emily to tell her what had happened; the look on her friends face said it all. Sirius had finally made his move, and despite Emily's previous protests that she wasn't interested, she could tell she was elated by this turn of events.

"So, don't go into too much detail or anything but how was it?" Lily asked, as they neared Kings Cross Station, Emily turned from the window to look at her friend and shook her head,

"It was...better than they claim in those romance novels, Lily it was incredible." She gushed, not caring that her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red. Lily laughed,

"It's about time you admitted it though. I'm really happy this finally happened for you Emi...I think you two will be perfect together." She said, squeezing her friend's hand. Emily grinned brightly at Lily,

"We'll see what happens but...I have a really, really good feeling about this Lil's."

All too soon the train was pulling up at the station and the students all began piling off. Shrugging their jackets back on, Lily and Emily followed. After collecting their trunks and bidding good bye to their other friends the pair headed through the barrier together.

Lily's parents both rushed to embrace their daughter, and she responded fiercely, wrapping her arms around them both and holding them tight. Emily watched them for a moment and smiled, before moving around them, her eyes instantly locking with those of her Dad.

Laughing she let go of her trunk and rushed forward into his arms. Frank chuckled and caught his daughter mid flight, twirling her around he hugged her tightly. From the reactions of both families, a passerby would assume they'd not seen each other for years, "Oh I missed you peanut!" he sighed as he lowered her back to the floor.

Leaning back enough so he could brush her hair from her face, Emily smiled brightly, her eyes glazed with tears as she nodded her head, "I missed you too Dad." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist after he'd retrieved her trunk.

Lily stopped by them to quickly hug Emily, promising to write to her, before she followed her parents out the station. Emily looked up at her Dad and smiled, "Let's go home Dad."

Frank lifted her hand, and pressed a kiss to it as they walked, together out of the station, looking forward to the Christmas holiday laid out in front of them.

* * *

**Right before we move onto review replies I have a huge apology to hand out. I know I'm seriously lacked in an update, but in my defence I have been unable to get onto for AGES. My service provider had deemed the site a 'Risk' and banned it...had no way of getting on, luckily I have now switched providers and to make it up to you guys my updates shall be daily, or every other day at the latest I promise...**

**This chapter...well it's the lead up to a stage in Emily's life that's going to change things forever!**

_Lightbabe – Hey hun! Sadly the boys are not going to tell Emily any time soon, where would the fun be in them just telling her huh? :D This story is set to become more darker and a little angst ridden over the next few chapters so I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them!_

_ShutUpAndSmile - Sirius's gifts were sweet weren't they? I think they suited who Emily is, and in a way Sirius too. That drawing won't be going away any time soon, you can guarantee it'll make another appearance down the line. _

_Saffy - All the best relationships are complicated I think, and Emily's and Sirius's is set to rival Lily and James I reckon I feel smug when I write this, because poor Emily is so in the dark about who her friends are, well one of them and he does want to tell her...just something's is about to happen that will make that next to impossible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can guarantee you'll love the next few._

_MickyTheLittleVampire – Thanks for a great review hun. I love that you love this story, it's my baby and I really do care about the characters and what I'm writing, hope you like the next couple chapters.__  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Have yourself a Merry little Christmas**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas – Judy Garland_

Emily opened her eyes, a bright smile planted firmly on her lips, as she blinked against the bright light shining through her bedroom window. Christmas day was finally here.

As she stretched her arms above her head, and onto her pillow she froze, her eyes glued firmly onto the window. For a moment she didn't move, then with an excited laugh, she clambered her way out of bed, thankful she only fell once, in her rush to the window. After she'd straightened herself up a few times she hurried to the window. Tearing open the curtains, and pushing open the window she gasped in amazement.

The grounds outside her house were draped in a white canvas; the houses across the street were the same. The street itself looked like something off a holiday card. It had been snowing...no it was still snowing and heavily at that. Clapping her hands together she laughed, it was turning out to be one of the best Christmas's yet.

Last night both her and her Dad had attended the town nativity play, at the local church. It was something of a tradition for them, and Emily loved it. Afterwards they'd attended mass, something they did again, every single year without fail. It was the little things like them that Emily enjoyed so much.

Pulling closed the window she grabbed her dressing gown, shrugged it on and ran out the room. As she reached the stairs she had to catch herself on the banister once more. Yet even her clumsiness wouldn't dampen her mood today. With a smile she made her way quickly, yet carefully down the stairs and hurried into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Peanut!"

Frank Baker was already awake, dressed and stood waiting in the centre of the living room for his daughter. With a bright smile, Emily rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his back, "Merry Christmas Dad." She replied, feeling every bit, like a child, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited and impatient to see what she'd gotten for Christmas.

Emily hadn't thought Christmas would ever be the same once her Mum left. In fact she hadn't looked forward to it, for Emily Christmas was supposed to be about family, and a member of theirs had left. Frank however had pulled out all the stops for his daughter. He didn't want the fact that his wife had left them, to ruin Emily's favourite time of year.

It was just the two of them now and the pair of them was okay with that. They didn't need any one else really, they no longer felt the absence in their family, after all they had each other, and that was all that mattered in the end.

"Come on sit down, open your presents!" Frank ordered, ushering his daughter over to the Christmas tree and the presents. Emily laughed lightly and settled into a spot on the rug with her Dad sat in front of her.

Father and Daughter took their time opening the presents laid out in front of them. Emily received many books from her Father, classics in her opinion, as well as a photo album. Emily in turn got her Father a new jumper as well as new watch. Neither liked to over indulge on presents but were ecstatic with what they did get.

As Emily began to tidy away the wrapping paper, she made a move to stand only for her Dad to put his hand out, stopping her, "Hold on their Peanut...there's one more present left." He told her with a smile as he stood from the sofa. Taking Emily's hand, he indicated for her to sit down in his seat, giving her a wink as he turned and left the room.

Emily sat down, a confused look on her face, she'd told her Dad not to get her anything big, as there was no way she'd be able to take that much back to Hogwarts with her. As she was just about to call out to her Dad, and ask him what the surprise was, Frank walked back in the room, carrying a red box, with gold ribbon decorating it, in a festive style, with a large bow sitting atop it.

Crouching down in front of his daughter, Frank placed the box on the chair beside her and smiled. "I know you don't like getting too much...but I couldn't resist this." He told her, something of a proud, excited smile on his aging face.

Emily smiled softly, turning in her seat she looked down at the box. Placing her hands on either side of the lid, she paused, glancing at her Dad for a moment before she turned back to the box. Slowly she lifted the lid off the box, only having it halfway off before she peered inside, only to find to big grey eyes staring back up at her.

Gasping, she dropped the lid on the sofa, and felt herself falling instantly in love. There sat in the centre of the box was a small, black and silver tabby kitten. Its big eyes fixed on her, watching her curiously.

Covering her mouth, Emily turned to look at her Dad, tears shining brightly in her eyes. "Oh my god Dad..."

Frank smiled brightly, obviously pleased by her reaction as she embraced him. "Found him at the town jumble sale the other day, when you were shopping...there was a woman with a whole box full of them. Obviously I didn't really look, just continued on my way but when I was getting ready to leave, I happened to pass the stall only to see this one sat all alone in that box." He told her as Emily pulled back, "I figured he needed somebody to love him as much as I know you will..."

Emily laughed softly, nodding her head she turned back to the kitten, which was currently standing on his bag legs, his paws resting on the top edge of the box. Reaching out, Emily gently lifted him out the box, holding him up close to her face so she could look at him, "Hey there...I'm your new Mommy." She chuckled, talking gently to the kitten.

Gently she rubbed her nose against the kittens, before cuddling it into her chest amazed at how soft his fur was. "Daddy this is the best present...thank you so much I love him..."

"Well I'm glad to hear that...he is going to need a name...do you...?"

"Hercules!" Emily exclaimed, cutting in before her Dad could finish his question. Smiling she looked down at the kitten, rubbing her nose in his fur, "Do you like that name Hercules?" she asked the kitten, whose only response was to Meow. Frank laughed and clapped his hands, standing he pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's hair,

"Hercules it is then."

* * *

It was some hours later, when Frank and Emily decided it was time to venture out into the snow. Frank was downstairs pulling on his scarf, gloves and coat whilst Emily finished getting ready. "Shake a leg peanut, the ice rinks gonna be packed..."

"Coming Dad!" Emily called down to him, rolling her eyes as she settled on the edge of her bed. Looking over at Hercules who was curled up on her pillow she smiled, "He's such a grump sometimes." She whispered, laughing lightly as she slid on her boots.

Standing back up, Emily wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her coat off the end of the bed, only to pause when she heard something hit the floor. Turning around she looked down to see the box she'd forgotten all about, the very same one Sirius had placed in her pocket before she'd left school and before they'd...kissed.

Smiling she dropped to her knees and picked up the small box. As quickly and carefully as she could, Emily unwrapped the gift, allowing the paper to litter the floor. Opening the small box she gasped, inside lay a small charm. Carefully she picked it out of the box, and there in the palm of her hand lay a small diamond star. It was beautiful.

Shaking her head, she suddenly found herself counting down the hours till she saw him again. Clipping the charm onto her bracelet she sighed, things were definitely changing for her this year. No longer did she want to deny anything for Sirius, she wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her, Emily knew there was no fighting that fact anymore, and was looking forward to returning to school.

Unable to stop smiling she stood up from the floor. Leaning against the bed, she let her chin rest on the pillow in front of Hercules, "Who would have thought, Sirius Black and I would ever reach this point." She said, placing a soft kiss atop the kittens head, she left the room with a bounce in her step.

* * *

James Potter rounded the door and stepped into the large room, his family called the living room. With a big smirk on his face, he hurled the ball in his hand into the back of Sirius Blacks head. The unsuspecting Sirius lurched forward slightly from the impact, then quickly turned on his heal to shoot a deep scowl at his friend.

"What the hell?" he growled, picking up the ball and throwing it back to James, who simply caught it neatly between his hands.

"You looked a little lost in thought there buddy...care to share?" he asked, dropping into a plush chair, his leg hanging over the arm. Sirius huffed and threw himself back onto the sofa, an arm draped over his head,

"Just thinking...still surprises the hell out of me how different our lives are..." he grumbled, making James frown. He'd been sure Sirius had enjoyed himself today, his parents did nothing but make him feel like part of the family, whenever he was here,

"You not had fun?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. Sirius glanced over his friend and shook his head, sitting up also, thinking over his words carefully before he dared answer James,

"Of course I have, you know I didn't...I just meant, I look at your family, how your parents are with you, so proud of you, happily in love, not obsessed with blood status. Then I look at mine and wonder who the hell I pissed off in my previous life..." he sighed, his eyes fixing on the watch the Potters had brought him.

A silence fell over the room as James looked at his friend. Spinning the ball around between his hands, he nodded, "Yeah, you got unlucky...but blood isn't everything. You've made your own family Sirius...look at how different you are to the other Blacks. They're not your family...we're your family, me, Remus, Peter...Emily."

Sirius looked up, a small smile on his face at the mention of the brunette. James was right, he knew that, the Blacks weren't his family; he'd created his own family, with people he loved more than anything. He was actually counting down the days till he could go back to school, that kiss he'd shared with Emily had been replayed in his mind, over and over since it had happened.

Christmas though, had never been a happy time for Sirius, but today he'd had fun, he'd felt part of a real family. Shaking his head, he silently berated himself for allowing thoughts of his parents to darken his mood.

"What are you boys doing in here...come on we're serving dinner!" Mrs Potter hurried into the room, tugging James off the chair and ushering him out the room before she rounded on Sirius. Smiling at the other boy she linked her arm through his, and walked with him to the dining room.

She'd always wished that Sirius would just leave that rotten family of his, and join them, until he made such a move though she'd wait. Sirius was always going to be part of this family, last name or no.

* * *

Emily stood up from the sofa and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. It was getting onto 12 and she was tired, the day had been a full one. Picking up Hercules she turned to her Dad and smiled tiredly, "Night Daddy..." she said, leaning against his chest as he hugged her. Frank smiled and hugged his daughter, placing a loving kiss on top of her head before they separated,

"Night peanut, sleep tight." He told her, tapping her nose playfully. Rolling her eyes, Emily giggled and turned to walk away, only pausing when she reached the living room door. Turning back to face her Dad she smiled softly, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetie." Frank replied, waving goodnight to Emily as she left the room.

Heading up the stairs, Emily rubbed her eyes tiredly, all the while still cuddling Hercules close to her chest, as he dozed contentedly in her arms. Stepping into her bedroom, she didn't bother with the light, instead just headed straight to her bed. Lowering Hercules onto the pillow, she shrugged off her dressing gown, leaving her in her checked flannel pj pants and a simple white t-shirt. Pulling back the covers she slid into bed, and snuggled into the warmth.

The day had been perfect as far as Emily was concerned. They'd spent a few hours at the local ice rink, attended church, returned home for dinner, built a rather fat snowman on the front lawn, engaged in a snow fight and spent the rest of the afternoon watching black and white Christmas movies. It was simple, but perfect.

Lifting her arm, Emily gently touched the bracelet still wrapped around her wrist. There was a soft smile playing on her lips as she remembered her Dad questioning her about the boy who'd given it to her. Satisfied there was nothing yet going on between Emily and Sirius, Frank had allowed the matter to drop and not questioned his daughter any further.

She'd filled in her journal, happy she finally had a place to vent all her thoughts and feelings once more. The gift was now lying on her bedside cabinet, a pen lying atop of it. For a moment, Emily contemplated whether she should write Sirius a letter...Fighting back a yawn, she decided against it, deciding to do so tomorrow. Snuggling deeper into her quilt she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her finally.

* * *

It was some hours later that Emily awoke with a start, her breathing was heavy and her heart thundered wildly against her chest. The result of yet another nightmare, at least she thought it was. Shaking her head she glanced at her bedside clock and grumbled under her breath. The time read 4:30am; it was way too early for her to be up.

Lying back down, she stared at the ceiling a frown on her face. There was a sick, cold feeling in her stomach and her chest still beat wildly against her chest. Glancing over at Hercules she was surprised to see he was not there. Sitting back up, she switched on the bedside lamp and looked around, "Hercules...Hercules...come here boy..." she called out, in a somewhat hushed whisper.

When there was no response, her frown deepened. The bedroom door was partly opened, and she wondered whether he'd snuck downstairs. Standing up from her bed, she took a step towards the door only to find herself pausing, her eyes flickering over to the window. Slowly she moved across the barely lit room, and yanked open her curtains, only to be met with complete darkness.

Frowning she stared out the slightly frosted window. Every single house was draped in darkness; the street was pitch black, and all the street lamps were off. The sick feeling in her stomach continued to grow, so she took a step back from the window and moved over to her bed. Slipping her hand under her pillow she found herself relaxing ever so slightly, when her fingers wrapped around her wand.

Emily was sure she was overreacting, the absence of light outside was probably due to a power cut, she was sure of it. Still she held tight to her wand as she moved slowly towards her bedroom door. Licking her lips she moved out into the hallway, glancing up and down before she moved towards the stairs, relaxing when she saw a small light illuminating the stairs.

As she moved further down them, she noticed the light was from the living room. So either her Dad had fallen asleep down there or he was still awake. Laughing slightly she rolled her eyes, seeing the shadow cross the door, "Dad have you seen Hercules?" she called out as she moved down the rest of the steps, tucking her wand into the waistband of her PJ bottoms.

Emily hoped Hercules was with her Dad, all she wanted was to get back to bed, after all it was only right she indulge in a few lie ins, it was the holidays after all. Running a hand through her hair, she hopped off the last stair and walked into the living room. The scene that met her caused the smile to fall from her face, and her blood to run ice cold.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the party!"

* * *

_**So here it is...next chapter up just like I promised it would be! Hope you guys enjoyed it, things get harder now. **_

_Saffy – So glad you're still sticking with me...honestly i was worried I'd lost you and everyone else. The kiss was short and sweet, perfect for them two I reckon. Sirius's gift, as you now know was only something small and simple, but thoughtful and sweet...I figured he bought her the charm bracelet he can add to it with things that matter...hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Harle – Thanks for your review hun and so glad I didn't lose you either, will reply to your PM asap. The romantic scene was like I said, only short and sweet, but perfect considering the stage they're at right now in both their lives and relationship._

_luckyNdrake – Hey hun thanks for such a fab review. Sadly I am not going to reveal anything about what's going to happen, all I will say is, you have to remember that Emily and the others are growing up in a world which as of right now is at its darkest...they're all affected by it in one way or another..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Can Somebody Help Me?**

_Free me_

_before I slip away_

_Heal me_

_wake me from this day_

_Can somebody help me?_

Somebody Help Me – Full Blown Rose

Emily froze, her eyes widening in fright. There, spread out throughout her living room, where figures in black robes. All of them wearing masks, and in the centre of them, was her Dad, bound and gagged. They were Death Eaters, she knew that instantly. Emily made to move towards her Dad, only to find herself harshly pulled to a halt by someone behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder she grimaced and winced at the same time, the man's large claw like hands, gripped her arms so hard she knew they'd bruise. There was a wolf like grin on his, scarred face as he stared down at her, his yellow, pointed teeth dangerously close to her face. "We were wondering when you'd finally wake up pretty girl..." he growled, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck.

Emily tried to shrink away from him, her eyes flickering to her Dad who was fighting against the restraints that held him. "Patience Greyback...leave her be for now..." ordered one of the masked figures, waving his wand to reveal his face. Emily felt her eyes widen some more as she focused on the familiar figure,

"You!" she exclaimed, unable to hide the tremble from her voice. Rabastan chuckled and took a few steps closer towards her, using the tip of his wand to trace down the side of her face, over the curve of her chest, before it came to a stop on her waist.

Rabastan smirked at Emily before tugging her wand out from the waistband of her pants. Twirling it between his fingers he took a step back and turned to the others. "You really think you have the right to be carrying around a wand...filth like you?" he turned to her, inclining his head to the side.

Emily didn't reply, her whole body was trembling in fear as she glanced back at her Dad. Greyback let go of her, pushing her forward onto the floor, in front of her Dad. Landing on her hands and knees she pushed herself up and made to move towards him, only to receive a kick to the stomach, so hard it knocked her down onto her back, leaving her gasping for breath.

Frank yelled out, only to have his yells muffled by the gag in his mouth, but he fought hard against the magical restraints around his wrists. Greyback laughed, as did the other robed figures in the room, whilst Rabastan grimaced and used the sleeve of his robe to wipe his boot. "I just got these yesterday..." he muttered in disgust.

Still holding her stomach, Emily rolled over onto her side, tears of pain and terror streaming down her face, she was defenceless. This had to be another nightmare, any moment she'd wake up in her bed, safe. There was no way she could even attempt to protect herself or her Dad without her wand. "What...what do you want...?" she asked in a small voice, squeezing her eyes shut. Deep inside she already knew what they wanted, she just prayed to whoever was listening they didn't get it.

"You dare to question us?" There was a new voice this time; a woman's to be precise. Emily looked up in time to see her step forward, waving off her mask as she crouched down beside Emily, holding her hand out to Rabastan, "You filthy Mudblood, you have no right..." she spat.

Taking the wand from Rabastan she smirked, and looked directly at Emily, before snapping Emily's wand into two pieces. Emily could only watch in horror, her only hope dying in front of her eyes, and fresh tears began to fall. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and tossed aside the pieces before she stood up. Pointing her wand directly at Emily she smiled, _"Crucio!"_

Emily screamed out, her whole body going ridged as an all consuming pain, unlike anything she had ever felt, or even imagined, washed over her. It was as though white hot daggers, were piercing every inch of her skin, she was sure she'd die from the pain. Screaming loudly, she cried out, begging for it to stop. Then as quick as it had started, it stopped.

Quickly she gasped for breath, her whole body shaking uncontrollably, aching with the pain of the curse. As she rolled over, hoping to stand, she was once again hit with the curse. "Stop...please..." she screamed, her fists clenched so hard, that her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

Again the pain stopped, "I never get tired of that spell..." Bellatrix laughed, skipping over to Frank. His eyes were fixed firmly on his daughter, tear tracks stained his cheeks, and his eyes were wide with horror. As Emily fought to get her breath back, she looked at her Dad, panic flaring in her chest once more, as Bellatrix gripped his hair.

A fear unlike anything she'd ever known filled Emily; this wasn't going to end in the way she hoped. They weren't getting out of this, and it wasn't her own life Emily was worried about. Of course she didn't want to die, she was 16 years old, but the thought of her Dad dying at the hands of these maniacs scared her. "Now can I play with her?" Greyback asked, fixing Emily with a leery stare.

Rabastan sighed, "No not yet Greyback." He answered, as though talking to an impatient child. Emily let out a silent sob, as she pushed herself up into a seated position, unable to look away from her Dad.

"Please...just let him go..." she whispered, pleading with Bellatrix and Rabastan, both of whom looked completely unmoved by her pleas. Instead both of them laughed loudly,

"You think either of you have a chance of getting out of this alive? You stupid little girl...you're all the same..." Bellatrix chuckled, standing up but still allowing her fingers to run through Frank's hair. Rabastan nodded his head in agreement,

"All of them so naive as to think we'll allow their kind to live." He concluded, shaking his head ever so slightly, what could only be described as a disappointed look on his face. Turning around he nodded once at another masked figure. Who then stepped forward and pointed the wand directly at Frank. Emily felt her eyes widen in horror,

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ he snarled, the green light from his wand sped across the room, and hit Frank directly in the chest. The older man's eyes were fixed on Emily, and she watched the spark in them disappear as he fell to the floor, unmoving.

The room was still and for a moment, Emily was frozen in place, staring blankly at the spot in which her Dad had just sat. Time had slowed right down, everything around her became like white noise, as she struggled to breath. When the shrill laughter from Bellatrix pierced the silence, Emily was pulled back to the present.

Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision; her heart gave a sharp, painful jolt. Her mind refused to accept what she was seeing as she pushed herself, shakily up onto her knees. Her eyes fixing on the blank, expressionless face of her Dad.

"Daddy...?" she whispered her voice so low that she wasn't sure she'd even spoken. As she made to move towards him, Emily was dragged back by her hair, the assailant threw her back into the coffee table, all of them watching in sick delight as it caved beneath the force of her landing.

Emily didn't feel the pain though, not the pain of the bruise that was sure to form on her back, or the splintering of the tiny shards of sharp glass piercing her skin all over. The only thing that registered was numbness, and disbelief. Scrunching her eyes shut she rolled over on the carpet now, the glass fracturing beneath her as she did.

"See that...see how easily you fall, how easily your kind is destroyed!" snarled the very same voice that had shot the curse at her Father. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Emily slowly looked up at the figure, a hatred so blinding shined in her eyes, and it was all directed at this monster. With a chuckle he waved his wand and removed his mask, it was only now she realised no one had their masks on,

"If we're so easy to kill how come all of you were sent here?" she asked, glad her voice remained steady, although it was emotionless. Bellatrix growled as she pulled Emily's hair back, her face dangerously close to the young girls,

"You think we're just here for you? There's a whole street of Muggle's out there..." she hissed, their mission was now clear. They weren't just here to kill Emily and her Father; they planned on murdering the entire street.

"You won't get away with this...the Ministry..."

"The Ministry is full of fat, useless inbreeds who wouldn't know what was happening if it occurred right in front of them little girl...no one is coming to save you, or the rest of this filth...!" Rosier's eyes were wide, almost wild as his tone got louder and hysterical.

"Rosier that's enough talking." Rabastan growled, walking closer to the other man, "Bella, join us, Wilkes you to...Greyback...I'll allow you to take care of our little Mudblood here, make as much mess as you want." He smiled, winking once at Emily. Bellatrix laughed, her grip on Emily's hair tightening before she roughly pushed the other girl forward, delivering a sharp kick to her side before stepping over her and following the others out of the room, and onto the street.

The room was deathly silent, but Emily knew that aside from her Dad being there, she wasn't completely alone, yet fear kept her from looking around at first. She was being watched, very closely, she knew this as well, without having to look around.

"I can smell your fear girl...it's delicious..." he crooned, his voice sounding closer than it had before, possibly too close. Forcing herself to breathe and control the icy cold fear washing over her, Emily dared to look over her shoulder. She was right, Greyback was closer, now stood less than a metre away from where she sat on the ground, defenceless still.

"I'm not...I'm not scared of you..." she forced herself to say; still glad her voice didn't tremble. Before she could blink though, Greyback was in front of her, his face less than 2 inches close to hers. There was a foul smell coming from his mouth, a bits of something she'd rather not know in between his pointed yellow teeth,

"Yes you are...you're all alone...no more Daddy to keep you safe..."

"Screw you!" Emily yelled her voice raw from suppressed emotions. Greyback's eyes glinted dangerously, and then he smirked and in a flash threw his head against Emily's. Gasping in pain, she fell back onto the carpet, clutching the spot above her left eyebrow. Rolling over, she pressed her face into the carpet, her eyes fixing on the sharp piece of glass she was now carefully, wrapping her fingers around.

Greyback sighed deeply, his hot, stale breath now against the back of her neck as she lay unmoving on the floor. He pressed his nose into the back of her hair, "I'm going to take great pleasure tearing you up into little pieces girl..." he crooned once more, gripping her hip and forcing her to roll back over.

Emily though pushed off his hand, turned over and slammed the shard of glass into the soft skin of his shoulder, using her legs to kick him away from her. Greyback screamed out, although it sounded more like a howl of pain and as he fell back onto the floor, clawing at the glass as Emily got up. Her eyes unconsciously fixated on her Dad for a moment,

The sound of a feral growl brought her crashing back to reality though, looking back at Greyback sharply, she was horrified to see he was pulling out the glass. As quick as her legs could carry her she ran, stumbling ever so slightly as she reached the door, though before she could right herself a large, heavy body crashed painfully into hers, bringing them both crashing down against the stairs.

Crying out from the impact, and the sharp, burning pain that erupted in her shoulder as it collided with the stair, Emily kicked her legs, her hands beating against the chest she was being held against. "A fighter...I like that..." Greyback growled. Emily screamed out in frustration, and then pressed the butt of her hand against the gaping wound in his shoulder, making the monster holding her scream out in pain, his hold on her lessoning enough for her to climb out of his arms.

Dropping to her knees, Emily let out a sob and pushed herself up again, running for the open front door. As she ran out onto the front lawn however she crashed to an abrupt halt. All around her, her immediate neighbours cried out in panic, there were lights flashing everywhere. Then she saw it, shining brightly in the sky, a green skull with a snake protruding form its mouth.

"Bitch!"

Emily gasped and spun around, Greyback was stood in the doorway looking savage, and livid. His eyes burnt into hers, promising pain. Taking a step back she shook her head, and as he made to move towards her, she spun on her bare heel and made to run. Only after taking a few steps, she felt a searing, pain erupt against the centre of her back.

Screaming out she crashed forward onto the ground, the pain not lessoning as she continued to cry out against it. Gasping for breath, she struggled to open her eyes, the pain in her back so incredibly intense it paralysed her.

Within seconds she found herself, pulled over onto her back, making her cry out in agony once more as weight was put against her back. Opening her eyes, almost blinded by the tears she stared into the face of Greyback. His face contorted in rage as he glared down at her.

Slowly he crouched down over her rigid body, and smirked, his eyes once more taking on a dangerous glint as he lifted his hand to his lips. His hand was coated in blood; his nails shaped like long claws, had white cotton hanging from them. He placed a finger in his mouth, and licked off the blood staining it, a sick sound of pleasure, erupting from his chest as he did so.

"No more running little girl...time for playing is over..." he said, baring his teeth. Emily's eyes widened as she struggled to move away from him, frozen in place as Greyback slowly began to bring his mouth down towards her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to say a silent prayer, bracing herself for the sharp pain she knew was about to come.

Feeling his breath against her throat, she shrunk back. Opening her eyes she fixated on the sky above her, and the colours created by the rising sun, not the monster about to kill her, or the Dark Mark shining brightly in the sky, she focused on the sky, a sob breaking free as she realised, that this was it, this was the part where she died. Looking up as though searching the skies for help, she brokingly whispered ever so quietly,

"Someone help me..."

* * *

_**Alright so this chapter is by far the darkest so far, it gets more back to normal after this, except for the fall out...many of you may be angry at me, or won't be able to understand why this happened. Thing is, this had to happen, it was always going to happen, this is the event that brings all future chapters together...this is the event that makes the kids realise their not immune to this war, it's touched their lives now in such a way no one is ever going to take it lightly again...**_

_**I really hope you liked it though...be honest...**_

_Harle – Your fear was well founded, don't you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review hun!_

_Lightbabe – I really enjoyed writing the Christmas sections between both Emily and her Dad, makes me feel kind of guilty for how things turned out. Sirius is starting to realise that blood doesn't matter, James and the others are his family now...this event changes his life too and sets the course for the rest of his life, and everyone else's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter hun let me know!_

_Mykk47 – Well I updated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for taking time out to both read and review this story hun, your support like everyone else's is what helps me to keep this going._

_Saffy – You liked the cliffhanger huh? What about the follow up...Sirius's present was great, who would have thought him to be so sweet? I really hope you like this chapter any way hun!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Wake Me Up**

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_When September Ends – Green Day_

* * *

"_Someone help me..." _

Emily screamed out in pain as Greyback sunk his teeth into her neck, with what little strength she could she battered against his chest, almost giving up. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed for help again and then there was a flash of red light. It hit Greyback squarely in the head, the weight of his body lifted as he flew through mid air, crashing against the wall of Emily's house, before his large body slumped to the floor again. Staring wide eyed at him, Emily cried out when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

Looking up she saw none other than Professor Dumbledore crouched beside her, his face etched in worry as his lips moved. He was talking; Emily knew that much, but shock kept her from registering what he was saying. Instead her eyes darted over his shoulder, where she could see a battle had broken out, spells were being cast everywhere...

"Emily...!" the sound of her name, slowly echoed into her mind and Emily gasped, her hands reaching up to grip Dumbledore's arms, the pain in her back and neck, flaring to life once more when she moved.

"Professor..." she wheezed, her voice trembling in restraint as she tried not to scream out. Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder, pressing his hand tightly against her neck as he forced her to focus on him,

"You're safe now Miss Baker..." he promised her, even taking the time to give her a soft, reassuring smile despite the battle raging behind him. Emily shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Dumbledore pulled out a cotton napkin from his pocket and pressed it against her neck, lifting her hand up to replace his,

"My back...he did something...it hurts..." she sobbed, letting her head drop back onto the grass, her hand pressing against the bite on neck, only wincing slightly from the pressure. Dumbledore's eyes widened a fraction, in worry, as he glanced down at the blood staining the grass beneath Emily. Carefully he leaned in to better inspect the damage, gently moving her onto her side only now seeing the true extent of her injuries.

There was so much blood, pouring from three slash like wounds down the mid section of her back, luckily each was one about 2 inches in height. It was pointless trying to heal them with his wand, Dumbledore knew that, but he knew he could stem the bleeding, so muttering a silent spell he watched as the bleeding stopped

"We got them on the run Dumbledore...except Wilkes, had the pleasure of putting him down..." a large man dressed in a long leather coat, limping as he walked, with a heavily scarred face approached them. Pausing as he took in Emily's state. "May want to move her now Dumbledore...we got one hell of a mess to clean up here..." he gestured around to the street.

Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly, his hand gripping Emily's as he helped her to sit. "Can you help me out...and stand Emily?" he asked, knowing she'd suffered a great deal, but he needed to apparate them both and the only way to safely do it, was for her to stand.

Emily winced, her back giving a sharp piercing pain as her eyes flickered back to the house. Slowly she allowed Dumbledore to help her stand, clinging to his arm though to stop her legs from caving. Tearing her eyes from the house, she looked at him then the other man, "But my Dad...I don't...I don't want him to be alone..." she whispered, fresh tears staining her cheeks.

Dumbledore felt his heart break for the girl in front of him. Smiling gently he nodded, "He won't be...but we need to get you away from here...there's people waiting for your safe return." He told her gently. Emily let out a small sob and nodded her head, her eyes glued to the house in which the now lifeless body of her Father lay.

Wiping her eyes with her free hand she nodded again and turned her back on the house. Dumbledore's arm wrapped tightly around her, supporting her as she stood, and he nodded once to Mad Eye Moody. With a grim smile he quickly apparated them out of the street, leaving behind the horror of the attack.

* * *

Lily Evans paced the length of her living room, wringing her hands worriedly, Tears fell down her cheeks, and her stomach was filled with an intense worry. Running a hand through her hair again she paused at the window, glancing outside looking up and down the street outside. Huffing in frustration she pushed away from the window and began her pacing again.

"Lily sweetie, if you're not going to try and get some rest, then please, at least try and eat something!" Rose Evans watched her youngest daughter pace up and down. Something she'd been doing for the last 2 hours with no signs of stopping.

"I can't eat or relax Mum...God...I spoke to Dumbledore an hour ago he should have been in touch by now, unless..." Lily shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. 2 hours ago she'd woken up with a feeling of intense dread, so bad she'd been sick. At first she hadn't known what was happening, but soon enough, the matching locket she wore around her neck, the same one that was part of a pair, with Emily owning the other had begun to heat up.

It was only when she'd looked down at the locket, and saw that it was glowing a brilliant red, that she heard a voice say, "_Please...help me..."_ It was a soft whisper, but she'd been able to hear the pain and the terror in it. It had been Emily's voice. Lily had known without a doubt she wasn't merely imagining things like her parents were trying to tell her, and she'd gotten out her wand and sent off a Patronas charm to Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster had arrived within minutes, and hadn't questioned Lily, or doubted her when she told him that Emily was in trouble and he'd took off right away. That had been an hour ago, and with still having had no news Lily was starting to freak out. Had she been too late?

No! No, she didn't want to think like that. Emily was okay, she had to be. If not, Lily didn't know what she would do. They'd been best friends, for what felt like forever. They'd made a pact to never leave one another, they were going to die together, that's what they'd promised each other. She couldn't imagine living in a world where her best friend wasn't.

Edward Evans stopped beside his wife, resting his hands on her shoulders as they watched their daughter. "Still no word?" he asked quietly, sighing when his wife simply shook her head. All of them were still dressed in their bed clothes, waiting anxiously. As Edward opened his mouth, to talk to Lily there was a knock on the door.

Lily all but pushed them out the way to get there first, pausing only briefly before she tore open the door. The sight that greeted her, made her heart break and she gasped, unable to stem the flow of tears as her eyes locked with Emily's. Moving aside, she allowed Dumbledore to assist Emily through the threshold and into the warmth of the house, unable to stop staring in horror at the state of her friend.

"Miss Evans could you please help Emily get cleaned up, I'd like to just have a few quick word with your parents?" Dumbledore asked, Lily nodded her head quickly, her arm reaching out to support Emily. Rose wiped her eyes and smiled softly,

"Take her to your room sweetie, I'll be up in a second to help..." she said, running her hand over Emily's matted hair. Lily just nodded, only daring to hold onto Emily's arm, as she led the other girl in silence up the stairs.

Rose turned away from the stairs, shaking her head, her hand reaching out instinctively to hold onto her Husbands. "Professor...?"

"Lily was right...The other Auror's and I barely got their in time to save her life. However I'm afraid we couldn't get there in time to save her Father..." Dumbledore explained his voice full of remorse. Rose covered her mouth, her eyes watering again. Edward wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as he looked directly at Dumbledore,

"All that blood, her shirt was torn at the back and her neck...?" he trailed off, shaking his head as Dumbledore nodded,

"I've requested our school nurse Madame Pomfrey come here...the wounds on Miss Bakers back and neck I'm afraid are cursed. A werewolf attacked her, luckily it wasn't a full moon so I highly doubt she's been infected but...I do believe she'll be left heavily scarred and not just physically, the young girl has lost much tonight" he said mournfully as his blue eyes flickered up the stairs, his worry for Emily clear.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lily helped peel the blood soaked t-shirt off her friend. Crouching down in front of her, she gently pushed the hair away from Emily's face. The other girl barely reacted; her eyes were distant, replaying the horror over and over again of watching her Father fall. "Emi...?"

Emily's distant eyes flickered to Lily, a spark of recognition flickering in them. Taking a deep shuddering breath she closed her eyes, "They killed my Dad..." she whispered, opening her eyes to look at Lily, "They just killed him and I...I couldn't save him...he's gone..."

Lily roughly brushed away the tears that fell down her own cheeks and leaned in to Emily. Letting her forehead rest against the other girls, being careful not to touch the deep cut above her eyebrow, there were no words she knew that could offer her friend any type of comfort. Not now at least, everything that popped into her head sounded pathetic. Grasping Emily's hands tightly in hers however she let out a sigh, "This may sound selfish, but I'm just glad I didn't lose you to."

Emily's grip tightened on her hand slightly, letting her know she'd heard her, but no other words were said, instead the room fell into complete silence. All too soon though the bedroom door opened and Rose, stepped in, "Girls, I have Madame Pomfrey here...she's going to need to check Emily over..." she said softly, ushering the school nurse into the room. "Lily, come wait outside..."

Pomfrey's eyes widened slightly, but she was prepared. Dumbledore had warned her, and she quickly gathered herself, scurrying into the room she placed her bag on the bed. Lily glanced at the other women before fixing her stare back on Emily, whose hand had tightened almost painfully around her own. Shaking her head, Lily looked back to her Mum, fierce determination in her eyes, "No Mum, I'm staying with Emily..." she said firmly.

Rose smiled ever so softly and nodded her head; really she hadn't expected anything less. "Okay, I'll go get the bath ready..." she said quietly, as she opened the drawers in Lily's room. Pulling out a loose set of pyjama's, there was no doubt in her mind they'd fit Emily, after all her and her daughter were the same size. Folding the clothes over her arm, she left the room, tears shining brightly in her eyes. Releasing a breath, she quickly gathered herself on the landing before striding to the bathroom.

"Oh my poor dear let me get a look at you..." Madame Pomfrey's voice broke the silence of the bedroom, and after applying some foul smelling ointment to the slashes on Emily's back and wrapping it all up in bandages right around her midsection, she'd began to concentrate on the other injuries. She applied the same ointment to the deep bite on Emily's neck, which seemed to stretch from the middle of her neck down to the crook, afterwards she applied heavy gauze to it.

Fixing Emily's fractured collarbone had taken seconds, 3 painful seconds, but nevertheless, it was mended now, the pain a distant memory. There was heavy bruising around Emily's ribs, and the parts of her back around the slashes, as well as many small cuts littering her face, her arms, and her hands from where she'd landed on the coffee table.

Placing her fingers under Emily's chin, she leaned in closer to have a look at the deep gash over her eyebrow, "Ah, an easy fix..." she said softly, applying some ointment to the wound, before placing a gauze bandage over it.

The injuries Emily had sustained were going to take time to heal; Madame Pomfrey had simply given them a kick start. Before she'd allow Lily to take the other girl into the bathroom, she began rifling through her bag once more. Lily frowned as she looked at the bottle Madame Pomfrey placed on the bedside cabinet, "Sleeping Potion?"

"Yes my dear, now Miss Baker, I wish for you to take this after your bath, what you need my dear is a little bit of rest to allow your body to heal itself. Also I want you to drink this for me now," she said holding out a small glass with some red liquid in it, "It's a blood replenishing potion..."

Emily nodded and lifted the glass with her bandaged hand, quickly swallowing the contents and grimacing. Pomfrey took the glass from her before replacing it with one filled with another liquid, off the girls questioning look Pomfrey smiled, "A potion for pain relief my dear, I'll be leaving a bottle of that as well. Also this ointment I applied to your back, I want you to continue using this for the next couple days..." sighing Emily quickly drank the potion, and found herself amazed, the dull pain that had been pumping through her body vanished.

"Thank you..." she said, her voice sounding scratchy. Pomfrey smiled and nodded her head as she closed up her bag. Without another word, the older woman left, and the room fell silent once more. Emily glanced at Lily, who smiled sadly and stood up,

"Come on...let's go get you cleaned up." She said gently, carefully helping her friend to stand, and not letting her go as they left the room.

* * *

Sirius smiled brightly at Mrs Potter as he stood beside her, helping her to make the breakfast. The older woman was thrilled that he wanted to help out, she did prefer to work alone but it was nice nevertheless.

"You know I've never been able to get James to help me in the kitchen..." she commented, looking over her shoulder at her son, who was currently attempting not to fall asleep in his breakfast. Sirius laughed,

"I don't mind Mrs Potter, it's actually the least I can do considering what both you and Mr Potter have done for me this Christmas..." he trailed off and frowned, as the sound of someone making kissing noises behind them caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder Sirius spotted James mocking him and glared at his friend, throwing a walnut at him when Mrs Potter wasn't looking.

"Oh...more sad news again." Mr Potter sighed, as he stared at the paper in his hands, the one which had only seconds ago arrived. Mrs Potter turned and walked towards him, wiping her hands on a tea towel as she did,

"Any one we know?" she asked carefully, coming to stand behind his shoulder. Mr Potter shook his head, glancing up to see both James and Sirius now focusing on him to, from across the table.

"They attacked a Muggle street called Cherry Croft, 4 muggles in total were killed, the others have had their memories wiped..." he trailed off, his eyes narrowing slightly as he read the article, "Oh, I was mistaken, a young Witch apparently was involved in the attack. Her Father was killed, no word on her though..."

"What's the name we might know her?" James asked, praying that they didn't. Too many friends at school had lost loved ones, and their own lives lately, pretty soon there was going to be no one left. The kitchen was quiet for a few moments longer, before Mr Evans finally leaned back in his chair,

"A Miss Emily Baker, looks like the attack started there...boys what's wrong?" the couple looked up at Sirius and James to see the pair of them pale considerably. The former of the two had slid down against the counter, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Shaking his head, he fisted his hands into his hair and tugged the locks there. "No...not Emily she can't be...she can't..." the words stuck in his throat as fought back a sob. Shaking his head again he looked at James who looked close to tears to. "James...she can't be...I haven't...I still need to tell her..."

"We'll call Lily...no we'll call Dumbledore...Dad...can you?" the spectacled boy looked at his Father, who only nodded his head in agreement before rushing out to the other room, his wife hot on his tail. James got up from his chair and crouched in front of Sirius, fixing him with a hard look, "Hey, we don't know if she's...the article says the Auror's fought the Death Eaters off, I'm sure they got there in time..."

"And what if they didn't James? What if she's...I don't know...?" Sirius trailed off again, banging his fists once against his forehead. James gripped his friends collar and pulled him up,

"Look, we're not thinking like that okay. Now, let's get into the living room, hear what Dumbledore has to say...yeah?" he shook Sirius once, only allowing his grip on his friend to lesson, when Sirius nodded his head, gathering his emotions together.

"Let's go."

**YAY you all liked the chapter, I was so nervous! Like really, biting my nails nervous lol**

_Harle – LOL yeah I forgot you already knew what was coming, being the person I ran the idea by first lmao, glad you liked how it worked out though! I was worried it may have been too dark for some people_

_Lightbabe – Emily survived YAY, though with some scars, not bad ones physically, they'll heal much like Bill Weasley's in the film, plus she can hide hers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well hun_

_Mykk47 – Sorry I left you hanging but hope you can forgive me after this chapter :) _

_Twhatt18 – Sadly she was bitten but luckily with it not being a full moon, she'll be scarred is all, she won't turn. Sirius and Emily will get their moment soon but as you've just read it's obviously Lily she's taken to, being the closest thing to family she has now. Thanks for the review hun!_

_Saffy – I love the dark stuff, my friend once said I write that better than I do anything else lol after she read my CSI NY story. I did cry when Emily's Dad died, I'm not ashamed to admit it, but it had to be done. Greyback...hmm we'll see more of him, and as for Bella, well she needed to be there for the progression of the story...you'll see...won't be for a good while yet though so hope your still with me then! Thanks for your once again, amazing review hun it made me smile!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Shattered**

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken_

**Shattered – Trading Yesterday**

Emily lay motionless in Lily's bed, her eyes squeezed shut hoping that maybe when she awoke, she'd found the events that occurred early hours of that morning, had just been nightmares. Maybe the pain in her neck and the burning in her back were simply a result from lying in a strange way. Emily was sure she'd open her eyes, she'd be in her own room and her Dad would be cooking breakfast downstairs.

As she opened her eyes however she saw that all her hoping had been in vain. Flashes of the attack flooded her mind; her Dad's death replayed itself over and over again, as if on some continuous loop. Choking back a sob she carefully and gingerly pushed herself up into a seated position.

The emotional numbness was still there. Despite knowing what happened, remembering it, feeling it, Emily had found she'd run out of tears, she could no longer feel pain. Deep down though she knew that was shock, it would all come rushing back soon enough, but she wasn't ready to deal with the reality of it all just yet, so she welcomed not being able to feel anything.

Raising a hand she tenderly pressed the wound on her neck, wincing as it gave a sharp, burning jolt. The pain was equal to what she was feeling in her back, so she reached for the potion on the bedside cabinet. Filling the small glass with the clear liquid, she raised it to her lips and swallowed it back. Once again the aching in her body ceased, and all though the pain in both her back and neck was still there, it was less severe.

After Lily had helped her in the bath only a few hours earlier, Emily had dressed in the loose fitting pyjama's Rose had left out, afterwards relaxing under the sensation of her hair being brushed by Lily. Soon after she'd taken the sleeping potion and nodded off, and there'd been no dreaming. For that she was thankful, it was hard enough reliving the attack when she was awake, she didn't want to do it whilst she was sleeping to.

Slowly she pulled on the dressing gown that had been laid across the bottom of the bed, and as carefully as she could, stood up. For a moment she clung to the bedside cabinet, not trusting her legs to hold her weight, but when she got used to standing she let go, thankful she was wearing thick bed socks.

Tentatively she began walking towards the bedroom door, forcing herself not to look in the mirror as she passed it. Emily feared who she'd see if she did, would she look the same? She didn't feel like the same girl, so she doubted it. As she reached out a hand towards the door handle, the white oak door crept open, a worried looking red head popping her head in.

"Oh...Emily your awake, I was just going to check on you." She said quietly as she opened the door some more. Emily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, not missing the way Lily's eyes flickered to the gauze on her neck,

"I woke up and...I didn't want to stay on my own any longer..." she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest. Lily smiled slightly and held out her hand,

"Well come on, come sit with us downstairs, Mum's cooking dinner and you need to eat something..." she said gently, giving Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. Emily merely nodded her head and allowed Lily to guide her from the room, and they slowly cautiously took to the stairs.

When they reached the bottom step, Emily released a slow breath, finally allowing herself to relax. Each step had been more painful than the last, it had faded once again, but she doubted she'd be taking the stairs again anytime soon. Walking into the living room, she was all too aware of Edward's eyes on her, watching her worriedly.

"Emily..." he said her name gently, lowering his paper onto his lap. Emily shot him a small smile that didn't even touch her eyes, as she settled on the plush sofa. "That pain medication working okay for you? If not I'm sure we have something..."

"No, it's great thank you Mr Evans." She answered, leaning more into Lily as she was unable to put too much pressure on her back. As soon as both girls had settled there was a knock on the front door. Edward smiled sadly and stood up, dropping his paper onto the coffee table before he went to answer.

"Ah Professor come in..." Emily lifted her head from where it rested on Lily's shoulder, to incline it to the side just as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room, carrying some sort of bag. "Honey, Professor Dumbledore is here." Edward called through to his wife. Seconds later Rose Evans hurried in, wiping her hands on the bottom of the apron she was wearing.

When all the adults were settled in their respective chairs, Dumbledore turned towards Emily and smiled softly, "I realize how silly this may sound Miss Baker but I must ask how you are feeling?" he asked. Emily looked at him for a moment before shaking her head ever so slightly,

"I don't know...I'm not really feeling anything..." she trailed off, and squeezed her eyes shut. Shouldn't she be feeling something, anything? Biting down on her lip, she opened her eyes to look at Dumbledore again, whose eyes flickered from the bandage on her neck, back to her face,

"That's understandable; in fact I wouldn't expect anything else. You've been through an awful experience, it will take your mind some time to process what happened..." he trailed off, stopping when Emily cut him off with her question,

"The man...the one who bit me and hurt my back...what was he, who was he?" she asked, not missing the way Lily tensed beside her, or Rose reached out for Edwards hand. Dumbledore however looked at her steadily, though his eyes remained gentle, seemingly worried about how this next bit of information would affect the young girl.

"His name is Fenrir Greyback, my dear Emily he was one of the most savage werewolves I have ever had the misfortune of meeting..." he told her, watching as horror filled Emily's eyes and her hand flew to her neck,

"Werewolf...I don't...does that mean I am to?" she asked, for the first time since she'd awoken she was feeling. Terror filled her entire being, making her hands shake, a sick feeling to burn in the pit of her stomach. Dumbledore slowly shook his head

"No Emily, you will not become like him. For when he bit you, and scratched your back he wasn't in wolf form...I am though afraid to say that there will be some contamination, they will both never heal fully, they're cursed wounds you see..." he explained, pausing to allow Emily time to absorb the situation. Emily slowly nodded her head, thankful that Lily had took hold of her hand,

"Will they always hurt like this?" she asked quietly, Dumbledore shook his head,

"I'm positive the pain will lesson within time." He replied gently. Emily nodded her head again, before taking in a breath and looking at the aging Professor, who was currently opening the bag he'd brought through with him, "I also believe this belongs to you."

Emily gasped when Dumbledore pulled none other than Hercules out of the bag. The small, silver and black kitten gave a small squeak as the Professor gently placed him into Emily's outstretched hands. Letting out a small laugh Emily pulled Hercules into her arms, holding him against her chest and he instantly stopped moving.

"I thought he was...my Dad got me him for Christmas and when I woke up I couldn't find him so that's why I went down the stairs..." she said, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. Having Hercules in her arms was causing everything to come rushing back to her, all the emotions she'd tried to fight. For the first time she was truly feeling the loss of her Father, "That's where I saw them...all of them...I wanted to help my Dad, but they broke my wand..."

"I've already had words with Ollivander...he'll be able to fix your wand for you. Also Emily I must ask, what you plan on doing now?" Dumbledore asked carefully, "I merely mean, school begins again in a week, but I can authorize some more time off for you if you so wish, there's no rush for your getting back..."

"No I want to come back. I don't want to hold off...I need to start...planning. My Dad wouldn't want me starting the New Year...I have to start planning the...funeral..." she choked on the last word, a fresh wave of pain washing over her. Although it pained her to think about, she didn't want to put off the funeral. The last thing her Father would have wanted was, for her to begin a new year by burying him.

"Very well...I want you all to know that Auror's have been assigned to patrol this street, day and night. So you need not worry your all in safe hands." Dumbledore said, honestly it felt like too little too late to him, but Emily had seen the faces of her attackers, there's a good chance they'd want her dead. Standing up he smiled ever so slightly and looked down at Emily and Lily, "I've also had Mr Potter and Mr Black contact me, they're both extremely worried but I've informed them you're safe..."

Emily smiled softly, her fingers unconsciously touching the bracelet Sirius had given her. "I'll write to them both later..." Lily said, shrugging when Emily looked at her in slight surprise. "I can be civil to them both sometimes you know..." she said, making Emily smile lightly.

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head, "Alright then, well Emily take care of yourself. I'll be in touch very soon." He told her, his hand resting on her shoulder briefly, before he let go, and Rose and Edward led him out.

"So what's his name?" Lily asked, once her and Emily were left alone once more. Reaching over she gently ran her fingers over the kitten now snoozing in her friends lap. Emily sighed,

"Hercules...I figured a strong name like that was fitting." She replied, before closing her eyes. Taking a breath she turned to Lily, opening her eyes and allowing the tears to fall, "What am I going to do Lily? I keep thinking that this is some kind of nightmare...any moment I'm going to wake up. I just don't know how I'm expected to go on without my Dad...I'm all alone now and..."

"No you're not! Emily Louise Baker, you are not alone. You have me, you're never going to be alone...I know your Dad's gone but...Emily, the ones we love never truly leave us...never. You can't see him but he's still here, watching over you..." Lily was crying herself now, as she gripped Emily's hands. The other girl let out a painful sob and shook her head,

"I just want him back...I just want all of this to not be real!" she cried, unable to stop the sobs tearing from her throat. Lily shook her head and unable to say anything, just wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and let her cry.

* * *

Sirius was perched on the window seat in James's room, staring out across the many acres of land the Potters owned, his thoughts miles away from this place, and firmly on a certain brunette. Remus was sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, whilst Peter sat leaning against the wall just beside the window. The room was in complete silence until James walked in, waving a letter, a rather sombre look on his face.

It'd been two days since they'd found out about the attack on Emily's street, and James had been in constant contact with Lily. Getting updates on Emily not only for Sirius's sake, but for all of their sake, Peter was worried for his friend, Remus was worried and saddened to hear what had happened and who had attacked her, James was worried for not only Emily but Sirius as well, who had been strangely quiet since they'd heard the news.

"Lily just sent this back..." he said, knocking Sirius's feet out the way so he could sit down on the window seat, making sure he had everyone's attention before he began to read aloud,

_James,_

_Emily is still pretty much the same, but in many ways appears to be coping remarkably well. The injuries she sustained from her time with Greyback have healed for the most part. By that I simply mean, the pain is lessoning slightly, they are however still the same in appearance. Madame Pomfrey has not long left, both her and Dumbledore have said that, Emily will not become a werewolf due to the fact Greyback wasn't in his wolf form at the time, but the scratches on her back and the bite on her neck, are cursed wounds, so they'll never fully heal. Despite saying she's okay, I know it pains her that they'll leave such prominent scars, permanent reminders of the night this all happened._

_I know Emily though, and if anyone can get through what has happened it's her. Although she will need all of our help, she needs to know she's not alone like she fears she will be. Tell Sirius to stop sulking, and Remus to stop beating himself up, the last thing Emily needs is to be worrying about those two. Now onto why I'm writing this letter, the funeral is in two days. Soon I know but this is what Emily wants, and she also said you all can come. I know you never knew Frank, but I must ask you to please turn up. Emily is our friend and she'll need all the support we can give her during the day. Dumbledore will be attending and we're all meeting up at my house before we head to the church._

_Please get back to me asap to let me know you are indeed coming. _

_Lily _

The room fell into silence once James had stopped reading. Each one of the boys absorbing what they'd just heard. As James folded up the letter, Peter leaned forward on his knees and looked at each of them, "Well that's something at least...she won't turn...Greyback's attack..."

"She's still going to be scarred Peter!" growled Remus, looking up from his hands. "There's still going to be constant reminders of him attacking her, of watching her Father die, she's never going to be able to escape..."

"The point is Remus, she's alive, and that's all that matters. Scars are just that...scars. The way I see it, yeah they are reminders, reminders that she survived. That despite what happened she got through it alive, and I'm sure over time that's how she'll come to see it." James said, interrupting his friend. Remus released a small breath, before reluctantly nodding his head.

Looking to his right, James frowned at Sirius who was still staring out the window. "You get any of what I just read out Padfoot?" he asked, nudging Sirius when he didn't answer. Slowly Sirius looked around and nodded his head,

"She survived..." he said quietly, the small hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Running a hand through his hair he looked back out the window, and let his head fall back against the pane of glass. "She survived."

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating last night guys, I got in from work and it's really taking it out of me lately, I just crashed in bed, then had to rush out this morning...so here is my late update but I hope ya's enjoy it.**_

_**Now onto the reviews thanks for being so awesome guys!  
**_

_Mkkk47 – You will get to see your worried Sirius...his thoughts have been on no one else but Emily since he heard the news and he desperately wants to see her...he will get that chance next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update...thanks for the fab review_

_Lightbabe – You cried? Hun I cried writing it, but in a twisted way I also get a kick out of writing scenes like that, most of my stories are pure angst, so you can guarantee there will be more for these guys in the future. Your review made me smile, thanks for being such a loyal reader._

_XxRuby-RedxX – Their hearts did stop, I am pretty sure Sirius's was on the cusp of breaking, but knowing she's okay stopped that. Thanks for such a great review hun!_

_Saffy – So happy to hear this chapter had you on the edge of your seat. No she will not become a werewolf, however that doesn't mean there won't be any side effects from the bite...nothing major...you'll have to wait to find out...it'll be subtle...hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review hun!_

_CurlsOfGlory – Hey there, thanks for your brilliant review hun! Hope Sirius in this chapter was enough to tide you over till he goes to see Emily in the next one :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Part Where You let go...**

_When the sun leaves the field  
are you holding on, are you holding on  
to the last sweet light  
when the flame leaves your eyes  
i still see you there, i still see you there  
on your darkest night._

**_The Part Where You Let Go – Hem_**

The day of the funeral was finally here, and Emily found every move she made, every breath she took was even more painful than the last. Today was the day she'd say a final farewell to her Father, she'd say goodbye forever and that was what was hurting her so bad. It was hard to grasp that she'd never see him again, and every time she tried she'd break down.

Running the brush through her hair slowly, she continued to stare at her reflection, wishing and hoping to put of the day for just a little while longer. People had already begun arriving at the Evan's household, she had heard their cars pulling up, and heard their voices downstairs, and she just didn't want to face them, not yet. Their sympathetic stares, their words of comfort, she didn't want them.

Lowering the brush onto the dressing table, she quietly picked up the slide for her hair, the one that would hold it in place over her shoulder, covering the bandage there. Slipping it in, she released a small sigh and closed her eyes, allowing her body to slump just a little bit, under the crushing weight of grief. "I can't do this Daddy...I need you." She whispered into the silence, wondering why her life had changed so drastically.

Meanwhile downstairs, Rose and Edward Evans were greeting everyone who was arriving. Both were making the rounds, whilst Lily remained sat straight, on the stairs, her gaze flickering between the front door, her parents and up the stairs. She wanted so badly to go up and make sure Emily was okay, but on the advice of her parents she was giving her friend some space.

Brushing down the black dress she wore, over black tights and small dolly shoes she sighed. Clasping her hands on her lap, she let her gaze flicker back to the front door just in time to see, 6 awkward looking people stepping through into the hallway. Smiling softly she pushed herself up and approached them, "Hey guys." She greeted softly.

In front of her, Remus, Peter, Sirius James, and the Potters all visibly relaxed upon seeing her. Mr and Mrs Potter, looked at the boys before Mr Potter held out his hand, "I'm guessing you're the Miss Lily Evans my sons always talking about." He said with the hint of a smile, Lily blushed and then shot a small glare at James who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you both, I just wish it was under better circumstances." She replied honestly, her gaze flickering back to the stairs before returning back to them, "Thank you all for coming though, I know it will mean a lot to Emily."

"How is she, Lily?" Remus asked quietly. They all looked at Lily who paused before answering, shaking her head ever so slightly,

"Honestly she's not too good, but she's holding up. The nightmares have started so she's now taking a dreamless sleeping potion...I just think she's struggling to accept this has happened...which is understandable" She said softly, smiling up at her Dad as he placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Emily is a strong girl, she's showing some remarkable courage, especially under the circumstances. If anyone can get through this, I believe she can." He said, before holding his hand out to the Potters, and introducing himself. Rose entered the foyer and made a beeline for the group, introducing herself as well.

Before much else could be said silence fell, the hearse pulled up outside, drawing everyone's attention. "Lily dear, I think you should go get Emily..." Rose said gently, as everyone began to gather on the front lawn. Lily nodded and turned on her heel ready to head up the stairs when she stopped, her eyes firmly on the figure of her best friend stood on the bottom step, her eyes focused on the black hearse outside.

"Emily?" she said her name quietly, but the others heard it anyway. Sirius turned quickly, only having eyes for brunette and he felt his heart break for her. Emily finally pulled her eyes away and looked towards the group, offering them the smallest of smiles that didn't so much as touch her eyes.

"We ready then?" she asked, taking Lily's hand as she helped her off the last step. She was dressed in a simple black dress, with capped sleeves that just touched her knees, complete with a pair of black dolly shoes.

Rose stepped forward and guided Emily over to the others, "Emily this is Mr and Mrs Potter..." she said gently. Emily nodded her head and smiled slightly once more,

"It's nice to meet you both." She said genuinely, her eyes locking with Sirius's for a brief moment, before she looked down. Edward stepped forward and placed a single white rose in her hand, whilst she clutched some folded up paper in her other, "Thank you." She said softly, looking around for Lily who was instantly at her side.

Taking a small steady breath, Emily with Lily by her side walked out onto the front lawn. There was one other car behind the hearse what she Lily, Rose and Edward were going in, but Edward quickly informed them he was going to help Mr and Mrs Potter and the boys to the church. Emily barely reacted to this news; her focus was solely on the hearse and the box inside it.

The back door was left open as she approached it slowly, a picture of her Dad sat in front of the oak box and she fought back the urge to cry. Pressing a kiss to her fingers, she reached forward and pressed her fingers to the picture, then the box. "Hey Daddy..." she whispered, allowing herself another few minutes of simply standing there, before Lily guided her away and into the second car.

All the while a dark haired, boy, kept his grey, intense eyes fixated on Emily. It was as though he was reminding himself once more that she was okay, physically at lease. She was alive, he shuddered to think what would have happened to her had Dumbledore not shown up, he couldn't imaging a life now without her in it. When she finally disappeared into the car, he reluctantly turned and followed Mr Evans.

* * *

Emily stared out across the countless faces filling the church. All of them, each one, here for the same reason, to say good bye, to her Father. As she stood on the podium preparing to give the Eulogy she sought out one set of eyes. Feeling the heaviness in her chest, lifting ever so slightly when her hazel eyes locked with his grey ones.

Taking a breath, she smoothed out the crinkled paper and looked up once more. "Before I start, I just want to thank you all for being here today, to say...to say goodbye to my Dad, Frank Baker. As I look around now, and see you all, I'm reminded of just how many lives my Dad touched, how many people were lucky enough to have known him..." she smiled softly, her eyes flickering to the coffin and she paused, fighting back the emotion welling up inside her.

"I never thought I'd have to stand here and say all this, to say goodbye to him, even at the age I am now I always believed he'd be around forever because, I didn't want to imagine a world without him in it. Even now...when...when I try to, I can't. I still expect to see him walk into a room, wearing that cheeky smile that, no matter what I was feeling, would always make me laugh. He wasn't just my Dad, he was my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, and he was everything to me."

There was no point in hiding the tears anymore as she paused once more, looking down as she struggled to continue. Taking a breath she looked back up and smiled, "There's not a minute that goes by where I don't miss him, don't ache for one of those bear hugs that took away any worries I had, just like magic..." she chuckled, "My Dad, lived every moment of his life as though it was his last, he didn't waste time with regrets, being angry, worried, he always said life was too short for all of that...I miss him so much but I know he wouldn't want me to be sad, he wouldn't want us all crying, mourning his loss, he'd want us to celebrate him...he'd want us all to laugh, and remember the good times we all had with him...so that's what I'm...I'm going to do. I'll always miss him but I'm not going to cry, I'm going to laugh, and be happy that even though it was only for a short time, I know how lucky I was to be the daughter of one of the kindest, funniest, smartest souls on this planet...I miss Dad, I love you and I'll never forget you."

* * *

Emily was hiding.

Well in all fairness it wasn't hiding, simply taking time out. As much as she appreciated and felt touched by the amount of people that had turned up, all she wanted right now was to be alone, to let the day's events sink in. So whilst the wake carried on inside the Evan's household, Emily had left and now sat on a bench beside the canal, behind Lily's house.

Emily's fingers idly played with the charm bracelet around her wrist as she gazed into the deep depths of the water. Not even the approaching footsteps made her look up, she knew who it was, she'd sensed his presence before he'd even attempted to make it known. Really she'd knew deep down he'd have followed her out, and she welcomed his presence.

"Hey Sirius..." she said quietly, smiling softly when she heard the footsteps falter, before carrying on and rounding around the bench. Looking up she met the worried gaze of Sirius Black, his stormy grey eyes searching hers, before he sat down close to her,

"I know you probably wanted to be alone..."

"I'm glad you're here." Emily said interrupting him. Taking a slow breath she closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping ever so slightly. Silence had fallen between them, but there was no apparent need to fill it with small talk, Sirius seemed to know what she needed, and it wasn't idle small talk, it was just time.

A few minutes passed and Sirius, letting his gaze flicker to the brunette, finally reached out his hand and clasped hold of hers. Letting her know without having to say it, that he was here. Emily looked down at their joined hands, their fingers now interlocking when she turned her own palm side up, and she felt fresh tears brim her already swollen eyes.

The crushing weight of grief was finally taking its toll on her, over the last few days she'd cried sure, but she hadn't grieved. Although she'd said she wouldn't cry, she knew she had to, if she wanted any chance of moving forward with her life like her Dad wanted, then she had to stop holding back the emotion bottled up inside of her. Now as the first tears fell, she began to give in to the fear that had consumed her, the grief for her Father, her grief for herself, and her anger at those responsible.

Not saying anything Sirius, wrapped his arms around her smaller figure and pulled her body tight against his own, as Emily buried her face into his chest and let out a broken sob, one that tore through his heart and made tears fill his own eyes.

Emily clung desperately to Sirius's shirt, scared now that she wouldn't be able to stop crying even if she tried. The reality that was her life now was hitting her cruelly, unrelenting in its vindictiveness, and she was finally understanding she couldn't tell Sirius about who attacked her. She knew him better than he thought, if she told him, Emily knew he'd blame himself, he'd feel guilty, it'd kill him that it was a member of his own family that had caused this, caused her this type of pain.

No, to protect him she'd keep it to herself, as would Lily, she needed Sirius too much to risk him finding out. Closing her eyes tightly she turned her face further into his chest, feeling safe in his embrace as she hid from the rest of the world.

* * *

**_Okay guys no excuse for how late this is all I can say is my muse for this story totally died, like seriously. It's back now though with a vengeance and I'm in the process of working on the next two chapters one of which will be up tonight or tomorrow._**

**_Hope you guys can forgive me!_**

_Mykk47 – Not a longer chapter but I promise the next one will be._

_InsaneontheInside – I failed on the quick updating thing, but I have mentioned why so I hope you can forgive me. I always intended for Emily to be attacked by Greyback, but she was never meant to be a werewolf, I have always known for that to happen he would have to be in his werewolf form, and we learnt in the books that even in his human form, he'd taken a liking for human flesh :P_

_EccentricNotOdd – You have a slight obsession with werewolves too? Well you're in good company with me the side effects will become obvious in the next few chapters, nothing major just little things, I'll PM you!_

_AddictedtoHPforever – Update here :D_

_LoveHarryPotter – Hey hun thanks for the review and sorry for the very late update but hope you enjoy this small chapter! Next one up soon xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

__**Chapter 19: I'm fine...  
**

_When people aren't asking questions  
They're making suggestions  
And when they're not doing one of those  
They're either looking over your shoulder or stepping on your toes  
_

**More About People, Ogden Nash**

Emily shifted in her seat as she sat across from Professor Dumbledore, at her right side sat Professor McGonagall both of them watching the girl quietly, patiently waiting for her answer. See today was her first day back at Hogwart's, having arrived a day later than her peers and Lily, due mainly to the fact she'd had a lot of packing to do. There had been things at home, well the place which had once been her home, that she felt uncomfortable allowing anyone to retrieve.

Personal things, photo albums, her Father's Journals, his pipe, everything else that belonged to her was being stored with Lily's parents. Really she'd just needed a chance to say goodbye, to see where it had happened, to have the strength to walk into the room he'd died, the place she'd almost lost her own life and walk out again. Biting her lip, Emily looked up from her clasped hands which currently rested neatly on her lap and stared straight at Dumbledore.

"I'm ready to be back Professor, I want to be here...I don't want to be back with Mr and Mrs Evan's, they're great don't get me wrong but...I need to be able to do something other than sit around replaying that night over and over in my head. I just want to get on...get on with the year...finish it, finish school. It's what my..my Dad would have wanted..." she said firmly, her voice faltering at the mention of her Dad.

Talking about him since the funeral seemed somewhat harder, and she didn't really understand why. She could think about her Dad, easy enough, but talking about him sometimes crippled her to the point she couldn't breathe, and became sure her chest was tearing itself open.

For a moment, Dumbledore seemed to assess her over his half moon spectacles causing her to shift again. It always felt as though he was reading her mind, could tell she wasn't as okay as she insisted she was. Emily though made sure her face remained neutral as she glanced between the two unsure looking Professors. "I'm ready...really." she insisted again. McGonagall sighed and looked to Dumbledore, who gave the tiniest of smiles before nodding his head once.

"Very well Miss Baker, your free to head on down to your common room I do believe you have some friends waiting for you." He told her, his smile widening ever so slightly when Emily smiled her first real smile, nodded her head and stood up slowly, her injuries still a little bit of a bother.

"Thank you Sir...Professor McGonagall..." she nodded politely at the older woman before making her way out of the office, leaving the two adults by themselves.

"You really think she's ready Albus?" Minerva asked as she turned to the head-master. He leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands over his belt before he answered,

"I believe Emily believes she is...all we can do is be there for her if it turns out she was wrong." He replied, giving Minerva a knowing look, though he was clearly worried for his student. Madam Pomfrey had insisted her injuries, the ones sustained from Greyback, were still healing, despite insisting otherwise, Emily was still in a great deal pain with both the bite on her neck and scratches on her back. Though until he was needed Dumbledore would hold back, he'd be there for his students when they needed him to be.

* * *

Emily's steps were careful and quiet as she slowly made her way through the all too familiar corridors. They were empty for the most part and for that she was thankful, in a way it gave her a little bit of time to gather herself before she reached the Common Room. She ran a nervous hand over the square white gauze bandage on her neck. There was no hiding it, the injury maybe but not the blatantly obvious bandage, all a scarf would do is rub against the already tender injury.

As she rounded a corner which led to the stairwell, Emily gasped, only just stopping herself before she ran into a group of three girls. Emily opened her eyes, her shoulders relaxing as she smiled softly, "Hey Amelia..." she greeted her friend fondly, making a move forward to embrace her only to have the other girl step back out the way, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as the other two frowning girls beside her exchanged disdainful glances. "What's wrong?" Emily asked, choosing to focus on her 'friend'

Amelia sighed, shaking her head a little as she gave Emily a look of pity, "I heard about your Dad...I'm...we're really sorry..." she said, indicating to the others by her side, both of them quickly nodded in agreement before their eyes drifted to the bandage on Emily's neck, morbid curiosity clear on their pudgy faces. Emily shifted again, crossing her arms over her chest as some sort of security.

"Thank you..." she said quietly, confused beyond belief why wouldn't Amelia come near her? "Do you want to come to the common room, see Lily and..."

"I'll see Lily tomorrow thanks..." Amelia said, before making a move to walk away. Emily reached for her, only to have Amelia violently dodge her hold, shooting her 'friend' a look of disgust. Emily winced, forcing the tears that she wanted to shed back, and before she could ask Amelia what was wrong, what had she done Amelia spoke, "Look I said I'm sorry for your Dad dying...I truly am Emily but my parents have asked me to stay away from you...and to be quite frank, I don't want you near me..."

Emily tightened her arms around her torso as she shook her head, "I don't understand..."

"You were bit, by Greyback...the werewolf...honestly honey do you think anyone's going to go near you knowing that." One of the unknown girls said obviously, "It may not have been a full moon but a bites a bite..." she said with a shrug, before all three of them turned and walked away leaving Emily too stunned to react, too stunned to move, she only just realised that breathing was essential. Gulping down a huge shuddering breath she wiped at her eyes furiously before turning about to head up the stairs, her chest aching in such way she nearly collapsed to her knees, when her eyes landed on a lone figure.

"Hey Peter..." she whispered softly, as she took a step up the stairwell, expecting him to flinch away from her too. Peter however smiled kindly and shook his head,

"It's good to see you Emily and you shouldn't pay attention to that lot...I promise no one else feels that way." He said, his words towards her soft and genuine so much so that Emily felt herself tear up again. All she could do was nod her head not trusting her voice, Peter blushed a deep red off the reaction he'd gotten from her, and shoved his hands into his pocket as he nodded to the stairs, "I'll walk with you come on."

Emily nodded and fell into step with Peter, thankful to have someone with her. Really she had thought she needed time to brace herself for any kind of interaction with friends, but now after what had happened with Amelia, a girl she'd been friends with for years, she was craving the safety of the people she knew wouldn't let her down in such a way. Emily couldn't help but wonder though whether they were right, was everyone going to look at her like that?

As they finally reached the common room and Peter had the portrait open, Emily took a deep breath and slowly followed him in. Slowly the chatter in the common room dwindled as Emily finally walked in, stopping only to look up and find all eyes on her. She smiled ever so softly at the rest of the Marauder's her eyes locking with Sirius's as he stood, all of them were gathered around the fire place, and before anyone could move or say anything the sound of footsteps coming down the stairwell could be heard, and much to Emily's relief Lily appeared, immediately locking onto her friend.

"Emily..." she said the other girls name with a smile, and hurried her way across the common room, carefully embracing the other girl. Like always she knew exactly what Emily wanted, and right now, as much as Emily wanted to see Sirius, she just craved being away from all the stares. None of them were looking at her in a way which could be considered hostile or anything, simply curious. It was still too much for Emily at this time though, and without speaking Lily turned and guided her friend away from the common room and up to the their dorm.

As Emily settled on the bed and looked around, Lily locked the door before making her way over to the other girl. Sitting down in front of her she smiled softly and shook her head, "You sure it was a good idea coming back this soon?" she asked softly. Now, for the first time, Emily was wondering the same, she'd been so sure in Dumbledore's office, now with Amelia...

"Staying at home, I'm just reminded of him constantly...though after Amelia I'm wondering if I should have just stayed away." She sighed tiredly rubbing her eyes. Lily frowned, saddened that Emily had already had to deal with the other girl. Lily was more than aware of Amelia's opinion; she'd spoken to her only yesterday. Reaching out she kindly tucked a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear and smiled softly,

"Amelia's an idiot, a small minded idiot...trust me when I say not everyone thinks the same as her. She's just trying to cause drama..." she said, making a mental note to have a little chat with their old friend later and remind her just how hurtful her words were. Emily smiled slightly and nodded her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly she lay back into her pillows, wincing ever so slightly and moving onto her side. "You should get some rest..."

"Will you stay?" Emily asked looking up at Lily. One thing she would admit she wasn't ready for was being alone. The walk to the common room had been fine, but she was still now and wanted to sleep, that was usually when the fear crept its way back in. Lily squeezed Emily's outstretched hand gently and nodded her head,

"I'm not going anywhere buddy...ever..." she promised, lying down beside Emily and shifting onto her side, so they were both facing each other, their hands still interlocked tightly. Emily gave her a watery smile, her eyes telling her friend how thankful she was before she closed them, only now allowing her body to relax. Lily sighed softly as she watched the brunette drift off to sleep; she was incredibly worried and scared for her friend, her nightmare she knew was far from over, but Lily vowed to be there with her every step of the way. If she couldn't chase away Emily's demons, and the horridness of some people, then she'd stand by the other girls side, and they'd simply face them together.

* * *

_Hey guys well it's been a long time coming and I know this chapter isn't overly long but I wanted to give ya's something and the next one will be up as soon as I have finished editing._

_I have to apologize for being so lazy in the updates, I've had a lot going on though so my muse took a needed vacation. Work was mental, we lost my Auntie to Cancer over Christmas, I've been unwell as has my Mum and it's just one big mess. However I'm back and determined to make it up to you guys!_

_Review replies will be added next chapter...as you can see, things aren't going to be as easy as Emily thought. Poor girl is in denial about being in denial over her grief...sheesh...and the drama my loyal friends is far from over I can promise you we're simply warming up!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Broken**

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be OK_

**_Broken - Lifehouse_**

The month of January had passed slowly for the group of sixth years. The Marauders were doing their best to keep up appearances, act normal but it was hard when one of them was too emotionally invested in the well being of another. Sirius wasn't his normal self, over the last few weeks since her return to school; he'd been Emily's shadow, and her protector of sorts, guarding her from the whispers and the stares of the other students who'd fallen prey to the belief Emily was in fact infected and would become a werewolf, despite knowing it wasn't likely to happen.

There were those, a large majority of whom were Gryffindor's that simply carried on like normal and didn't shun the girl. The way they had all seen it was she'd been through enough and it wasn't fair to put her through more. So being the true Gryffindor's they all where, most were hexing the ones who tried to spread the vicious rumours, stopping them in their tracks.

Lily would be the last to admit, she was feeling pushed out. Emily seemed to have slammed down all her walls after that first day, she refused to talk about anything that wasn't school, and was spending more time with Sirius. Lily felt like she should be happy if her friend was talking to someone else about her problems, (which she wasn't) but she couldn't help but feel upset that Emily felt more relaxed talking to a Marauder than her. Despite Emily's insistence to the contrary you see, Lily knew for a fact her friend was barely coping. Every night the other girl woke up sobbing, screaming, it had driven their other two roommates to their friend's dorm. Nightmares were to be expected, Lily knew that but she wondered if Emily pushing down everything she was feeling wasn't making them worse.

Another growing issue between the friends was Emily's insistence that Sirius never find out the identity of her attackers. At first, Lily had agreed, but now she was worried that they may simply be making things worse by not telling him. One way or another Sirius was going to find out; it was simply a matter of time. Lily wondered if it might not be easier for all involved if Emily simply told him. Emily though, not that she'd ever admit it, was scared that the revelation would take Sirius away from her, and she needed him in her life, he was slowly becoming one of her best friends. Thankfully Sirius hadn't mentioned the kiss; she just wasn't ready to think on that and what it meant just yet.

Sitting across from Emily on her bed, Lily watched her friend carefully, a frown etched into her pretty features. "I think you should go talk to Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure she'd give you some of that dreamless sleeping potion." She said finally biting the bullet. Emily's head snapped up, her eyes locking onto Lily.

Emily hadn't been aware Lily knew, shaking her head she reminded herself there was nothing to know and stood abruptly from her bed. "Lily would you stop, I'm fine I don't know how many times I have to tell you..."

"Well when you're finally telling the truth I'll believe you." Lily called after her as they both grabbed their bags, leaving the dorm. Emily tensed and shook her head as she walked down the stairs in front of Lily, "I do share a room with you...Emily would you please just think about it..." she pleaded as they stepped into the common room, her heart giving a painful lurch when Sirius moved forward to walk with Emily to class.

"Lily just drop it okay! I'm fine...!" Emily said her tone a little harsh as she turned to look right at her friend. Lily though crossed her arms, looking away from Emily and shaking her head, her frown deepening when Sirius stepped up to Emily and the both of them left without another word. For a moment she remained rooted to the spot, watching as they disappeared through the portrait hole feeling hurt.

James, Remus and Peter watched on, the silence echoing loudly in the room. They hadn't missed the small argument, and that right there was how they knew Lily was right, Emily was far from being as fine as she insisted. The two never argued, about anything, it was kind of strange but the Marauder's had come to expect that from the pair of them. In a strange way it was comforting being witness to their very easy friendship.

"Lily...?" James made to move forward, offer her some sort of comfort but stopped dead when Lily rounded on him.

"Shut up Potter...the last thing I want today is to have to deal with you." She all but growled, before turning on her heel and storming out of the common room. James sighed, his shoulders slumping forward just that little bit as he looked back to Remus and Peter.

"Come on, we should follow..." he said, reluctantly making his way outside with his friends by his side. The three of them falling into quiet march down to Transfiguration, all lost in their own thoughts. The reality of the war was only just hitting most of them, seeing the injuries or at least knowing what injuries Emily had, knowing what had happened to her over Christmas, her Father and a few of her neighbours, it was becoming something they couldn't hide away from any more.

* * *

Lily looked over from her spot in the supply closet, back to her desk where Emily was stood talking to Sirius. Every time she watched her friend cover her neck with her hair, Lily felt her chest give a painful lurch, it broke her heart to know what Emily had gone through and she knew it was going to take a long time to accept it and begin to move on. She figured that was why things were a little rocky between her and Emily; the other girl didn't want to accept that and kept pretending she was okay when she so clearly wasn't.

Dorcas and Marlene had subtly started staying in their other friend's dorms over the last couple weeks and Lily couldn't blame them. Her loyalty and worry for Emily kept her there, she'd promised Emily she'd stay and she stood by that promise. Emily hadn't even noticed the other girls had gone, she simply assumed she kept missing them and that was another thing Lily had noticed Emily's complete obliviousness to anything outside of her and Sirius. It's like she wasn't even here 9 times out of 10, her mind was somewhere else.

Sighing she gathered up her ingredients and carried them over to the table, "Time to get to work Sirius..." she told the dark haired boy dismissively. Emily frowned at Lily whilst Sirius shot her a disgruntled look and headed back to James who had already began their potion, not even acknowledging his friend when he returned. Lily felt Emily's eyes burning into the side of her head as she proceeded to prep their ingredients, "Emily come we need to get this done before the end of class..." she sighed softly.

"Don't you think that was a bit rude though...we were only talking..." Emily said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, frustration evident in her tone. Lily braced herself and shook her head, deciding it best not to answer. The fact that Sirius was being the rock Emily needed right now made Lily happy, she was seeing a side to him she hadn't believed existed, but then there was what she knew, the secret Emily had sworn to her to keep, it didn't seem fair. Emily as always though had read her mind, "I'm not telling him Lily..."

"It'll come out Emily...things like this are too big to keep to yourself...how crushed do you think he'll be when he finds out later down the line?" she asked, her voice a hushed whisper as she turned to Emily fixing her with a blazing look, urging her to see sense, Emily though shook her head and looked away from her friend, "Emily please..."

"Drop it Lily." Emily said firmly, her tone slightly rose so it caught the attention of a few tables around them. She looked at Lily for a moment, the silence between them echoed loudly as the tension rapidly grew. For a moment neither one did anything, when finally Emily shook her head and looked away, effectively ending the conversation there and then. From the back of the classroom both Sirius and James watched with equal frowns, wondering what on earth was going on between the two best friends.

James was determined to find out.

* * *

"Hey Lily...Emily...wait up..."

The girls, who'd been walking in silence back to their common room after leaving the Great Hall, stopped and turned to see Remus jogging up the stairs to catch up with them. It didn't escape Lily's notice how tense Emily's entire body went, she'd noticed it happen every other time Remus went near the other girl. "Hey Remus..." she greeted brightly, forcing a smile onto her face, out the corner of her eye seeing Emily grip the strap of her bag tightly her eyes following Remus cautiously,

"Hey I just wanted to hand this back to Emily, sorry it...Emily are you okay?" Remus asked, pausing in his move to hand Emily her book back, The Little Mermaid which he'd borrowed last year. Emily though had flinched back violently out of reach of his outstretched hand. Lily frowned deeply as she watched her friend, her eyes still locked onto Remus, terror shining brightly in them,

"Emily...?"

"I have to go." Emily said, almost tripping over herself as she tore up the rest of the stairs to the common room. Not once looking back at the two stunned, and one hurt figures she'd left standing together in the hallway. She quickly gave the Fat Lady the password and hurried into the common room, only relaxing a fraction as she slowed her steps and blew out a breath. Without looking to see who else was around she slowly made her way up the steps to her dorm, walking in and shutting the door tight before she went to settle on top of her bed.

Her actions had confused her greatly. Well her actions over the last month had confused her; Emily simply couldn't understand why suddenly she was put on edge around Remus. There was no way to truly explain it, "Don't look at me like that Lily please..." Emily sighed pushing herself up from the mattress to look at Lily who'd just walked in. Lily held her hands up and shook her head as she went to her part of the room, she was dying to say something Emily knew her friend that well to tell when she was holding back something, "Go on..." she sighed, kicking off her shoes.

"What the hell was that? For the last month all you've done is ignore him when he tries to talk to you, run away when he gets too close, you watch him like a hawk it's almost like..." Lily trailed off, she had her back to Emily and her whole body went cold when it dawned on her. She was leant over the bed her eyes wide, "Like you're scared of him," she finished quietly

"I don't understand why either Lily, something about Remus sets me on edge lately. My whole body goes cold, my nerves get frayed my scars...they seem to flare up..." she shook her head again and stood from her bed, grabbing her pyjamas. "I don't know." She said quietly, ignoring Lily as she walked into the bathroom, closing the tightly behind her.

Lily dropped onto the edge of her bed, positively stunned. Was it possible Emily could sense the werewolf in Remus? They had known that there'd be some contagion from Greyback's attack on Emily, but assumed it would simply be a craving for slightly rare meat. It made sense though, somehow Emily sensed it, the part of Remus he was working so hard to keep concealed. Glancing at the bathroom door Lily finally began piecing everything together; Emily was different, maybe not in the way Amelia was saying but...

Standing up again from her bed, Lily slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her robe; she was going to head back to the library to see what she could find out. Then she'd need to talk to the others, if what she suspected was right, she had to make the Marauders realise this was a secret they weren't going to be able to hide from Emily for much longer.

* * *

**_I haven't lost you guys have I? I'm really happy with how the next few chapters have turned out and I think you'll like them as much as I do x_**


End file.
